Clause
by Frank Black 6
Summary: Réécriture des évènements décrits dans le double épisode "L'aprenti" sur la base d'un retournement psychologique dont l'origine est terrible. Peut-on être une victime lorsque l'on est le seul à ne pas se rendre compte de cette évidence ? VO : RobinRocks
1. Clauses en petits caractères

**_Disclaimer : _**La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette oeuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Clause_**

Chapitre Premier

Ces satanées clauses en petits caractères

_« Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne travaillerai jamais pour…_

_- Si tu jures de me servir ; si tu fais tout ce que je te demande ; si tu n'adresses plus jamais la parole à tes amis… Je les laisserai vivre. Mais si tu désobéis même à ma plus petite exigence… Je les anéantirai, Robin. Et je t'obligerai à regarder… Alors ; le passons-nous cet accord ? »_

La pièce était exigüe. Semblable à un box. À une cage même. Des murs blindés, trop proches les uns des autres. Elle était trop petite, le plafond trop bas. Il pouvait se tenir debout évidemment et ses mains étaient incapables de toucher les murs antagonistes si il se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

Elle était _assez_ grande.

Mais petite tout de même.

Et fermée à clé.

Les articulations de ses doigts le faisaient souffrir du fait qu'il avait déjà martelé de toutes ses forces la porte en métal. Les muscles de ses jambes aussi vu qu'il avait lancé des coups de pied contre l'obstacle. Celui-ci était resté immobile. Pas une bosse.

Slade l'avait traîné ici, jeté là-dedans - tandis qu'il lui lançait littéralement des ruades et criait en signe de protestation - et enfermé à double tour. Le laissant tambouriner contre la porte, hurler et retenir ses sanglots.

L'abandonnant.

Lorsque vous achetez un animal de compagnie, vous lui prenez également une cage. De préférence à l'avance, ainsi quand vous faîtes l'achat, vous avez un endroit où le poser sans qu'il ne s'agite pour échapper à votre prise et ne s'enfuit. Cette pièce avait été préparée à l'avance. Parce que Slade _savait_ qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait. Son précieux nouvel apprenti. Il l'avait fait chanté en sachant qu'il ne refuserait pas.

Pas tant qu'il tiendrait leurs vies entre ses mains.

Il faisait si noir à présent que l'adolescent pouvait à peine distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la pièce. Il y avait une fenêtre étroite qui laissait passer un peu de la lumière de la lune ; il y avait des barreaux à cette ouverture. Il était recroquevillé sur le sol, simplement assis au milieu de la pièce, la tête sur les genoux.

Vêtu de son nouvel uniforme. Arborant le symbole de Slade, sa marque. Comme un tatouage. Qu'il portait pour montrer à qui il appartenait.

Pas à une _chauve-souris_.

Il n'y avait pas de lit dans la pièce, juste quelques draps à même le sol. Rien à manger, rien à boire. Toutes les armes contenues dans sa ceinture lui avaient été retirées pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir une _brèche_ propice à son évasion.

Il était coincé jusqu'à ce que Slade le laissa à nouveau sortir.

Jusqu'au commencement de son entraînement.

Ou jusqu'à son évasion.

Il s'allongea sur le sol glacé et ferma les yeux, cherchant le moyen de ravir cette commande. Une fois cela fait, Slade serait démuni face à lui. Il n'aurait plus rien pour le menacer.

Plus rien pour le railler.

Un bruit lui parvint de derrière la lourde porte. Robin s'assit rapidement, son corps se contracta tandis qu'il entendait les multiples verrous être déverrouillés. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la silhouette imposante de Slade se dessina dans l'encadrement. Robin s'éloigna de lui tandis qu'il entrait majestueusement dans l'étroite pièce, presque totalement obscurci par les ténèbres.

La lueur dans son œil gris trahissait une délectation malveillante.

« Debout, mon garçon ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce. »

Déterminé à montrer qu'il n'était pas effrayé, Robin obtempéra en serrant les poings.

Tremblant intérieurement.

« On commence déjà l'entraînement ? demanda-t-il avec prudence. À cette heure de la nuit ? »

Slade grogna d'un air méprisant.

« Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, répondit-il dans un murmure. »

Il se saisit du fin poignet de Robin et le tira en avant, le sortant de la pièce puis le traînant le long du couloir. Une autre porte s'ouvrit et Slade jeta son prisonnier dans la pièce principale de son repaire.

Des engrenages tournaient sous le voile de ténèbres qui s'étendait au-dessus de ceux-ci. Au milieu de la salle, dans la pénombre proche des colonnes de lumières présentes là, se trouvait le siège de Slade, semblable à un trône.

Se relevant une fois de plus, Robin se tourna vers son geôlier.

« Je suis prêt à affronter tout ce que tu pourras me balancer, lui lança-t-il âprement. »

Slade sourit derrière son masque.

« Mais je l'espère bien, répondit-il doucement. »

Le ton employé provoqua un frisson qui parcourut l'échine du garçon de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Il s'éloigna de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

L'ignorant, il le dépassa et se dirigea vers son siège. Il s'y installa et se cala au fond, fermant son unique œil. L'observant, la silhouette de Robin se raidit, ses muscles douloureux se contractant tandis qu'il adoptait une posture de combat presque imperceptible.

Il attendait l'inévitable assaut de Slade.

« Approche, mon garçon. »

Il n'avait pas ouvert son œil tandis qu'il lui avait donné cet ordre mais il sembla percevoir l'hésitation du jeune homme et y remédia en brandissant nonchalamment l'amorce qui était dans sa main.

Robin, obéissant, vint jusqu'à lui et se tint debout face à la seule marche qui menait au « trône » de Slade.

« À genoux.

- Jamais, rétorqua l'adolescent. »

Il lui montra de nouveau le détonateur, son pouce s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres du bouton.

« À moins que tu ne veuilles que ton arrogance et ton insolence ne causent leur perte, je te suggère de faire ce que je te demande, jeune homme, reprit-il sur un ton doux et moqueur.

- Tu ne me l'as pas _demandé_ ! »

Slade ouvrit à nouveau l'œil.

« Tu me contredis, insolent ? Demanda-t-il en riant faiblement et en parcourant du doigt la surface du bouton. Tu dois vraiment _désirer_ que je les tue…

- Non ! »

Robin tendit son bras pour s'emparer de l'amorce mais Slade le plaça promptement hors de sa portée.

« S'il te plaît, non…

- Alors, _agenouille-toi_. »

Le garçon tomba à genoux devant le fauteuil de son bourreau, le regard fixé au sol, fulminant.

« Voilà, mon garçon.

- Je ne suis pas ton garçon. »

Slade rit à nouveau, ses yeux se posant sur le « S » cousu sur la face avant du nouvel uniforme noir et mordoré du jeune homme.

« _Vraiment_ ? Ta tenue ne tient pas le même discours. »

Robin frissonna durant quelques secondes puis leva les yeux en direction de l'homme assis devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- T'éduquer à ma manière, bien sûr. Je t'ai choisi parmi tous les autres pour cette raison.

- _Ce soir_ ? »

Robin plissa les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi _maintenant_ ? »

Slade poussa un soupir.

« Maintenant, c'_est_ une question délicate… à laquelle je _doute_ que tu aimerais que je réponde.

- Essaie un peu pour voir. »

L'homme se pencha dans sa direction.

« Je crois que tu _sais_ déjà ce que j'attends de toi, Robin.

- Je crains que non, répondit froidement l'interpellé.

- Oh. »

Slade leva la tête en direction du plafond obscur orné de dents d'engrenages.

« Eh bien. C'est dommage… _C'est vraiment dommage_… »

Les genoux du garçon commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il était épuisé. Il avait faim. Et il était toujours brisé intérieurement, toujours bouillonnant de rage, toujours affecté par ce chantage.

« Dis-moi simplement ce que tu _veux_, acheva-t-il, résigné. »

Slade se recula à nouveau nonchalamment dans son fauteuil.

« Je veux ce que tu _as_, cher apprenti. Ce que tu _es_. Je veux ton corps… _Je te veux __**toi**__, Robin_… »

En un instant, l'adolescent était debout et s'éloignait à reculons.

« _Jamais_ ! _Jamais_, je ne… Comment peux-tu même t'imaginer que… que je… !

- Tu protestes un peu _trop_ ; si tu avais fait attention à ce que je disais, répliqua Slade dans un murmure.

- Tu n'as _jamais_… Tu n'as jamais _dit_ que… Que tu… »

Pris d'aversion, Robin sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux. Il fit volte-face, à la recherche d'une porte et Slade bondit subitement de son siège pour saisir le poignet du gamin. Se retournant à nouveau, il commença à se débattre. Il s'agita, le griffa et lui envoya des coups de pied tandis que Slade le soulevait et le balançait dans le fauteuil. Sa tête heurta le dossier et il s'affala sur le siège, luttant pour rester conscient.

Son adversaire lui immobilisa les poignets sur les accordoirs, un genoux sur le fauteuil entre les cuisses du jeune homme. Son visage masqué touchait presque celui de Robin et celui-ci sursauta lorsqu'il leva la tête et que ses yeux rencontrèrent celui de son ennemi.

Il recommença immédiatement à se débattre, ses doigts s'agrippait désespérément aux accoudoirs, il essayait de s'enfuir. Mais il était coincé entre Slade et le fauteuil de ce dernier, tous deux trop robustes pour céder.

« Ça y est, tu as changé d'avis ? murmura-t-il.

- Non ! hurla Robin qui se débattait toujours. Je ne ferais pas ça. _Je ne le ferais pas_ ! »

Il retrouva un peu de son calme et jeta un regard plein de défi à l'adresse de Slade.

« Tu ne peux pas _me forcer_ ! »

L'Œil de l'homme masqué se mit à scintiller.

« En fait, si, répliqua-t-il en affichant un sourire invisible aux yeux de son vis-à-vis. Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin. »

Il relâcha l'un des poignets du garçon et brandit à nouveau le détonateur à quelques centimètres du nez de Robin.

« … Pas tant que j'aurai _ça_. »

Les yeux de Robin, cachés derrière son masque, s'écarquillèrent d'effroi, passant de l'amorce à Slade et de Slade à l'amorce plusieurs fois de suite.

« _Tu ne peux pas…_

- Je peux le faire et je le ferai, tu le sais. »

L'adolescent regarda son maitre chanteur dans droit dans le seul œil valide de ce dernier.

« _Va te faire foutre_, marmonna-t-il sur un ton insolent en détournant son regard.

- Va te faire foutre ? répéta doucement Slade avec une intonation différente. »

Il adressa un sourire à son apprenti bien que celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir en raison du masque qu'il portait.

« Soit certain que je _vais m'en occuper_. »

Une fois de plus, Robin recommença à se débattre en vain et son bourreau le tira hors de la chaise puis le jeta négligemment au sol.

« Ça ne faisait pas partie du marché, argua le garçon, désespéré. Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu attendais _ça_ de moi…

- Même si je te l'avais précisé, étais-tu en position de refuser ce marché ?

- Non _mais_… »

Il se coucha sur le sol et sa respiration s'interrompit tandis que Slade se penchait au-dessus de lui. Assis à califourchon sur Robin, ses genoux de part et d'autre des fines hanches du garçon, il lui déboucla la ceinture.

« _Pitié, Slade_, le supplia son prisonnier terrorisé au point de perdre son discernement pendant que celui à qui il s'adressait commençait à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. _Ça ne faisait pas partie du marché…_

- Ces satanées clauses en petit caractères, hein ? »

Slade semblait amusé par son propre trait d'esprit.

« Personne ne prend la peine de les lire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. »

Robin sanglota et recommença une fois de plus à se tortiller sous son bourreau, cherchant à s'en défaire…

Celui-ci lui montra la commande et le jeune homme s'immobilisa.

« Ne bouge pas, ne te débats pas ou tes amis ne vivront pas assez longtemps pour voir le lever du soleil, lui siffla-t-il. »

Il laissa son doigt parcourir de haut en bas l'une des faces du visage blême de son apprenti.

« Pauvre Robin. Tu as accepté de faire cela pour sauver tes amis mais en jurant de me _servir_, tu n'avais pas compris _ce à quoi_ tu t'engageais… »

Ce dernier ferma les yeux, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

« Et Robin… »

Le métal froid et lisse qui constituait le masque de Slade effleura le nez de l'adolescent et ce dernier osa entrouvrir les paupières.

« … À partir de maintenant, j'aimerai que tu m'appelles « Maitre »... »


	2. Deuxième leçon

**_Disclaimer : _**La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette oeuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

* * *

_**Clauses**_

Chapitre deux

Deuxième leçon

Aux premières heures du jour, Robin regagna enfin sa « chambre » en titubant, à présent ravi de cette obscurité environnante, de cet espace confiné, de ces multiples verrous sur la porte.

Il s'effondra sur son « lit » et retint ses larmes en clignant des yeux. Slade claqua la porte et la verrouilla.

Il en avait fini avec lui pour cette nuit et l'avait remis dans sa cage.

_Pour cette nuit_.

Robin se recroquevilla à même le sol et tira le drap au-dessus de sa tête. Il était en proie à une douleur atroce, il avait l'impression que ses boyaux avaient été déchirés par ce rapport brutal. Il présentait des contusions dues aux mauvais traitements de Slade, à ses attouchements et à la prise qu'il avait exercé sur son corps pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il transpirait abondamment ; ses cheveux noir d'ébène étaient décoiffés et emmêlés.

Il avait sangloté un petit peu lorsque son maître était passé à l'acte et celui-ci l'avait puni pour cela.

Pour avoir montré des signes de faiblesse.

De douleur.

D'effroi.

Les ecchymoses n'étaient pas encore visibles. Mais ils les ressentaient, c'était comme si la douleur était à l'état liquide et s'étalait sous sa peau. Des petites marques de tendresse qui le faisait gémir quand il appuyait dessus.

Son corps tout entier lui paraissait tellement sale et éreinté. Il voulait prendre une douche mais il n'y en avait pas dans cette pièce ; il n'y avait même pas d'eau pour enlever les larmes de son visage. Il n'était pas même pas encore rhabillé correctement ; Slade l'avait trainé jusqu'ici avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir de remettre ses vêtements. Sa braguette était toujours ouverte, son pantalon déboutonné ; sa ceinture encore débouclée. Son masque était de travers sur son visage trempé de sueur et il le replaça d'une main tremblante.

C'était en partie ce que Slade attendait de lui. Il ne l'avait compris lorsqu'il avait accepté d'être son apprenti mais même s'il en avait pris conscience à cet instant, comme Slade l'avait justement souligné, Robin n'_aurait_ pas été en position de refuser. Il savait que Slade voulait lui apprendre à se battre ; cela il n'en doutait pas.

Mais il n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui enseigner d'_autre_.

Il était son apprenti ; cela était déjà suffisamment désagréable.

Pour Slade, il était aussi une…

… sa…

… foutue _pute_…

Une chose qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

Il s'était débattu et avait pleuré. Il avait été puni pour cela ; les marques sur son corps en témoignaient.

Slade l'avait menacé également. Le raillant à l'aide de la commande. Le pouce sur la gâchette.

Et Robin avait continué à verser ses larmes en étouffant ses sanglots. En diminuant au maximum ses gestes de défense.

Tandis que Slade lui « enseignait ».

Tout cela pour ses amis ; toute cette souffrance en leur nom.

_Tout cela pour eux._

La journée s'écoula et céda sa place à l'obscurité. L'entraînement avait débuté ce jour-là et Robin en souffrait et saignait. Slade était un professeur cruel, avare en compliments mais pas en reproches. Lorsque son apprenti faisait mal quelque chose, il le punissait. Lorsqu'il le faisait correctement, c'était à peine s'il le remarquait. Quand il battait en retraite, pour essayer de reprendre son souffle, il le réprimandait avec encore plus de dureté.

Rien ne lui convenait.

Du moins, c'était ce que le garçon s'imaginait.

Il n'avait pas été fait mention de la nuit précédente ; comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, blotti dans le nid de ses draps qu'il avait lui-même agencé, Robin s'endormait et se réveillait sans cesse.

L'une de ses lèvres était fendue et saignait encore un peu.

Sous son uniforme de cuir noir et jaune, des marques, déjà bleuies, ornaient sa peau pâle comme l'auraient fait des fleurs.

Ses cheveux, emmêlés à cause de la sueur, lui retombaient en travers du visage alors que son gel, deux jours plus tôt, assurait encore parfaitement leur fixation.

Slade lui avait promis qu'il pourrait prendre une douche demain même si Robin trouvait que cela représentait peu pour lui en être reconnaissant. Il l'avait très peu nourri mais l'avait toutefois laissé boire à sa soif. Il l'avait même autorisé à emmener une bouteille avec lui dans la pièce lorsqu'il l'avait bouclé pour la nuit.

C'était tellement _aimable_ de sa part.

Une fois de plus, ses armes lui avaient été retirées, pour prévenir toute évasion.

Ou peut-être pour l'empêcher d'attenter à sa propre vie.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Robin dormait à présent. Apaisé. Il récupérait.

Pas pour très longtemps.

Il se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis des différents verrous que l'on ouvrait. Slade pénétra à nouveau d'un pas rapide dans la cellule et Robin se figea, toujours recroquevillé.

Il feignait de dormir encore.

« Tu ne dors pas, murmura Slade sur un ton malveillant, je te laisse jusqu'à _trois_ pour te lever. »

Robin frémit et se dépêtra de ses draps avant de se lever. En seulement vingt-quatre heures, la nature de son attitude rebelle avait changé. À présent, il ne regardait plus simplement Slade avec la défiance d'un combattant, il l'observait avec au fond des yeux la peur d'une victime. Son apparence physique était épouvantable : couvert d'ecchymoses, de sang, de sueur. Ses cheveux, d'habitude hérissés en pointes parfaitement dessinées, étaient sales et retombaient sans vigueur ; son visage était pâle, ses traits tirés.

Mais le pire était ce que l'on pouvait pas voir. La peur au fond de ses yeux bleus, cachés derrière son masque. L'intelligence de ce qui allait arriver. La terreur à l'idée de ce qui arriverait à ses amis s'il n'obéissait pas.

Il n'était à présent rien de plus qu'un petit oiseau chanteur dans une cage, littéralement. Brisé. Détruit par la captivité ; par la cruauté et les sévices.

Slade s'approcha de lui et le garçon se plaqua contre le mur de la cellule en réprimant un cri d'effroi.

Il redoutait que celui-ci ne lui vaille un nouveau passage à tabac.

« Tu trembles de peur à cause de moi, mon garçon, constata Slade, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Tu as peur de moi. Tu es effrayé par ton _maître_.

- Pas encore, le supplia Robin d'une voix faible en cherchant à reculer encore. _S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, pas encore…_ Pas après la nuit dernière, _pitié_… »

Il ne pût réprimer son cri cette fois lorsque Slade l'immobilisa contre le mur ; Robin se raidit sous la prise de son maître, osant à peine respirer.

« Ne t'humilies pas ! lui siffla Slade d'un air dégoûté. Tu viens avec moi. Je veux t'apprendre autre chose. Je n'ai pas le sentiment que nous ayons traité tous les sujets que nous avions pour aujourd'hui… »

Il relâcha sa prise sur les poignets du garçon et gagna la sortie.

« Tu… Tu ne vas pas… ? »

Robin n'acheva pas sa question, cherchant plutôt à comprendre les intentions de Slade en le suivant du regard. Il restait adossé au mur.

Sans se retourner, Slade s'arrêta. Il plaça la commande derrière son dos, à la vue de Robin.

« Même si la réponse était affirmative, répondit il calmement, d'une voix trahissant sa malveillance, serais-tu _en mesure_ de refuser ?

- Je…

- Suis-moi. »

Malade d'inquiétude, Robin vint à lui et descendit le couloir à sa suite, tête baissée.

La pièce principale. Des engrenages. Il leva les yeux vers ces derniers en entrant. Il ne comprenait pas cette obsession de Slade pour les engrenages.

Il ne comprenait pas _Deathstroke_.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il le haïssait de toutes les fibres de son corps. Chaque petite cellule isolée, chaque terminaison nerveuse, chaque vaisseau sanguin réclamait vengeance, que le sang soit versé.

Mais tant que Slade avait le contrôle, il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire.

Frissonnant, Robin observait Deathstroke tandis que celui-ci gagnait une fois de plus son siège, de la même façon que la nuit précédente. Et de la même façon que la nuit précédente, il fit venir son apprenti jusqu'à lui et le força à s'agenouiller à ses pieds.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, ce soir, Robin, lui révéla-t-il d'une voix basse. »

Il observait en même temps les tremblements du garçon dont les épaules étaient rentrées et la tête noire baissée.

Robin releva la tête dans sa direction.

Il ne répondit rien.

« Non, je vais t'enseigner quelque chose, poursuivit l'homme masqué en parlant davantage pour lui-même que pour Robin. »

Il croisa ses jambes et plaça la pointe de son pied sous le menton de Robin. Il lui pencha ainsi la tête en arrière.

« Quelque chose que tu dois apprendre si tu dois rester ici avec moi. »

L'adolescent secoua la tête pour se défaire du pied qui soulevait son menton. Slade ne fit pas de remarques bien qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

« Ce sera plus simple si nous restons dans cette configuration, commenta-t-il d'un air grave, je serai assis ici et toi tu resteras à genoux. Quoique… Approche-toi et redresse ton dos. »

Robin obtempéra, tremblant comme une feuille. Slade écarta alors les jambes et commença à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

Robin comprit ce que Slade voulait lui « enseigner » et cela le fit presque vomir. Il se leva d'un bond, déterminé à atteindre la porte mais Slade lui sauta dessus et le saisit à la gorge.

« _Ne sois pas idiot, mon garçon_, lui lança-t-il en lui montrant la commande. »

Il lâcha le cou du jeune homme pour s'emparer de ses poignets. Il les maintint au creux de l'une de ses grandes mains puissantes.

Robin se débattit et lutta contre cette prise en commençant à pleurer.

« _S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas_, supplia-t-il le visage en larmes, terrifié. _Pitié…_ Tout sauf ça ! _Tout _!

- Cesse de pleurer. »

À part cet ordre, Slade ne prêta presque aucune attention à l'adolescent, l'empêchant de se débattre d'une main, ouvrant la fermeture éclair de son propre pantalon de l'autre.

« _… Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras_, promit le garçon, en proie au désespoir.

- Tu vas faire _ça_.

- Je _peux pas_…

- Tu _peux_ le faire et tu _vas_ le faire, sinon tes _amis_ en subiront les conséquences. »

Robin baissa la tête, les poignets toujours enserrés par la main de son bourreau, et il poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« Prêt ? »

Il secoua la tête vigoureusement mais Deathstroke ignora aussi ce geste. Il déplaça sa main derrière la tête de Robin et chercha à le pousser entre ses cuisses mais le garçon lui résista et commença à se débattre avec une furie animale, le frappant et le griffant sauvagement. Il se libéra de l'emprise de Slade et prit la fuite, se dirigeant directement vers la porte.

_Fermée._

Paniqué, effrayé, Robin tourna sur lui-même, les yeux grand ouvert, à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

« Robin. »

Se sentant davantage en sécurité maintenant qu'il était assez loin de lui, l'interpellé porta son regard sur son maître. Celui-ci était simplement assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées à nouveau. La ceinture défaite, la fermeture éclair ouverte ; _patientant_.

Alors que Robin ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Slade pointa du pouce les écrans géants qui se trouvaient derrière lui.

Quatre schémas, respectivement celui de Cyborg, de Starfire, de Beast Boy et de Raven. Et les silhouettes humaines exposées là se remplissaient lentement d'une couleur rouge ; les graphiques s'emplissaient de manière importante…

Les implants les attaquaient.

Ils étaient en train de les tuer de l'intérieur.

« NON ! »

Se précipitant à nouveau en ligne droite, Robin atteignit les graphiques et leva les yeux vers eux, en proie à un profond désespoir. Il serra les poings à la vue de celui de Starfire, se tourna vers celui de Cyborg, sans plus pouvoir, une fois de plus, retenir ses larmes…

« ARRÊTE ÇA ! hurla-t-il en faisant volte-face en direction de Slade. »

Ou plutôt en direction du dossier de son fauteuil.

« Alors, fais ce que te demande, répliqua tranquillement Slade. »

Robin regarda les écrans.

Il songea à ce que Slade attendait de lui et sentit un poids sur son estomac.

Il porta à nouveau son regard sur les écrans.

« D'accord, bredouilla-t-il. _Arrête _simplement ça… »

La couleur rouge s'estompa des écrans jusqu'à disparaître et les graphiques revinrent à la normale.

« Viens ici, Robin. »

Son corps tout entier lui paraissait devoir obéir, Robin revint au pied de Slade.

« À genoux. »

Furieux, il obéit. Il était maintenant davantage la proie de la colère que de la peur.

Mais il restait effrayé malgré tout.

Immobile, il passa sa langue sur ses dents. Puissantes, tranchantes pour certaines.

Slade allait le regretter amèrement.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, écarta à nouveau les jambes. Mû par l'instinct, Robin se recula et Deathstroke brandit la commande.

« Voyons de quoi tu es capable, mon garçon, murmura-t-il. »

Furieux, Robin se tenait prêt à le mordre -

« Oh ! Et Robin ? »

Slade planta la commande à devant le visage de Robin, à quelques centimètres de sa bouche ouverte.

« Inutile de te rappeler ce qui arriverait si tu avais en tète de… Oh, je ne sais pas… De me mordre ou quelque chose dans ce genre là… ? »

Le sang du garçon se glaça et il leva les yeux en direction de Slade.

Son œil gris brillait de cruauté.

« _Espèce d'ordure_, murmura Robin en décortiquant chaque syllabe.

- Je pourrais te répondre : 'La ferme, sale petit suceur de bites', répondit Deathstroke en jubilant. Mais cela ne me ressemblerait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te _hais_ ! »

Tandis qu'il sifflait ces paroles, des larmes abondaient de nouveau à ses yeux.

« Tu t'imagines que _je_ _t_'aime bien ? grommela Slade en accompagnant d'un éclat de rire.

- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je -

- Tu es là, l'interrompit Slade d'une voix calme, tu as juré d'obéir au moindre de mes ordres par crainte pour la vie de tes amis. Pourquoi je ne profiterais pas de toi ? »

Robin ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour lui lancer au visage son avis incisif sur la question et Slade en profita pour le forcer à passer à l'acte. Aussitôt, Robin s'étrangla, manquant même de s'étouffer. Il se débattit mais Deathstroke l'empêcha de se dérober, une main derrière sa tête ; l'adolescent écrasait les genoux de son maître entre ses doigts mais ce dernier n'en paraissait très surpris.

« Et maintenant, fais ça correctement, murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux noirs et gras de sa victime, les doigts écartés. Lentement et avec application. Utilise ta langue. _Bon garçon_… »

Tandis qu'il tressaillait, à genoux, la tête maintenue entre les deux cuisses de Slade avec sadisme, Robin luttait contre sa profonde envie de vomir. Il pouvait à peine respirer, il était au bord de l'asphyxie, le goût dans sa bouche était atroce et malgré tout cela…

Il était…

… En train de _sucer_ Slade…

Il faillit régurgiter à cette seule idée qui se précisait dans son esprit. Plus que tout au monde, il voulait le mordre, lui faire endurer cette douleur qu'il savait insupportable.

Mais il ne le fit pas.

Slade remua dans son fauteuil en gémissant très légèrement. Sa main tenait toujours la tête de Robin mais lui faisait à présent faire de doux et lents mouvements circulaires pour caresser ses cheveux et sa nuque. Déplaçant légèrement la tête de son apprenti sur le côté, il altéra la position initiale. Et fit pénétrer davantage son membre dans la bouche de l'adolescent.

Il l'introduisit à nouveau.

_Profondément dans sa gorge_.

Robin étouffait à présent réellement et par réflexe, il commençait à avoir des haut-le-cœur tandis que Slade glissait son appendice jusqu'au milieu de sa gorge. Il bougea la tête, résista et Deathstroke semblait apprécier le spectacle.

Il le complimenta :

« _Bon garçon… C'est bien…_ »

La vision de Robin commençait à s'assombrir légèrement et il comprit qu'il suffoquait pour de bon. Et le goût répugnant qui se répandait encore davantage dans sa bouche ne faisait que confirmer ses craintes.

Que Slade allait finir - inéluctablement - par jouir et que lorsqu'il le ferait, ce serait directement dans la bouche de l'adolescent.

Alors il se débattit, suffoquant, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage trempé par la sueur, maintenu entre les deux de son maître avec sadisme.

Et Slade parut prendre conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Cette idée te perturbe-telle à ce point ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paisible à laquelle la cruauté et l'amusement mêlés conférés un accent révélateur. »

Il empoigna les cheveux du garçon avec férocité.

« Eh bien, tu ferais bien de prendre ton courage à deux mains parce que j'attends de toi que tu avales tout. »

Robin ferma les yeux, le plus fort qu'il pût, essayant de penser à ses amis : la raison pour laquelle il faisait cela.

_Pour eux_.

Slade laissa échapper un son à mi-chemin entre un soupir et un gémissement, à peine audible.

Et Robin se retrouva confronté à une éruption de matière chaude et visqueuse…

Sa bouche en était remplie ; il yen avait trop, une partie lui échappa donc, coulant le long de son menton…

Il conserva le fluide dans sa bouche tandis que Deathstroke se retirait. Il allait vomir, il le savait -

« Ne _songe_ même pas à le recracher, susurra Slade en se penchant vers lui. Avale, tu seras un gentil garçon… »

Il brandit la commande pour donner du crédit à sa menace et Robin laissa tomber sa tête.

Pris d'un frisson de dégoût, l'estomac retourné, il avala.

« Très bien. »

Slade s'occupa de se rendre de nouveau présentable et se leva.

« Bien, commenta-t-il. Ce n'est pas parfait mais tu apprendras avec la pratique… »

Robin releva la tête et le regarda en s'essuyant le menton, les yeux derrière son masque n'étaient que peur et souffrance.

Déchéance.

S'emparant de son poignet, Slade le remit sur ses pieds et le ramena jusqu'à sa cellule. Il le jeta à l'intérieur et claqua la porte.

Mais alors que Robin se recroquevillait sur le sol gelé, la ,porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Deathstroke pencha la tête à l'intérieur.

« Oh, et Robin ? »

Il rit un peu, le son résonnant contre les murs nus de la minuscule pièce.

« Lorsque j'ai déclenché les implants de tes amis… »

Robin leva les yeux vers lui une fois de plus.

« C'était du bluff. »

Le sourire narquois sur son visage se devinait dans la lueur de son unique œil gris.

« Ce n'était qu'un simulation. »

La porte fut encore fermée avec brutalité mais cette fois, Robin entendit le cliquetis des verrous.

Il était à nouveau prisonnier de sa cage, tel l'oiseau chanteur qu'il était.

Roulant sur lui-même pour se retrouver à quatre pattes, il se mit à vomir brutalement par terre. Les restes de son unique et maigre repas du jour, un peu d'eau et beaucoup de…

… cette matière blanche et visqueuse…

Il eut de nouveau un haut-le cœur mais son estomac était vide. S'emparant d'une main tremblante de sa bouteille d'eau, il en vida une grande partie pour effacer le goût dans sa bouche puis jeta le reste sur son visage. Il posa l'un des draps sur la flaque de vomi pour l'éponger et se leva, encore tremblant.

Même à ce moment là, il voulait se rappelait qu'il faisait cela…

_Pour eux_.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'à quel point il pourrait supporter cela.

Ce que Slade lui ferait d'autre.

Il regarda par l'étroite fenêtre : le clair de lune était obstrué par les barreaux.

Il pensa à eux.

Il pensa à ce qu'il avait traversé pour eux.

Tout cela pour empêcher Slade de les tuer.

Il se demanda s'il « bluffait » ou non.

Se laissant tomber sur son tas de draps, Robin éclata en sanglots.


	3. Pour eux

_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette oeuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

_**

* * *

**_

Clauses

Chapitre Trois  
Pour eux

_La liberté._

_Ce mot semblait tout à coup délicat à ses oreilles. Une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié jusque là._

_Il s'assit sur une balançoire. Artisanale, suspendue à un arbre dont il ignorait l'existence, sur l'Île Titan. Il ignorait comment ce dernier avait pu lui échapper et d'ailleurs il était certain qu'il n'avait jamais été là avant._

_Starfire était assise à ses côtés sur la balançoire, sa hanche effleurait la sienne. Ils se balançaient doucement d'arrière en avant tandis qu'elle fredonnait une chanson dans une langue qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui et fabriquait en même temps une natte de marguerites de ses doigts longs et fins. Elle portait déjà une couronne de ces fleurs sur sa tête ainsi qu'une autre tresse florale en guise de collier._

_Le soleil brillait au-dessus d'eux et il entendait les oiseaux chanter. Des akènes de pissenlits étaient ballotés par un imperceptible courant d'air. Le ciel était un paradis d'azur pur et sans limites._

_Starfire acheva sa chaine et la fit glisser délicatement sur la tête du garçon en louvoyant parmi les pointes que formaient ses cheveux d'ébène. Une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait et il lui adressa un sourire en retour, un sourire qui venait du fond de son âme. Elle s'appuya contre lui tandis que le soleil faisait rougeoyer sa chevelure et ils échangèrent un baiser._

_Un long et délicat baiser qui ne le prit pas au dépourvu. Presque comme s'il s'y attendait._

_Mais soudain, elle se recula et il vit qu'elle fronçait les sourcils._

_« Quoi ? »_

_Il tendit la main dans sa direction avec empressement, désireux de retrouver cette silhouette élancée et parfaite entre ses bras ; désireux de sentir la chaleur de cette peau dorée contre la sienne, la forme de son sourire contre ses lèvres, ses courbes irréprochables sous la paume de ses mains._

_Mais elle s'esquiva et le considéra soudain avec dégoût bien qu'elle l'ait embrassé seulement quelques secondes plus tôt._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à nouveau. »_

_Et il fois de plus, il tendit la main vers elle ; elle saisit son poignet, l'empêchant ainsi de la toucher._

_« Robin, ça ne peut plus continuer, déclara-t-elle, le regard fixé sur le sol. »_

_La balançoire en vint lentement à s'arrêter._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne peut plus continuer ? Je ne comprends pas._

_- **Nous deux**, répondit Starfire qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Toi et moi, Robin. Ce n'est pas que je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi, c'est juste que… enfin, je crois que je ne peux plus te faire confiance. Tu m'as caché trop de choses. »_

_Il se mit à s'agiter et avec lui, la tresse de marguerites autour de son cou._

_« Quel genre de choses ?_

_- Eh bien… »_

_Starfire leva les yeux vers lui et ses iris vertes rencontrèrent ses yeux bleus masqués._

_« Il y a trop de choses à ton sujet que j'ignore. Par exemple, tu m'avais caché que tu étais un suceur de bite. »_

_Robin cligna des yeux._

_« Quoi ? »_

_Avait-elle vraiment dit cela ? Ou avait-il rêvé ?_

_« Répète-ça, demanda-t-il affecté. » _

_Starfire le toisa d'un air hautain._

_« Tu as oublié de me dire que tu étais un suceur de bite, répéta-t-elle avec hargne. »_

_Il vit ses lèvres parfaites former ces mots. Il entendit sa voix délicate les prononçait._

_Mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire._

_« C'est faux, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix tremblante, Starfire, s'il te plaît…_

_- Je savais que tu nierais ! l'interrompit-elle en sautant de la balançoire pour se retourner et se placer face à lui. Mais ne t'imagine pas pouvoir me mentir, Robin ! Je ne te croirai pas ! »_

_Robin se leva à son tour et tendit les bras vers elle pour la troisième fois. Et une fois encore, elle se recula pour rester hors d'atteinte, de telle façon que ses bras n'enlacèrent rien d'autre que le vent._

_« Ne me touche pas ! cria-t-elle, furieuse. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me touches, Robin, ni que tu m'embrasses. Pas après ce que je sais que tu as fait !_

_- Mais je n'ai pas…_

_- En fait, elle a raison. »_

_Robin fit volte-face et découvrit que Cyborg, Beast Boy et Raven se tenaient tous les trois derrière lui ; il découvrit également que le monde clair et merveilleux qui l'entourait s'était dissipé. Ils se tenaient à présent au milieu d'un trou noir, ces trois derniers debout face à lui, Starfire dans son dos, les bras croisés, et lui, l'accusé, au centre._

_Ses habit aussi n'étaient plus les mêmes. Plus de costume rouge, jaune et vert ; à la place, son uniforme d'apprenti._

_Un'S' sur son torse._

_« J'imagine que la vérité éclate au grand jour maintenant, hein, Robin ? l'attaqua Cyborg avec véhémence, les bras croisés lui aussi. Pourquoi tu nous a trahi, j'entends._

_- Pourquoi tu t'es joint à Slade, ajouta Beast Boy dans un murmure de méchanceté._

_- Mais on te comprend, poursuivit Raven avec froideur, c'est évident que tu préfères sucer la queue de Slade plutôt que de traîner avec une bande de minables comme nous. Après tout…_

_- __… Tu __**es**__ obsédé par cet homme, acheva Starfire, derrière lui. _

_- Non, je... »_

_Il jeta un regard éperdu à chacun d'entre eux. Comment pouvait-il croire une telle chose à son sujet ? Qu'il se soit joint de gré à Slade ? Qu'il ait fait cela **de gré**... _

_« J'ai fait ça pour __**vous**__ ! explosa-t-il, presque en larmes. Vous ne comprenez pas ? Il vous tuera si je ne fais pas tout ce qu'il dit !_

_- Oh, c'est vrai, parce que tu es vraiment en souffrance, se moqua Beast Boy._

_- Il te fait du mal, c'est ça, Robin ? renchérit Cyborg sur un ton ignoble, faussement consolateur._

_- Et tu faisais ces choses, toutes ces choses pour __**nous**__ ? »_

_Raven retira sa capuche et il découvrit ses quatre yeux rouges et flamboyants._

_« C'est gentil. Quel dommage que ce ne soit qu'un mensonge, hein ?_

_- Tu crois que j'ai voulu ça ? hurla Robin, hystérique._

_- Bien sûr, c'est évident, commenta Starfire derrière lui. »_

_Il se tourna dans sa direction et s'aperçut que ses yeux également étincelaient, mais telles des émeraudes plutôt que des rubis ; de plus, elle n'en avait qu'une paire._

_« Tu affirmes le haïr et pourtant, tu ne penses qu'à lui. Tu passes tout ton temps à le chercher et pourtant tu n'as jamais réussi à te rapprocher une seule fois du succès. Est-ce un besoin maladif de te battre contre lui qui te motive ou bien plutôt le besoin, durant ces combats, de ressentir son toucher ? Sa proximité ? Le son de sa voix qui articule ton nom tandis qu'il te provoque ? Est-ce que tu fais simplement comme si les sons qu'il laisse échapper durant vos combats ne trahissent pas la douleur mais plutôt qu'ils sont engendrés par tes fantasmes de le combler ? Qu'il gémit parce que tu le touches ?_

_- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? murmura Robin, consterné._

_- Parce que je sais que c'est la vérité, rétorqua-t-elle en reniflant. »_

_Et des larmes affluaient maintenant au bord de ses yeux emplis de colère, elle laissa courir ses mains le long de son corps, effleurant les courbes aguicheuses de ses seins et de ses hanches._

_« Tu aurais pu m'avoir __**moi**__, Robin ! laissa-t-elle exploser. Tout ce que tu désirais ; tout ce qui avait enflammé ton imaginaire d'adolescent humain de sexe masculin à maintes reprises par le passé, y compris ce qui te faisais te réveiller dans des draps humides. Je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre et je croyais que c'était réciproque. Mais si tu préfères être la pute de Slade alors pourquoi resterai-je ici à écouter tes mensonges ? »_

_Elle tendit la main et arracha la tresse de marguerites qu'il portait autour de son cou avant de la réduire en cendres en un éclair. _

_Ils se rapprochèrent tous les quatre de lui et il commença à reculer, éprouvant tout à coup de la crainte à leur égard._

_De la crainte à l'égard de leur entêtement à mettre sa parole en doute._

_« Je l'ai fait pour vous, bredouilla-t-il tandis que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux._

_- On n'en doute pas, 'Red X', répliqua Cyborg, acerbe, tout en faisant craquer ses doigts métalliques. Mais plus encore, tu l'as fait pour __**toi**__._

_- Je... »_

_Slade sortit des ténèbres tout relatifs et referma ses bras sur la fine silhouette de son apprenti. Robin se raidit et n'osa même pas bouger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre mais ce n'était pas le désir qui provoquait cela ; c'était la peur à l'état pur._

_« Vous, les Titans, vous êtes dangereusement éternisés, murmura Slade tandis qu'il posait son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Robin. Mon apprenti aimerait vous voir partir. Je vois bien que votre présence le contrarie ; et ce qui __**le**__ contrarie __**me**__ contrarie... »_

_Les Teen Titans se considérèrent les uns les autres, en haussant les épaules d'un même mouvement._

_« Bien sûr, maugréa Cyborg, vous avez probablement prévu une autre séance de turlute tous les deux, alors qui sommes-nous pour nous imposer ? »_

_Tétanisé entre les bras de Slade, Robin vit ses amis lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner, les ténèbres commencèrent à auréoler leurs silhouettes avant de les faire disparaître totalement._

_« Ne m'abandonnez pas ! leur cria-t-il tandis qu'il sanglotait et se débattait. »_

_Même Starfire ne se retourna pas._

_« Ils sont une source de distraction pour toi, lui souffla Slade sur un ton menaçant tandis qu'il retirait son menton du sommet du crâne du garçon._

_- Ne leur fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en se tournant vers son maître. »_

_Slade traça avec l'un de ses longs doigts les contours du 'S' sur le torse de Robin._

_« Je ne leur ferai rien si tu fais tout ce que je te demande, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis un homme de parole comme tu le sais... »_

_Il marqua une pause et suivit encore du doigt les contours de la lettre, et encore, et encore..._

_« Cela dit, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu accordes davantage d'importance à leur bien-être qu'au tien, poursuivit-il d'un air détaché. Après qu'ils t'ont rejeté avec une telle cruauté, et de surcroît après tout ce que tu as fait pour leur bien..._

_- Ce sont mes amis, murmura Robin, brisé, les yeux au sol, je fais ça pour eux._

_- En effet. »_

_Slade saisit sans égards le garçon par le menton et lui fit lever la tête._

_« Souviens-toi simplement que, maintenant Robin, murmura-t-il d'un air menaçant, tu es à moi. »_

_Il dessina les contours du 'S' une ultime fois puis se pencha en avant jusqu'à ce que leurs visages masqués se touchassent presque._

_« Tout **à moi** ! » _


	4. L'effet inverse

_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette oeuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

* * *

**Clauses**

Chapitre Quatre  
L'effet inverse

« Plus fort ! »

Robin essuya les gouttes de sueur sur son front - repoussant dans un même geste sa frange de cheveux gras - tandis qu'il changeait de position et obéissait à l'ordre de son maître.

« Mets-y plus de force, mon garçon ! Renforce-le coup de tout ton poids ! »

Robin ne parvint pas à retenir une faible plainte provoquée par l'épuisement mais obtempéra encore, refusant de montrer qu'il était sur le point de s'écrouler.

« Bien. Maintenant, plus vite.

- Je _peux pas_... soupira-t-il, je _peux vraiment pas_...

- Tu ferais mieux d'_essayer_ ou bien Jump City se retrouvera à court de héros adolescents d'ici demain à la même heure. »

Robin réagit à la menace et recommença à s'agiter un peu, balançant à nouveau son poids dans son coup ; il voulait hurler de frustration. Quoi qu'il fasse, rien n'était assez bon.

Pas assez _fort_.

Pas assez _rapide_.

Slade vit son petit apprenti vaciller dangereusement, proche de l'évanouissement, et cela ne fit que lui arracher un sourire.

« Tu peux faire mieux, Robin, maugréa-t-il sur un ton dangereux. Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler ce qui se passera si tu continues de me décevoir... »

Il observa le jeune homme qui essayait de se relever, l'expression déterminée qui se lisait sur son visage ; il bondit une fois de plus vers la cible que Slade tenait nonchalamment dans l'une de ses mains, jeta son maigre corps tout entier dans ce coup de poing et positionna son poignet de façon à gagner un instant supplémentaire...

Slade s'esquiva sur le côté et lui fit un croche-pied en bonne et due forme ; le garçon se retrouva étalé au sol et son cri de surprise fit doucement rire Slade, sincèrement amusé.

« Nous avons fini pour ce soir, déclara-t-il avec aigreur en jetant négligemment la cible par terre. Je ne crois pas que je supporterai plus longtemps de te voir te ridiculiser. »

Robin laissa échapper un grognement à la fois agacé et exaspéré tandis qu'il s'efforçait de se relever et de se tournait vers son maître. Il dégagea encore les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, agacé par cela aussi : son gel qui datait de... trois, quatre jours ? Il semblait tout simplement ne faire plus qu'un avec ses cheveux. Les sévices physiques, les sévices sexuels, les sévices mentaux... Il n'était presque plus capable de discerner la frontière entre ces trois choses.

Il savait seulement que Slade le faisait lentement glisser vers la folie.

Pas le genre de folie qui le pousserait à le _désirer_, comme il l'avait peut-être espérer. Non, juste la folie pure.

Point.

_De toute façon_, le gel dans ses cheveux avait complètement fondu depuis tout ce temps. La sueur l'avait rendu poisseux et, il devait l'admettre, gras. Il ne s'était pas lavé depuis... combien ? quatre jours ? Il était complètement épuisé sans considérer le travail 'périscolaire' que lui demandait d'accomplir Slade et ses rêves durant lesquels il se débattait, se tournait et se retournait... Il savait que l'odeur de son corps n'était pas très agréable ; il ne s'était jamais senti 'sale' au sens littéral du terme mais aujourd'hui il faisait cette expérience. Il n'avait jamais ressenti, de toute sa vie, un besoin si pressant de prendre une douche, cependant... Il avait le sentiment qu'il n'y avait pas _que_ la sueur qu'il voulait laver... Parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas pris de douche deux jours après que Slade l'ait violé si sauvagement. Il savait son apparence déplorable bien qu'il n'ait pas eu l'occasion de voir son reflet ; il pouvait presque le _sentir_.

Et Slade sembla percevoir son désespoir ; la supplique d'une douche qu'il lui avait promis la veille au soir.

Il sourit. D'une manière horrible. Mais Robin ne pouvait pas le voir, pas derrière son masque.

« J'imagine qu'à défaut de mon respect, tu as mérité une douche, dit-il doucement en laissant traîner son articulation. »

Le garçon poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il s'imaginait déjà la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau contusionnée.

Le fait de fermer la porte, de laisser Slade à l'extérieur, ne serait-ce que pour dix minutes. Le fait de savoir qu'il aurait quelques précieuses minutes pour lui-même, pour se laisser aller à ses propres pensées, pour disposer de son propre corps et de son propre esprit.

Le fait de pouvoir oublier ce qu'il était en train de devenir lentement - inévitablement.

Le putain d'apprenti de Slade.

Son putain de petit _jouet_.

* * *

La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Robin au sujet de la salle de douche alors qu'il allumait les lumière fut une question : quelle raison avait poussé Slade à aménager cette pièce ? Elle était immense pour commencer, semblable aux douches que l'on peut trouver dans les vestiaires d'une équipe de football. À vue d'œil, une douzaine de personnes pouvait facilement se répartir là-dedans.

Hors il n'y avait pas douze personnes en ces lieux. Il n'y avait que Slade et maintenant...

… _Moi_...

Cela dit, ça faisait plus d'espace pour lui. La salle était parfaitement sèche comme si elle n'avait pas servie depuis des années.

_Jamais_, en fait.

Il commença d'abord par visiter la pièce, sans enlever un seul de ses vêtement, il jeta un œil aux indicateurs pour voir comment ils fonctionnaient. Il modifia les températures de chacune des douches pour qu'elles soient identiques avant d'ajuster leurs pommeaux afin qu'aucun ne soit positionné selon le même angle que les autres.

Afin que tous les jets convergent en un seul point au centre de la pièce.

Il y avait également plein de miroirs. Tous de pleine longueur, partant du sol pour atteindre le plafond, et on en comptait environ huit dispersés sur les murs tout autour de lui. Il entrevit plusieurs images de son corps et éprouva un choc devant l'horrible apparence qui était la sienne.

Cela dit, rien n'était irréversible...

Il retira rapidement son uniforme déchiré et trempé de sueur qui lui collait à la peau, et il évita de porter les yeux sur les sombres ecchymoses à présent douloureusement visible sur son corps entièrement pâle. Sur ses bras et ses jambes, sur son torse, son ventre, son dos et son cou...

Ce n'était pas les raclées qui étaient les plus douloureuses. C'était le fait que Slade semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dégrader sa personne, à l'humilier en profitant de lui...

Le fait de savoir qu'il n'était pas en position de refuser.

Robin frémit tandis qu'il marquait une pause, la main sur l'élastique de son caleçon. Il était d'un naturel paranoïaque et il jeta un coup d'œil rapide tout autour de lui à la recherche de signes quelconques de la présence de Slade.

Rien.

Évidemment.

La pièce était immense et vide si l'on exceptait les douches et les petites étagères sur lesquelles se trouvaient disposés du savon, du shampooing et du gel douche. La porte était verrouillée ; il avait déjà vérifié deux fois. Troublé, il traversa la pièce et l'examina une troisième fois, il sourit un peu lorsqu'elle refusa de s'ouvrir malgré sa tentative.

Il se sentit davantage en sécurité et retira son caleçon noir avant de le jeter avec le reste de son uniforme noir et ambré ; il ne portait à présent plus que son masque qu'il ne retirerait pas, même après avoir vérifié la porte. Il s'avança vers les douches et se tint à l'endroit où les jets se rencontraient, il commença à se faire arroser par une eau délicieusement chaude qui jaillissait de tous les côtés. C'était absolument merveilleux et durant ces quelques minutes, il oublia tout, aidé par une bouteille de shampooing à base d'huile de noix de coco élaboré spécialement pour les chevelures sombres - apparemment, ça leur donnait davantage éclat. Il trouva satisfaction dans le gel douche aux extraits de menthe poivrée ou quelque chose d'approchant et ce dernier l'aida aussi à oublier. En fait, il était _heureux_ ; les femmes ont le lèche-vitrines pour récupérer - Starfire était du genre à acheter des accessoires de coiffure quand elle avait le moral à plat.

_Ça_, ce n'était pas du _lèche-vitrines_, non, _ça_ c'était...

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Slade.

Il était entièrement vêtu, à moitié dissimulé derrière la vapeur qui s'élevait dans la pièce et complètement trempé.

Robin poussa un cri de surprise qui se coinça dans sa gorge.

Tel Blanche Neige et son morceau de pomme ensorcelée. Il lui semblait qu'il s'étranglait également, sans rien avoir avalé...

Derrière son masque, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il commença à reculer pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son maître détrempé. Une fois de plus, les mots se dérobaient à son esprit et il fut seulement capable de se plaquer contre le mur tandis que Slade commençait à se rapprocher lentement de lui, l'eau continuant de les mouiller tous deux par jets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? lui demanda finalement Robin, d'une voix si étranglée que l'on eût pu croire que Slade le tenait par la gorge. »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« J'imagine que l'on pourrait appeler cela 'observation de la faune', plaisanta-t-il d'une voix monocorde. J'étudie les créatures dans leurs milieux naturels. Ou, dans ce cas précis, j'étudie une créature sous sa forme la plus naturelle. Dévêtue et imprudente. »

Il laissa son regard courir le long de la silhouette humide, tremblante et nue de Robin. Il y avait dans son unique œil gris un... _intérêt_ explicite ; et quelque chose d'autre également, une expression qu'il ne pouvait pas définir.

Qu'il ne voulait pas définir.

« Où est-il ? demanda l'adolescent qui essayait de changer de posture afin de dérober un maximum de son corps au regard de Slade.

- Hmm ? »

L'homme leva son œil, perplexe, et Robin, les joues rougies par la gêne et la colère, comprit que son maître reluquait son...

« Le détonateur, s'emporta le garçon. Tu es là pour ça, pas vrai ? Pour me menacer ? Pour faire ton affaire avec moi ? »

Slade rit doucement tandis que de l'eau s'écoulait à tire-larigot le long de son masque.

« Mon cher Robin, si paranoïaque à _tous_ les sujets... »

Il rit à nouveau et Robin se retourna, face au mur, au bord des larmes.

« _Sors d'ici_, dit-il d'une voix brisée, _cesse de me faire ça_...

- Hmm ? »

Cette fois, le grommèlement interrogateur s'était fait extrêmement menaçant mais Robin ne daigna pas tourner son regard dans sa direction.

« Accomplis ta sale besogne, murmura-t-il, achève ce pour quoi tu es venu jusqu'ici. Et après _laisse-moi_ finir de prendre ma douche en paix.

- C'est un ton très irrespectueux que tu emploies là, Robin, déplora Slade dans un murmure menaçant. Et en vérité, je n'ai pas le détonateur sur moi. Il n'aurait pas résisté à une exposition à l'eau. »

Il se plaça juste derrière le garçon et referma ses mains autour de ses frêles épaules. Robin baissa la tête, il tremblait et luttait pour réprimer ses sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_ ? explosa-t-il, excédé. Pourquoi joues-tu à ces jeux-là avec moi ? Si tu veux me baiser alors baise moi et qu'on en _finisse_ vite...

- Si c'était ce que je voulais, je l'aurais déjà fait, lui affirma sèchement Slade. »

Il laissa ses mains descendre le long du dos humide et glissant de Robin et il le sentit se tendre de dégoût et de crainte sous son emprise.

« Non, je veux t'_apprendre_ quelque chose, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce pour essayer de donner au garçon un sentiment illusoire de sécurité. »

_La dernière fois que tu m'as 'appris' quelque chose,j'ai fini par avaler ta semence..._

Slade sentit l'adolescent frémir sous ses mains puissantes.

« Comment es-tu entré ? bredouilla Robin, anéanti. J'avais fermé la porte.

- Il y a plus d'une manière d'entrer ici, tu sais. »

_Pas dans mon esprit en tout cas_, songea brutalement le garçon. _Tu n'en trouveras jamais l'entrée, Slade. Je ne deviendrai jamais celui que tu veux que je sois : ton apprenti ou ton amant. _**_Jamais_**.

« Non, ce que je veux t'enseigner ce soir, c'est une leçon sur _toi_, poursuivit-il d'une voix délicate.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre. »

Slade resserra sa prise sur son petit apprenti tandis qu'il riait.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu voulais faire, répondit-il d'un air mauvais. »

Il fit se retourner brutalement l'ex-Teen Titan. Il le jeta contre le mur et la tête de Robin heurta les tuiles humides. Sa vision s'obscurcit et il se réveilla quelques secondes plus tard, étendu sur le sol. Toutes les douches dispersaient encore cette eau chaude qui faisait naître la vapeur d'eau et il s'assit, secouant sa tête qui le faisait souffrir.

Une sensation délicieuse agita soudainement son corps et il parvint à en déterminer la provenance avec exactitude en quelques secondes.

Slade était assis en tailleur au dessus de l'endroit où il était allongé, la tête au creux de l'une de ses mains, il semblait s'ennuyer.

Son autre main caressait l'intérieur de la cuisse droite de Robin avec délicatesse.

L'adolescent réprima à peine son cri d'horreur et de colère et chercha à s'esquiver vivement ; Slade déploya ses bras et resserra sa prise sur lui, il retint fermement son petit corps trempé tandis qu'il cherchait à lui échapper. Il le ramena vers lui et le coucha sur ses genoux dans une étreinte solide qui contenait ses tentatives de résistance.

« Voilà ta leçon, lui susurra-t-il tandis que Robin s'agitait, trempé, entre ses bras. Il faut que tu arrêtes de bouger si tu veux découvrir quelque chose...

- _Je n'ai rien _**_envie_**_ de découvrir !_ hurla le garçon qui ne cessait de le griffer tel un chat en furie.

- Mais c'est une leçon _particulière_, lui souffla Slade qui semblait très amusé bien que son apprenti cherchait à lui arracher le seul œil qui lui restait. _Seul à seul_...

- NON ! cria Robin, la gorge à nouveau obstruée par un bout de pomme ensorcelée tel Blanche Neige.

- Mon cher garçon... »

Slade semblait à nouveau sur le point de rire.

« … Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as le choix ? »

Il remua l'une de ses grandes mains gantées et humides entre les jambes de Robin et commença à caresser en cadence sa virilité, laissant le bout de ses doigts courir avec douceur le long de sa verge : il la cajola, stimula son expansion et son durcissement sous l'effet de son toucher délicat. Progressivement, la résistance de Robin s'affaiblit à mesure que ses prédispositions virginales submergeaient chacun des sens auxquels il pouvait encore se raccrocher jusque là. Et Slade rit doucement tandis qu'il observait la chute de ce garçon si démuni, vaincu par le corps qui faisait sa fierté. Il relâcha sa prise sur Robin qui arqua alors son dos, le corps toujours ruisselant, ses cheveux d'ébène trempés étincelaient tandis qu'il les repoussaient en secouant la tête ; ses cuisses se tendirent davantage à leur tour et il poussa des halètements et des gémissements sous le toucher sensuel de Slade.

Il comprenait à peine ce qu'il était en train de faire, ce qu'il _laissait_ Slade lui faire.

L'eau ne cessait de jaillir autour d'eux tandis que le maître continuait de procurer du plaisir à son précieux apprenti exactement selon son plan. L'eau commençait à refroidir mais Robin devenait de plus en plus chaud. Les caresses de Slade gagnèrent en fermeté, en rapidité... et la respiration du garçon suivit la même courbe alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance. Sa respiration était si courte qu'il en souffrait presque ; sa virilité excitée semblait au bord de l'explosion...

Mais Slade continua d'attiser son excitation. Il redevint plus doux, ses caresses se firent de moins en moins perceptibles jusqu'à engendrer un manque complet qui conduisit le garçon à percevoir chaque petit effleurement aussi léger qu'une plume comme autant de raisons de pousser un cri déchirant. Mais il se retint de crier parce qu'il redoutait que Slade ne lui fasse du mal - ne le punisse - s'il le faisait.

Qu'il arrête tout.

Il laissa échapper des gémissement qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon plus contenir, surtout maintenant que son maître caresser le bout de son membre, son extrémité - la partie la plus sensible et la plus réactive.

Il laissa courir délicatement son pouce dessus comme s'il se fût agi du détonateur et en agaça les terminaisons nerveuses.

Et alors que l'adolescent venait juste d'acquérir la certitude que les choses allaient se concrétiser...

Slade s'arrêta. Il se releva et entraina Robin avec lui en le tirant par les bras. Il le maintint par les poignets face à l'un des miroirs de la pièce.

Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit la respiration bruyante du garçon. Ses gémissements de frustration.

« Regarde-toi, Robin, lui murmura-t-il d'un air mauvais en désignant d'un signe de tête leurs reflets dans le miroir embué. _Regarde_-toi simplement, mon garçon... »

Il essaya de calmer sa respiration emballée par l'excitation et leva les yeux vers son reflet.

Lorsqu'il se vit, il en fut presque malade.

Son agitation avait coloré ses joues en rose ; il était nu, trempé, couvert de bleus et...

_Ohmondieu..._

Et il vit son érection, plus imposante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été par le passé, et elle était ainsi à cause des _caresses de Slade_...

« Crois-tu encore ne pas m'appartenir ? ronronna Slade d'une voix si basse que Robin l'entendit à peine. »

L'homme cessa de s'amuser de la situation lorsque le garçon éclata en sanglots une fois _encore_ mais il devint si hystérique qu'il était impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit, de le calmer.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Parce que tu viens enfin de comprendre que ce que j'ai essayé de t'enseigner ces derniers est _vrai_ ?

- _Non, c'est faux !_ sanglota Robin. »

Il chercha à libérer se poignets des mains puissantes de Slade mais ce dernier ne le lâcha pas.

« Je n'ai pas envie pas de ça, Slade...

- Je me _moque_ de _tes_ envies, lui répondit brusquement son maître. Je t'ai dit que tout avait toujours eu un rapport avec toi mais laisse-moi te dire que c'est simplement parce que je veux ton corps - pour _moi seul_ - ça ne signifie pas que je m'intéresse de près ou de loin à ce que tu peux ressentir. Je ne t'_aime_ pas, mon cher garçon. _Absolument pas. _Et maintenant... »

Il lâcha les poignets de l'adolescent et forma un triangle avec ses mains dont il posa les paumes gantées à plat sur le ventre tout aussi plat de Robin. Le bout de ses doigts étaient à moins de six centimètres de l'extrémité la virilité toujours excitée du garçon.

« … Faut-il que je remédie à ce petit problème à ta place ? chantonna Slade sur un ton légèrement sarcastique. »

Robin observa son reflet terrifiant, aussi raide et fortement excité qu'il l'était _lui-même._ Slade lui caressa la nuque et il ressentit un élan presque douloureux dans son aine.

Comme son maître lui avait dit, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le _choix_ de toute façon...

« Oui. »

Il vit la bouche de l'autre Robin former ce mot insidieux. _Pourquoi_ cela lui donnait-il l'impression d'avoir signé son arrêt de mort ?

* * *

L'écho de son ultime cri lorsqu'il avait finalement atteint la jouissance résonna dans la salle de douche pendant un long moment après que tout fut fini ; Robin, tremblant, s'effondra sur le sol mouillé, au bord de l'inconscience, les jets des douches fonctionnaient encore et l'eau continuait d'être dispersée autour d'eux.

Slade se tenait au dessus de lui et l'observait.

« Tu as bien travaillé, murmura-t-il finalement. Tu réagis à cet entrainement bien plus vite que je ne l'avais imaginé. »

Robin poussa un léger gémissement en réponse et remua légèrement, trempé, dans sa position fœtale.

« Nous pourrons donc progresser plus rapidement, continua Slade d'une voix douce. Tu viendras me voir plus tard dans la nuit - dans mes quartiers - et tu viendras dans une _bonne disposition_ d'esprit. Tu m'as compris, mon garçon ? »

Robin gémit un oui avant de se recroqueviller davantage.

« Ne reste pas coucher là, misérable gamin ! lui lança son maître. Habille-toi. Je t'ai apporté un uniforme propre. »

L'adolescent s'assit, incapable de s'empêcher de trembler.

Visiblement satisfait, Slade tourna les talons et gagna la porte, non sans laisser une trainée d'eau derrière lui.

« Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi, lui dit Robin dont la voix était devenue soudainement froide. »

Il commença alors à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Slade s'arrêta.

Rit.

« Robin, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir, avant de quitter la pièce, je ne t'ai pas _demandé_ ce que _tu_ voulais... »

La porte se referma en claquant et Robin resta simplement assis là tandis que l'eau continuait de refroidir tout autour de lui.


	5. Interactions complexes

_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette oeuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

* * *

_**Clause**_

Chapitre cinq  
Interactions complexes

_« Un jour, tu baisseras ta garde. Et j'en **profiterai** pour récupérer le contrôle._

_- Ça ressemble à une menace, jeune homme. Une menace tout à fait alléchante, en fait... »_

Une pause.

Quel jeu stupide du chat et de la souris. Et pourtant, c'était amusant ; du moins pour _lui_.

La patience n'était pas l'une de ses vertus : même à ce moment-là, son 'amusement' arrivait lentement à son terme. Il avait trop d'ambition pour prendre soin de quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Mais il pouvait tout de même jouer avec tant que l'objet en question l'intéressait. Il pouvait continuer de dessiner sur sa surface jusqu'à ce que l'encre se fut épuisée et que la plume en eut égratigné la peinture. Mais le garçon avait intérêt à lui obéir ou il le paierait cher.

Avec le sang de ses amis.

Des amis qui, au fil du temps, lui deviendraient de plus en plus dispensables. Peut-être jusqu'à cette extrémité où il se révélerait être celui qui les détruirait.

Comme son maître serait fier lorsque ce moment viendrait.

_Tu viendras à moi ce soir, Robin. Tu viendras et je te donnerai du plaisir comme tu n'en as jamais connu jusque là. Un plaisir sur lequel, bien entendu, tu cracheras ; dans un premier temps, entendons-nous. Mais tu as bien assimilé les enseignements de ces derniers jours et je suis certain que tu ne tarderas pas à retenir **cette** leçon également. Et cela devrait te corrompre définitivement, mon précieux garçon, parce que le dégoût de toi-même, produit de ce que je te ferai subir, te laissera au bord de l'anéantissement Pour finir, afin d'échapper à la torture, tu couperas simplement cours à tes sentiments._

_Tu couperas cours à toute résistance._

_Et lorsque tu auras cessé de résister, tu me cèderas totalement. Tu deviendras véritablement mon apprenti._

_Et ce sera **toi** qui appuieras sur ce bouton._

Il attendait donc que sa proie vienne jusqu'à lui, tel un agneau à l'abattoir.

Il attendait.

Et il souriait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit tout à coup le verrou - les _multiples_ verrous - s'ouvrir, Robin s'assit. Il se raidit, s'attendant à voir Slade se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce exigüe mais quand il n'entendit aucun bruit, il se leva doucement et fila tel une ombre jusqu'à la porte. Elle s'était légèrement entrouverte sans aucune aide extérieure... Non, c'était de _Slade_ dont il était en train de parler là.

Des verrous électroniques. Un autre dispositif de contrôle, à n'en pas douter.

L'ouverture n'était pas large et la porte refusait de bouger davantage, comme si elle était bloquée dans la position où elle s'était arrêtée. Robin se colla contre elle et parvint à se faufiler à l'extérieur en passant entre la porte et le mur. S'il avait été un peu plus gros, il n'aurait jamais réussi à passer.

_Ce qui aurait pu être une bénédiction..._

Le couloir était obscur et sinistre, d'imposantes ombres lui paraissaient être projetées par des objets inexistants. Il frissonna mais ce n'était ni à cause de la peur première qu'il avait éprouvée à la vue de ce sombre couloir ni à cause de la vive fraîcheur qui semblait l'encercler plus encore que dans sa 'chambre'.

Non, il redoutait ce qui l'attendait _au bout_ de ce couloir. Ce que Slade attendait de lui.

Pour être tout à fait, il doutait que son jeu d'acteur puisse vraiment aller aussi loin qu'attendu.

Il regarda au sol - les yeux plissés pour mieux voir malgré l'obscurité - et découvrit un morceau de papier tout près de son pied gauche. Il s'accroupit et le ramassa, il le fit tourner entre ses mains puis le déplia. À cause de l'éclairage sommaire, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de tenir la feuille tout près de son visage pour lire ce qui y était écrit - le nez presque collé dessus - et lorsqu'il eut enfin déchiffrer le message, il lâcha la feuille, saisi de dégoût, et la laissa retomber sur le sol froid.

_Tu as dix minutes._

_Si tu n'es pas dans mes quartiers passé ce délai, je crois que tu es conscient des conséquences que cela engendrera. Et il sera de même si tu utilises cette courte période de liberté pour mettre au point une vaine tentative d'évasion..._

_Je ne voudrais pas dans ce cas être l'un de tes amis._

_S._

Il l'avait véritablement cerné de tous côtés. Il n'y avait rien qu'il ne puisse tenter sans que Slade ne le devine par avance. C'était ironique, au fond, qu'il soit mis en échec par un esprit qui -plus ou moins - fonctionnait comme le sien.

Peut-être était-ce la raison de toute cette haine qu'il éprouvait pour Slade. Parce qu'il savait jusqu'à quel point il se ressemblait.

En revanche...

Ce pouvait être une raison parmi un très grand nombre d'_autres_ possibilités...

Il commença à marcher et s'efforça de ne pas songer au délai qui lui était imposé et jouait en sa défaveur. Couloir après couloir, il essaya toutes les portes, il frappait, donnait des coups de pied, criait le nom de son maître... Et pendant tout ce temps, de précieux grains de sable s'écoulait vers l'autre partie du sablier qui représentait le destin de ses amis.

Toutes fermées. Aucune réponse.

Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devait lui rester lui rester une minute tout au plus, Robin commença à paniquer. À nouveau, pourtant, lui apparaissait la sinistre ironie de la situation : il paniquait parce qu'il _ne parvenait pas à trouver_ Slade...

Il balança un coup de pied circulaire dans une porte isolée au milieu d'un couloir, davantage guidé par la frustration que par autre chose. Il fut complètement pris au dépourvu lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit brutalement sous la force de son coup ; il fut si surpris, en fait, qu'il oublia d'achever correctement son attaque, s'en trouva déséquilibré et bascula à l'intérieur se retrouvant pour un instant avec ses jambes vêtues de cuir au-dessus de sa tête à la chevelure hérissée, avant d'atterrir au sol sans beaucoup de grâce.

Il se redressa sur ses mains et ses genoux puis leva la tête. Il supposa qu'il avait réussi : il était sûrement dans une chambre. Un grand lit à baldaquins occupait la majorité de l'espace, on avait apporté un grand soin à sa conception à en juger par la tête de lit sculptée et les draps d'un écarlate éclatant. Des rideaux rouges assortis aux draps de soie scintillaient sous la lumière pâle diffusée par une unique lampe de chevet posée sur table en bois de pin à droite du lit. Tout cet aménagement avait une allure délibérément romantique...

Robin frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui. Aucun signe de la présence de Slade lorsque soudain...

« Allons, était-ce _vraiment_ indispensable, Robin ? »

Robin se retourna sans tarder et s'éloigna en se trainant sur les fesses lorsqu'il découvrit que Slade se tenait derrière la porte. L'homme, cependant, semblait porter davantage d'intérêt aux dommages occasionnés sur la porte qu'à son apprenti apeuré.

« Tu répareras cela demain, mon garçon, lui annonça-t-il nonchalamment tandis qu'il passait un doigt sur l'éraflure laissée sur la porte par le talon métallique de la botte de Robin. »

Son regard se posa rapidement sur le garçon qui baissa la tête humblement - obéissant - pour témoigner son remords.

« Je suis désolé.

- Désolé _qui_ ?

- Je suis désolé, maître.

- Voilà qui est mieux. »

Slade retira sa main de la porte et la referma derrière lui ; Robin sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la serrure se fermer automatiquement dans un cliquetis.

Il savait qu'il n'avait absolument aucune chance de s'échapper désormais.

« Je suis ravi de la rapidité avec laquelle tu as appris où était ta _place_, poursuivit-il d'une voix qui se plaisait à traîner. Et bien que tu aurais pu te montrer plus ponctuel, tu es venu jusqu'ici dans le délai de dix minutes qui t'avait été accordé, je n'ai donc pas grand chose à redire là-dessus non plus. »

Robin osa à nouveau lever les yeux dans sa direction. Slade semblait vraiment... _ravi_ de ses progrès...

Le garçon se ressaisit.

_Non, ne t'aventures __**pas**__ sur ce terrain-là ; ne cherche ni son attention ni ses félicitations. Fais ce qu'il faut pour tes amis mais ne le laisse pas te briser..._

D'ailleurs, la légèreté du ton qu'il avait employé trahissait certainement le fait qu'il songeait à ce qu'il allait faire à son apprenti cette nuit. Il était ravi de _ses _projets, non des progrès de Robin.

Slade s'avança vers lui et le remit sur ses pieds en le tirant par la peau du cou.

« Malgré ce que tu penses de moi, Robin, lui murmura-t-il tandis qu'il l'obligeait à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour que leurs visages soient presque à la même hauteur, tu es venu jusqu'ici de ton plein gré, ce soir. Tu vas te délecter de tout que je vais te faire. Tu vas devenir l'esclave de ton propre corps...

- Ouais... lâcha l'adolescent qui s'agitait pour échapper à la prise de son maître. Est-ce qu'on peut simplement en finir avec ça tant qu'il me reste suffisamment d'énergie pour simuler ?

- _Simuler ? _»

Slade écarquilla son unique œil mais Robin se trouva dans l'incapacité de dire si l'homme se moquait ou non de lui.

« Mon précieux garçon, tu ne 'simuleras' _rien du tout_ ce soir ; cela au moins, je peux te le certifier. Ensuite, que cette expérience soit _douloureuse_ ou non, ça, c'est une histoire totalement différente... »

Robin détourna son regard et ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Enfin, ne précipitons pas les choses, continua Slade tandis qu'il l'ignorait et passait derrière lui.

- Où est le détonateur ? demanda brusquement le garçon qui fit volte-face au même instant pour l'observer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une jolie commode en chêne située dans le coin de la pièce.

- Là où il est toujours, Robin. _Sur moi_. »

Un soupir discret d'agacement s'échappa des narines de l'adolescent et il croisa les bras pendant qu'il regardait Slade fouiller chaque tiroir après l'autre en lui tournant le dos.

« Tu vas me laisser rester planté là toute la soirée, finit-il par grogner, de plus en plus agité à mesure que Slade l'ignorait. »

L'homme jeta un coup d'œil vers lui par dessus son épaule et Robin entendit sa voix dégoulinant de plaisir :

« On est impatient, hein, mon petit oiseau ? »

La position de Robin devint immédiatement plus défensive, le garçon serra les poings et les ramena le long de son corps.

« Impatient que ce soit _fini_, répondit-il froidement, afin que je puisse recommencer à mettre au point un plan pour te _tuer_. »

Slade rit doucement.

« J'en doute. Toutefois, au vue de ton impatience... »

Il se retourna, un foulard de velours noir dans une main. Instantanément, Robin recula, une main sur son cou : une image de Slade en train de l'étrangler à l'aide du bout de tissu avait tout à coup effleuré son esprit.

« Tu as peur de moi ? murmura Slade tandis qu'il s'avançait dans sa direction. C'est inutile, cher apprenti. Tant que tu m'obéiras mot pour mot, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal, ni à toi, ni à tes amis. »

Il se glissa derrière l'adolescent qui se raidit.

« Oh, allons, roucoula-t-il alors qu'il caressait ses épaules tendues, je ne te ferai aucun mal sauf si tu me donnes une bonne raison. Du moins, je ne t'en ferai pas _ce soir_... »

Il fit glisser sans peine le foulard de velours sur le masque qui couvrait les yeux de Robin et fit un nœud à l'arrière de sa tête pour lui masquer la vue. La main du garçon chercha immédiatement à saisir le bout de tissu pour le retirer mais elle se heurta à la poigne métallique de Slade qui se referma autour de son poignet.

« Pas le droit de regarder pour l'instant, lui souffla-t-il en resserrant très fortement sa prise sur le fin poignet du garçon. »

Robin se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de laisser échapper un son. La main de Slade relâcha son étreinte et glissa à nouveau jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses doigts commencèrent à tapoter le colletin en métal de l'uniforme de son apprenti. Il en retira l'attache et fit glisser le métal moulé le long de la fine gorge de l'adolescent, dévoilant son cou. Ses doigt se remirent au travail et massèrent habilement les épaules sous un toucher ferme et délectable. À une ou deux reprises, le garçon se tortilla alors que Slade atteignait un point sensible qui attisait un feu en lui. Et ils se tenaient là dans la pièce à peine éclairée, maître et apprenti, le premier apaisant le second avec un succès sur lequel on ne pouvait poser de mots ; l'entraînement et les raclées endurés durant les trois jours qui avaient précédé avaient tendu les muscles douloureux de Robin jusqu'à les faire ressembler à des fils d'acier. Mais Slade lui ôtait à présent toute cette pénible tension et guidait celle-ci plus bas, quelque part dans le creux de son dos où la douleur s'évanouissait comme si elle n'avait tout simplement jamais existé. Amusant : le même homme qui avait engendré cette souffrance la faisait maintenant disparaître, comme si son toucher devenait magique au contact du corps svelte de Robin.

Il ferma ses yeux derrière le bandeau de velours et ressentit une légère décharge lorsque quelques uns de ses muscles se détendirent comme par obligation, non sans libérer un peu d'acide lactique, et se remirent doucement dans leur état initial. Robin arqua son dos et laissa échapper un léger gémissement tandis que Slade se réfugiait dans le creux de son dos en faisant s'écouler les toutes dernières gouttes de douleur. Quelques millisecondes plus tard, il plaquait ses mains sur sa bouche comme pour rattraper et enfermer le gémissement qui lui avait échappé. Mais il était trop tard : il faisait le tour de la pièce, marquant son triomphe et savourant sa victoire.

Slade rit doucement et ce n'était pas un son agréable.

« Tu as aimé ? »

Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaule de Robin lorsqu'il posa cette question ; le garçon se contenta d'acquiescer d'un air nerveux, ses mains gantées de cuir couvraient toujours sa bouche.

« Veux-tu que je charme encore davantage ton corps ? »

À nouveau, Robin se contenta d'acquiescer mais cette fois, Slade passa ses mains autour de lui et retira celle du garçon, restées devant sa bouche.

« Réponds-moi correctement, mon garçon !

- Oui, marmonna-t-il doucement.

- Oui _qui_ ?

- Oui, Maître.

- _Excellent_... »

Slade laissa courir l'une de ses grandes mains le long de la silhouette élancée de Robin, il ressentait chaque détail même lorsque la perception de celui-ci n'était que fugace ; l'adolescent se rebella et réprima le soupir qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Slade rit à nouveau et retira son masque avant de le poser avec précaution sur le côté. Même privé du sens de la vue, Robin sembla comprendre ce qui se passait et commença immédiatement à lutter contre le nœud serré du bandeau autour de ses yeux.

« Non, Robin. »

L'homme se saisit à nouveau des poignets du jeune homme.

« Ma véritable identité ne _te_ concerne pas... »

Robin laissa échapper un son désespéré qui ressemblait à moitié à une plainte et Slade se contenta de sourire.

« Je suppose que c'était un son provoqué par un désir intense et impatient, siffla-t-il. »

Il commença à s'attaquer au cou du Jeune Prodige alors qu'il était encore derrière lui, il le dévorait avec passion tandis que le garçon s'agitait entre ses mains.

Toutefois, il se lassa vite de mordre la gorge de l'adolescent et il le fit se tourner afin de l'avoir en face de lui, il commença à s'accroupir et laissa en même temps ses mains descendre le long du corps de son apprenti. Là encore, Robin se retint de pousser un soupir et chercha à résister au sentiment qui l'envahissait - le terriblement sentiment de désir qui gagnait du terrain - mais à cet instant, lorsque les caresses assurées de Slade entrèrent en contact avec son entrejambe...

Il s'efforça de réprimer violemment le puissant cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres mais l'arrêter était bien au-dessus de ses moyens, nouveau rappel virulent de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il recula un peu, titubant et se retrouva dos au mur, ses jambes couvertes de cuir suffisamment écartées. Slade s'approcha à nouveau de lui et s'appliqua à lui dispenser un autre de ses massages magiques, sauf que cette fois, il œuvrait sur une partie du corps infiniment plus sensible. Des larmes commencèrent à s'écouler des yeux fermés de Robin, elles furent absorbées par le masque et maintinrent le bandeau dans une humidité salée : il pleurait pour deux raisons : d'une part à cause de la douleur croissante dans son aine à mesure que son pantalon de cuir moulant se révélait de plus en plus être un obstacle - qui le mettait mal à l'aise de surcroît - et d'autre part à cause du fait même d'éprouver cette douleur. Du fait que ce soit Slade qui l'engendrait... _l'engendrait_...

Il se trouva sur le point de crier lorsque Slade commença à caresser un point particulièrement sensible mais retint désespérément un bruit qui aurait pu le trahir avant qu'il ne s'échappe. Sa virilité était douloureuse et tirait sur le cuir noir moulant qui le retenait et la situation empira encore davantage lorsque Slade retira tout à coup ses doigts de la zone pour commencer à la dévorer à travers le pantalon. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa et ses mains, désespérées, commencèrent à tirer sur sa propre chevelure d'ébène.

Trahison tellement aisée - tellement _délibérée _- de son propre corps.

Slade décolla la bouche de l'entrejambe de Robin et sourit à la vue de la légère bosse qui était maintenant présente à cet endroit. Il laissa ses doigts courir dessus encore une fois, impressionné par le contrôle du garçon ; il ne comptait simplement pas lui laisser le plaisir d'entendre ses gémissements.

Un défi. Combler l'adolescent à tel point qu'il gémisse et hurle sans retenue et sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il pressa Robin contre le mur et déboucla rapidement sa ceinture avant d'abaisser la fermeture éclair de son pantalon et de le baisser jusqu'à ses genoux. Inutile de préciser que son boxer de coton noir ne retenait que modérément son érection qui était déjà à son extrême limite. Slade descendit également son sous-vêtement d'un geste sec et lécha brièvement le bout de sa verge avant de prendre en bouche son apprenti, sans même que ce dernier n'ait le temps de réaliser que ses vêtements étaient baissés jusqu'à ses genoux.

Le cri haletant de Robin resta coincé dans sa gorge et pour la troisième fois en quelques heures, il s'étouffait avec un morceau de pomme : il ne l'avait pas mâché celui-là, il avait juste croqué dedans et avait essayé de l'avaler. Il s'agitait contre le mur et s'autorisait maintenant à gémir, il se fichait même que Slade l'entende. En fait, il cria même le nom de son maître au milieu de ses halètements, de ses cris et de ses suppliques. Les mains de Slade parcoururent l'intérieur de ses cuisses et Robin martela le mur derrière avec ses poings tandis qu'il gémissait et sanglotait sous l'influence d'une pure extase.

Même la notion de honte perdait tout son sens face à _cela_.

Slade était légèrement déçu d'avoir remporté ce défi avec une telle facilité. Le garçon criait telle une banshee et le suppliait de continuer.

Cependant, Deathstroke pouvait se montrer généreux lorsqu'il le voulait. Il en offrit donc davantage à son apprenti - peut-être plus qu'il ne le _méritait_ - et saisit l'adolescent sous les cuisses afin de le soulever le long du mur et d'obtenir un angle différent. Robin se débattit, envoya des coups de pied et poussa des cris comme si les mains de Slade se trouvaient autour de son cou.

Jeune et dépassé par ses hormones d'adolescent, sa haine pour Deathstroke sembla insuffisante tandis que chacun de ses neurones grillait sous l'impulsion de la jouissance et lui chantait dans l'oreille une chanson moqueuse sur l'agréable trahison et Robin jouit avec une puissance formidable. Il se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, hébété, tremblant, les yeux fermés de toutes ses forces derrière le bandeau. Slade recracha par terre la douceur collante qu'il avait en bouche ; il avait contraint Robin a avalé _la sienne_ mais lorsque les rôles étaient inversés... Enfin, qui était le _maître_ ici ?

« Ce n'est pas terminé, mon garçon, lui lança-t-il tandis qu'il tendait la main dans sa direction et remettait le Jeune Prodige abasourdi sur ses pieds. »

Il le jeta avec mépris sur le lit rouge et récupéra son masque qu'il enfila à nouveau.

« Tu as eu _ta_ jouissance, poursuivit-il doucement. Et on devrait pouvoir t'offrir plus de plaisir. Je te promets que cette fois, ce sera presque moins douloureux... »

Il tendit la main et défit le nœud derrière la tête de Robin avant de lui ôter le foulard. L'adolescent cligna des yeux en le regardant, les yeux écarquillés de peur derrière son masque.

Oui, de peur. Et son pantalon autour de ses genoux, ses cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés, son front luisant de sueur... Cette vision était juste trop délicieuse pour y résister.

Slade retira promptement tout son équipement : sa ceinture, ses gants, son colletin... Tout fut jeté par terre exception faite de son masque.

Robin retrouva vite de l'aplomb et commença à fuir en se tortillant parmi les draps écarlates qu'il froissait sous son poids et son agitation. Se faire sucer magistralement était une chose ; il n'y avait aucun chance pour qu'il se soumette de gré à _cela_...

Ses cris et ses suppliques n'intéressaient pas Slade qui s'empara de lui et le tira dans sa direction alors qu'il se débattait. Robin lançait ses mains au hasard pour essayer de le griffer tel un animal sauvage tandis que Deathstroke le déshabillait, il lui ôta ses lourdes bottes, son pantalon de cuir, son caleçon avant de lui retirer le haut moulant de couleur noire et ambre en spandex, ses gantelets, ses gants et tout le reste.

« Arrête de résister, explosa Slade qui agrippait les fin épaules du jeune homme. Tu as _envie_ de ça, bon sang. Et peu importe ce que tu t'imagines, tu vas _aimer_ ça ! »

Il obligea le garçon qui se débattait à se placer dans une position très embarrassante qui offrait néanmoins un angle idéal pour une pénétration en profondeur. Robin commença à gémir et serra les draps entre ses poings en désespoir de cause.

_C'est pour eux..._

L'un des doigts effilés de Deathstroke entra en contact avec l'entrée de l'adolescent, son autre main étant occupé à maintenir sa tête et ses épaules sur le lit.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne fais pas ça, le supplia Robin, en larmes. Ça fait tellement mal...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que _ça ne faisait pas mal_. »

_C'est pour eux..._

Robin se mordit la lèvre au moment où le doigt se glissa à l'intérieur de lui et il grimaça lorsqu'un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Ils restèrent à l'intérieur une seconde ou deux puis Slade les retira mais Robin fut incapable de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Il savait ce qui allait suivre.

_C'est pour eux..._

Plutôt que de s'enfoncer en lui d'un seul coup brutal et de manière atroce comme il l'avait fait la première fois, Deathstroke préféra entrer en lui lentement cette fois. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait savourer davantage l'instant présent mais quoi qu'il en soit, cela fut moins douloureux.

La souffrance était toujours là cependant. Un fer rouge au lieu d'un coup de poignard chauffé à blanc. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Robin pour sentir du sang ruisselait le long de l'arrière ses cuisses mais l'écoulement était régulier cette fois. Slade n'était pas encore totalement entré en lui ; le garçon se mordit la lèvre pour lutter contre la douleur alors qu'il sentait son maître s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans son corps nettement plus petit. Il poussa un soupir lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le foyer, il se retira alors brutalement puis pénétra à nouveau en imprimant un rythme régulier...

Ce fut horriblement douloureux au début mais il finit par s'y habituer et la douleur se mélangea à la sensation presque plaisante de frottement et de chaleur. L'excitation recommença à l'envahir, sa respiration devint plus difficile, plus irrégulière... Les grandes mains de Slade se plaquèrent sur le ventre de l'adolescent et il se pressa contre lui alors qu'il le maintenait sous son corps.

Et soudain, il heurta quelque chose, un ensemble de terminaisons nerveuses qui fit naître de toutes nouvelles ondes de plaisir si intenses qu'il était à peine possible de les distinguer de la douleur déchirante qui le traversait. Ce frisson parcourut son corps svelte tout entier et il donna un coup de rein en poussant un gémissement digne d'une pute à chaque poussée de Deathstroke en lui. Ce dernier s'allongea et entraina Robin avec lui de telle manière que le garçon se retrouva couché sur lui, toujours empalé sur son érection flamboyante ; leurs hanches bougeaient avec une synchronisation parfaite, l'une des mains de Slade sur le ventre parfaitement plat de Robin, l'autre dans ses cheveux noir de jais. Les mains de Robin agrippèrent les draps rouges et le garçon tira dessus à chaque coup de rein, des soupirs et des gémissements s'élevaient dans son souffle tel un code érotique en Morse.

Encore une fois - avec une légère retenue sur son nom - Robin jouit le premier en criant le nom de son maître, il s'arqua contre lui alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage. Amusé et lui-même proche de la jouissance, Slade poussa Robin légèrement en avant et s'empara de son bras droit. Il le tordit derrière son dos, le maintint là, au bord de la rupture tandis que le garçon pleurnichait et grognait de douleur, il sentait sa résistance...

« Hurle, mon garçon, lui murmura Deathstroke tandis qu'il lui donnait quelques coups de rein supplémentaires. »

Robin était assis sur les genoux de son maître, les jambes écartées, l'un de ses bras tordu sans pitié derrière son dos.

L'ancien Titan gémit en réponse - un mélange de plaisir et de pure souffrance.

« _Hurle_, lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille en lui tordant le bras encore plus fort. »

Robin hurla en partie par réflexe : une réponse naturelle au fait de voir son bras être quasiment cassé. Mais aussi... pour contenter son maître dans une moindre mesure...

Les interactions complexes entre souffrance et désir, répugnance et attirance, résistance et soumission qui se produisaient dans le corps de Robin le dépassait ; Slade jouit en entendant le son torturé produit par son apprenti et sa semence jaillit profondément dans le corps du garçon. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant. Slade le repoussa et il s'écroula sur la couverture, encore tout tremblant.

La respiration difficile, Slade tira sur la couverture.

« Glisse-toi dessous, dit-il, à bout de souffle, à son apprenti. Repose-toi. Tu l'as bien mérité... »

Trop épuisé pour discuter ou protester, Robin se glissa sous la couverture et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le corps puissant et chaud de Deathstroke qui se glissait à ses côtés et il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il l'enlace.

Mais après tout cela, Slade lui tourna simplement le dos et s'endormit.

Robin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Si Deathstroke avait essayé de le prendre dans ses bras, il se serait certainement débattu et aurait refusé. Mais parce qu'il _n'avait rien tenté_...

Il se tourna également pour se retrouver face au dos de son maître. Il ne voulait pas être là, nu sous les mêmes draps soyeux que Slade. Mais au moins, c'était confortable...

Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage et il tira la couverture au-dessus de son visage.

Il avait tellement honte de lui-même et de son comportement. Comment avait-il pu laisser cet homme le dégrader ainsi ? _Comment avait-il pu _répondre à cela de la manière dont il l'avait faite ? Il éprouvait tant de dégoût à son propre égard que cela ne lui aurait jamais semblé possible.

Mais il avait une raison pour avoir agi ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

_Ce n'était pas pour lui._

_Ce n'était pas pour moi._

_C'était pour **eux**_.

… _Je crois..._


	6. Justification

_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette oeuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

* * *

_**Clause**_

Chapitre Six  
Justification

_Qu'ai-je fait ?_

_Qu'aijefaitqu'aijefaitqu'aije**fait** !_

_**Qu'ai-je fait !**_

Recroquevillé sur l'un de ses flancs - tremblant sous les couvertures écarlates qui couvraient amplement son frêle corps - Robin était encore et encore la proie de sanglots qu'il réprimait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une lourde pierre s'était logée dans sa gorge après tant d'efforts pour rester silencieux. Ses yeux dissimulés derrière son masque le brûlaient alors qu'il se contentait de percer les ténèbres du regard, il inhala l'air chaud qui s'était accumulée sous la couverture. Sous son corps, le matelas était trempé par larmes : des larmes dont il ne pouvait simplement pas retenir l'écoulement. Le désespoir n'est pas une émotion que l'on peut contrôler.

Tout comme la peur.

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains tandis qu'un nouveau sanglot brisé qui trahissait sa détresse remonta dans sa gorge, son esprit n'était plus qu'une bobine de film qui rediffusait ces scènes horribles sans discontinuer... Il pouvait encore entendre ses propres gémissements, ses cris...

« _Oh, oui ! Slade... SLADE ! Oh, oui, **oui**, OUI ! _»

Il ne pouvait trouver d'excuse à son comportement, de raison aux réactions de son corps, de justification à ses cris et ses suppliques délibérées.

Après ces événements, lorsque l'aphrodisiaque naturel qui coulait dans ses veines fut éliminé et qu'il lui fut possible de réfléchir posément, il n'éprouva plus que honte et souffrance.

Il se souvint de la manière dont il s'était agrippé, le corps luisant de sueur sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe, à la fine couverture rouge qui lui collait à la peau lorsqu'il se cambrait pour se coller au corps plus puissant de son maître... De l'extase qui avait submergé ses sens au moment où Slade avait saisi entre ses lèvres le joyau de son adolescence pour ensuite y attiser une magie telle que Robin n'en avait jamais connu jusque là... De cette splendide sensation qui l'avait envahi à la seconde même de son orgasme lorsqu'il avait déversé une précieuse part de lui-même dans la bouche impatiente de Deathstroke...

Et de cette sensation de brûlure qu'il avait rapidement appris à aimer, qui avait suffit à attiser à nouveau son désir. Du frottement fiévreux qui avait fait frissonner tout son corps et le tirait de gré dans les profondeurs du pêché qu'en tant que Robin le Jeune Prodige - ce garçon magnifique et intouchable, pilier de la justice ; le compagnon de Batman au corps parfaitement sculpté - il n'aurait jamais pu connaître.

Qu'il n'aurait jamais _du_ connaître.

Il n'en pleura que plus fort.

De honte.

De désespoir.

Un désir à tel point inique qu'il était incapable d'essayer de le comprendre.

Tout cela pour _eux_.

Comment pourrait-il se tenir à leurs côtés à présent, après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Après qu'il se fut contenté d'écarter les jambes et de laisser Slade le prendre comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'une pute. Comment pourrait-il encore avoir le droit de se tenir entre Superman et Batman, les Teen Titans d'un côté, la Ligue des Justiciers de l'autre, devant un lever de soleil, sa cape flottant au vent de manière dramatique, les épis eux aussi caressés par la brise, ce sourire juste et beau sur un visage juvénile, au teint clair et aux traits splendides ?

Alors même qu'il feindrait ne pas ressentir une contraction au niveau de son entrejambe à chaque fois qu'il penserait à sa soi-disant grande Némésis.

Non, il n'en aurait plus le droit. C'était arrogant et hypocrite de sa part de s'imaginer _le contraire_. Le viol était une chose : il l'avait subi pour sauver ses amis. Mais peu importe ce le regard qui était maintenant le sien, il avait tout de même apprécié la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Et il le regrettait, il maudissait chaque petit son qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres fermes, chaque coup de rein, mais ce remords tardif ne changeait rien.

Plus maintenant.

Il se raidit lorsqu'il le sentit bouger à côté de lui mais Slade - qui ne portait rien sur lui à part son masque - ne se réveilla pas. Robin se retourna de l'autre côté et examina le dos large et puissant de Deathstroke à la lueur de la lampe qui était restée allumée après les événements de la nuit passée. Son maître était très certainement en train de dormir, plus paisible et moins menaçant que Robin ne l'eût jamais considéré. C'était comme si, lorsqu'il était apaisé de cette façon, il était une personne totalement différente.

Une personne que Robin craignait et haïssait néanmoins.

_Et qu'il désirait_.

Il étouffa cette pensée et s'efforça de faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais eu en tête. Son esprit aiguisé commença alors à s'activer et fit la part des choses...

Slade était assoupi, nu, rien que ça ! Ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas le détonateur sur lui et qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher Robin de s'en emparer.

La justification de ses actes.

Il se laissa s'en persuader de gré, il se cramponna à cette idée. Que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simulacre. Une ruse pour instaurer un faux sentiment de sécurité chez Slade. Maintenant qu'il dormait - à l'écart du détonateur - Robin était libre de passer à l'action.

C'était ce qu'il avait prévu.

Évidemment.

Il ressuya les larmes qui maculaient son visage puis commença à remuer un peu sous la couverture, il prit la température de l'eau dans le but de vérifier jusqu'à quel point Slade avait le sommeil léger. Mais il semblait être plutôt profond, en fait - même s'il était peut-être simplement épuisé - et Robin sourit.

Il s'extirpa de sous la couverture et saisit son boxer de coton noir resté sur le sol. Il l'enfila sans faire de bruit et se sentit tout à coup... plus en sécurité.

Plus sain d'esprit. Il récupéra le reste de son uniforme et l'enfila sans plus de manière que n'en avaient fait Slade pour lui ôter. Il tressait lorsque le _cliquetis_ de son colletin se répandit dans la chambre silencieuse mais Slade ne réagit même pas. Il ajusta son masque pointu et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Deathstroke.

Toujours endormi.

Robin sourit : après tout, il avait été formé à l'art du silence. Le ninjutsu était une seconde nature pour lui. Il était cependant content que la lampe fût encore allumée : cela lui donnait l'éclairage dont il avait besoin et lui évitait de trop approcher la silhouette assoupie de Slade. Il traversa la pièce à pas de loup jusqu'à l'endroit où l'uniforme en spandex et en cuir noir de Deathstroke avait été abandonné, il le fouilla silencieusement et tressaillit à chaque fois que deux plaques métalliques s'entrechoquaient.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il dénicha le détonateur et qu'il le tint devant lui. Et un sourire de contentement aux lèvres en raison de son succès, il se leva et glissa le petit boitier de contrôle dans l'une des poches de cuir de sa ceinture. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce lorsque quelque chose d'autre attira son regard et brillait d'un éclat doré à la faible lueur de la lampe. Cela provenait du tiroir légèrement ouvert duquel Slade avait sorti le foulard qui avait servi à lui bander les yeux. Robin se glissa jusqu'à la commode, d'un pas aussi silencieux que celui d'une ombre, et ouvrit un peu plus le tiroir en se montrant prudent.

Il cligna des yeux.

Puis sourit.

Son uniforme aux couleurs écarlates et émeraudes était plié avec soin dans le tiroir, la cape noire et jaune étendue au-dessous. L'élément doré qui avait attiré son attention était son écusson 'R' qui réfléchissait la lumière. Il tendit la main et en toucha la surface lisse, il se souvint de cette durant laquelle il resté dans une grotte ruisselante et froide, une main qui le tenait en l'air, l'autre sur son cœur, à la lueur d'une bougie.

Le serment qu'il avait prêté.

Il retira ses doigts de l'insigne, le cœur douloureux. Il avait rompu ce serment. Une première fois sous l'identité de Red X, et à présent...

… À présent, _ça_...

Mais il avait le détonateur : il allait remettre les choses dans l'ordre. C'était ce qui compter pour l'heure...

C'était _tout_ ce qui compter.

Slade lui avait confisqué son uniforme pour des raisons évidentes. D'ailleurs, Robin remarqua qu'il manquait toujours le transmetteur Titan. Deathstroke l'avait sûrement détruit, réfléchissait Robin. Mais sa ceinture...

Celle qu'il portait actuellement était, bien entendu, vide, si l'on exceptait le dispositif de contrôle qu'il avait dérobé. Et à ce sujet, comment comptait-il le saboter ? À mains nues ?

À nouveau, il plongea doucement la main dans le tiroir et s'efforça de sortir un birdarang de sa ceinture jaune : il n'osait pas sortir l'objet tout entier. Non, un seul birdarang suffirait...

Il replaça le tiroir dans sa position initiale puis gagna la porte sans faire de bruit, il la déverrouilla et se glissa à travers l'étroit espace libérateur. Il le referma non sans un dernier coup d'œil nerveux en direction de Slade. Franchement, il s'attendait presque à se retourner et à découvrir Slade assis dans le lit en train de l'observer.

Mais son maitre dormait.

Inconscient de ce qui se passait.

Robin poussa un soupir de soulagement muet et commença à piquer un sprint en dévalant les couloirs les uns après les autres jusqu'à atteindre la pièce principale de la base souterraine. Les portes de ce lieu étaient toujours ouvertes et il s'y engouffra bruyamment, porte derrière lui, à bout de souffle, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'adossa contre elle tandis que l'écho du bruit engendré par sa fermeture vibrait dans toute la pièce et se répercutait dans les créneaux déments qui composaient les engrenages qui grinçaient et s'entrechoquaient dans une ronde interminable tout au-dessus de lui.

Il entendit également des battements d'ailes et des cris de chauve-souris lorsque le son indisposa ces dernières et un sentiment de réconfort s'empara de lui à l'entente de leur envol désordonné. Il avait commencé à sentir qu'il s'égarait lorsque Slade avait fait plié sa volonté de plus en plus loin jusqu'au point de rupture, mais là, entendre ces chauve-souris...

C'est comme si quelqu'un avait tapé sur son épaule et lui avait rappelé qui il était.

« _Tu te souviens de moi ? _»

Il garda donc la tête haute et traversa la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, il marcha jusqu'au pseudo-trône de Slade, d'un pas décidé comme s'il s'apprêtait à mener à nouveau son équipe à la victoire. Il se laissa tomber dedans et posa sa tête contre le dossier pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs.

Il profita de ces précieuses secondes de calme et rouvrit les yeux avant d'extraire le dispositif de contrôle de sa ceinture et de jouer avec ses doigts gantés de cuir.

Il tenait, en effet, leurs vies entre ses mains.

Cet engin avait été conçu de manière intelligente : il n'avait ni vis, ni ouvertures, ce qui aurait permis d'ôter la coque. De toute évidence, la seule manière d'accéder à l'intérieur du dispositif et de désarmer l'instrument du chantage était de faire sauter le bouton sur le dessus avant de couper les fils, ce qui court-circuiterait le fusible, et provoquerait des dommages irréversibles sur l'objet offensif. Cependant... Il demeurait toujours le risque de presser par inadvertance le bouton et d'entrainer la souffrance - ou pire - la mort de ses amis.

Une erreur épouvantable qui rendrait vaine toute cette équipée sexuelle.

_Pas tout à fait vaine..._

Il ravala cette petite mais dangereuse pensée.

« J'ai fait cela pour mes amis, et pour rien d'autre, murmura-t-il à voix basse. »

Parler à nul autre que soi-même : premier signe de folie.

_Il n'empêche que tu as apprécié..._

Robin poussa un long soupir et s'efforça de chasser toutes ces pensées parasites qui bourdonnaient dans son esprit. Le petit appareil de contrôle qu'il tenait dans sa main était la seule chose qui le rattachait à ses amis. Un insignifiant bout de métal était pour l'instant son dieu. Dans sa paume reposait à la fois son avenir et celui de ses amis. Mort ou libération.

Et il ne parvenait pas ouvrir cette satanée chose.

Il prit à nouveau une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de détendre ses nerfs éreintés. Il avait besoin d'une totale concentration s'il voulait le faire correctement. Il glissa avec précaution la pointe du birdarang qu'il avait volé dans le minuscule espace entre le bouton et le métal du détonateur. Il sourit d'un air grave la petite pointe. Le fait de savoir que ses armes étaient à ce point aiguisées qu'elles pouvaient couper des poils aida à faire naître une petite bulle de fierté en lui. S'il pouvait atteindre de petites cibles à trois cent cinquante mètres de distance lorsqu'il combattait un ennemi, alors faire sauter ce bouton devrait être facile.

Il appliqua une légère pression, il espérait que le détonateur se fissurerait ou se détacherait. Mais il ne bougea pas. C'était comme s'il ne faisait même pas levier. Doucement, il recommença à appuyer. Toujours rien. Alors que sa frustration bâtissait un petit mur de déraison autour de sa patience, il fit levier de tout son poids, ses muscles tressaillirent sous l'effort et sa main devint brûlante sous la pression du stress.

La capsule - dans un revirement inattendu - fut éjectée du dispositif avec une telle force qu'elle traversa la pièce et atterri quelque part au milieu des ténèbres dans un cliquetis enjoué.

Robin examina l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer et remarqua le récepteur dénudé traversé en profondeur par quelques fils ordonnés. Il fit en silence la fête tandis qu'il observait l'agencement de l'appareil. Il n'était pas un as de la technologie comme l'était Cyborg mais il avait tout de même quelques bases en matière de désamorçage de bombe. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se saisit du birdarang finement aiguisé et le glissa doucement sous un fil rouge sang. Robin retint sa respiration lorsqu'il fit pivoter l'arme, le bord affûté comme un rasoir effleura à peine le fil. Il était tout entier absorbé par ce seul objet, cette lame tranchante qui s'apprêtait à trancher ses liens...

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu tombes amoureux de ce stupide fil... »

Une peur glaciale se déversa aussitôt sur Robin à l'entente de la voix profonde qui résonnait autour de lui. Terrifié parce qu'il avait presque tué ses propres amis mais plus encore parce que...

… Slade se tenait _juste derrière lui_...

Il resta immobile durant quelques secondes, horrifié ; puis il essaya de bouger.

Bien trop tard.

Les mains de Slade se plaquèrent violemment sur ses poignets et les immobilisèrent sur les accoudoirs de la chaise. Robin envoya des coups de pied et se débattit mais ses tentatives pour s'échapper étaient vouées à l'échec : Slade se tenait derrière la chaise.

« Tu vas payer pour t'être montré désobéissant, espèce de petit connard insolent, lui siffla Deathstroke, la bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Ou plutôt... Tes _amis_ vont payer pour cela...

- Non... »

Robin lutta pour conserver le détonateur endommagé tandis que Slade s'efforçait de le lui arracher des mains.

« Allons, allons, murmura-t-il d'un air moqueur, donne ça à papa... »

Robin laissa échapper un son de complet désespoir lorsque Slade s'en empara et le plaça dans poche.

« Mais pas tout de suite, mon petit oiseau, poursuivit l'homme sur un ton d'assassin. Non, d'abord, je dois m'occuper de _toi_. Tu _sais_ que je ne supporte pas ton attitude désobéissante, Robin. Tout ce que tu fais pour me déplaire conduit à une punition. Et _ça_, ça me déplaît _énormément_... »

Il relâcha les poignets du garçon et le jeta hors de la chaise, le laissant sur le sol jusqu'à ce que son corps s'arrête de lui-même.

« D'une certaine façon, cela m'amuse, murmura Slade qui s'avançait vers son apprenti, les mains derrière le dos. »

Lui aussi, bien sûr, était entièrement vêtu et il n'y avait cette fois aucune passion au fond de son œil gris.

Uniquement une furie pure et froide.

« Oui de l'amusement, répéta-t-il en riant doucement, j'admire ton intelligence, Robin ; j'aime ton côté sournois. Mais essayer de me duper _moi_ ?... Robin, je crains qu'il s'agisse d'une chose que je ne peux simplement pas tolérer. Et pour cette raison, mon doux apprenti, tu dois être puni... »


	7. Noli me tangere

_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette œuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

* * *

**Clause**

Chapitre sept  
Noli me tangere  
_(Ne me touche pas - Latin)_

Souffrance...

Tout n'était que souffrance. Il n'était à présent - ne semblait être - que l'immense personnification d'une souffrance hallucinante.

Une souffrance si atroce que son regard pouvait à peine percer le brouillard de douleur devant ses yeux.

Robin se recroquevilla sur le sol et se lova en une petite boule protectrice. Son atterrissage n'avait guère été gracieux après le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu et qui lui avait valu de retomber directement sur le crâne avec fracas ; tout autour de lui était devenu flou, imprécis, comme si tout se diluait. Sa vision était trouble et obscurcie, flottant jusqu'à une lentille de mise au point avant de se laisser déporter par un courant inverse. Un bruit de gargarisme obstruait son ouïe et tous les sons lui paraissaient distants : comme si on le maintenait profondément profondément sous l'eau.

Il se noyait lentement dans une mer de douleur.

Une mer de sang, de larmes.

De totale débâcle.

L'agonie était le seul stimulus qui ne s'émoussait pas. Chaque geste provoquait en lui un tremblement qui le lacérait de part en part. Chaque respiration déclenchait un raz-de-marée de substances acides dans sa poitrine. Il avait reçu tellement de coups de poing dans le ventre qu'il avait l'impression que quelqu'un projetait du sable sous haute pression sur ses organes. La sueur dévalait son visage sous la forme d'épais sillons qui creusaient des tranchées à travers les tâches de sang. Sa respiration difficile perçait les abstraites ténèbres sous la forme pathétique de halètements qui tenaient lieu de supplique : ses poumons désemparés ne parvenaient plus à collecter suffisamment d'air.

Lorsque Slade était passé à l'attaque, Robin s'en était senti soulagé. La douleur physique occasionnée par un coup de poing était une chose avec laquelle il pouvait composer. Ce n'était ni déroutant ni complexe. Il suffisait d'esquiver, de se redresser, de parer et d'attaquer. Cette danse dangereuse lui rappelait ses anciens amis. Haine et rage. Ces deux sentiments faisaient courageusement surface à chaque fois qu'il affrontait Slade et ils restaient invariables. Eux ne passaient pas du désir au regret, de l'envie au dégoût. Ils étaient si puissants qu'il pouvait les sentir étinceler entre ses poings serrés.

C'était facile.

Mais la réalité glissait à présent le long de la pente raide de la fatalité. Même si lutter contre des techniques de jiujitsu lui était plus familier que de lutter au milieu de draps, cela le faisait tout de même souffrir terriblement. Il perdait encore du sang. Slade ne retenait aucun de ses coups, au contraire. Il était littéralement en train de battre Robin à mort. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il en fût proche.

Il ne pouvait pas - _ne voulait pas_ - tolérer un acte de désobéissance de la part de son soldat.

De son jouet.

Et puis, un petit soldat n'est fait que d'étain. Un étain que l'on peut faire plier facilement.

Ce fut lorsque quelque chose se brisa profondément à l'intérieur du corps du garçon que le combat cessa d'en être un. Il l'avait ressenti, il l'avait entendu. C'était une sensation de rupture, un craquement très proche de celui qu'il provoquait chaque fois qu'il cédait à sa fâcheuse manie de faire craquer ses doigts. Une sensation qui lui souleva le cœur et ne semblait pas différente de celle qui avait par le passé embrasé son bras cassé, conséquence directe de sa poursuite avec Johnny Rancid une nuit d'orage, en pleine ville. Un peu pour cette dernière, davantage pour celle qu'il éprouvait présentement, cette sensation équivalait pratiquement à celle, implicite, d'un tronc d'arbre qui serait brisé par un éclair blanc.

Le malheureux tronc était son torse.

Cependant, ce n'était pas aussi superficiel qu'un bras cassé. Cette terrible souffrance première fut suivie par un horrible écoulement visqueux . Une douleur interne qui était huileuse, humide et froide. Elle piquait, elle faisait mal, elle _rugissait_ littéralement, et il n'aimait pas la manière dont elle s'enroulait autour de ses intestins.

Mais qu'importe, après ce craquement écœurant, leur combat avait viré au brutal passage à tabac. Robin était trop épuisé pour contre-attaquer davantage et la punition que lui réservait Slade semblait loin d'être terminée.

En effet, ce serait au moment où le lynchage prendrait fin et laisserait l'adolescent impuissant et à l'agonie que la sanction de Deathstroke commencerait. Et l'équilibre de Robin oscillait dangereusement en direction de cet état tandis qu'il se roulait en boule et s'agitait au sol telle une fière bouillie de souffrance.

Se tortillait.

Slade aimait cela. Voir ce Teen Titan - ce chef intrépide, audacieux, assuré, _arrogant_ - se débattre contre l'hameçon qu'il avait délibérément mordu était pour lui jouissif. Cette position vulnérable qui était la sienne alors qu'il rampait, les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, la sueur qui brillait sur sa peau et formait un contraste étincelant avec les tâches de sang rouge foncé. Cette scène charnelle dans son ensemble attisa une fois de plus le désir de Deathstroke.

Son petit merle-à-la-rouge-gorge (1). Rouge, non par son maillot écarlate mais pour une autre raison, bien plus brutale et délicieuse.

Robin observa Slade d'un regard vague, à bout de force, tandis que ce dernier s'avançait à grand pas avant d'armer l'un de ses pieds recouverts de cuir et de métal.

À nouveau, il décolla... Il lui sembla également que son corps était désormais en feu... Bon sang, c'était _douloureux_...

Slade appréciait les réactions de Robin. Plus que son rude cri de douleur, il n'avait rien fait pour éviter le dernier coup de pied. Le voir retomber au sol à la manière d'un être désarticulé alors qu'une fine trainée de sang discontinue conduisait jusqu'à son corps roulé en boule ne fut qu'une raison supplémentaire pour lui d'apprécier le spectacle.

Derrière son masque, Slade souriait largement, complaisamment. Cette scène était si belle. Robin était tellement beau en rouge...

Et lorsque la victime cesse de se débattre, alors il est temps de passer à une autre forme de torture. Une forme _plus intéressante_.

De toute façon, son pantalon déjà moulant à l'origine lui semblait rétrécir...

Slade s'approcha à nouveau du garçon brisé, d'un pas nonchalant, mais totalement différent. Il ôta sa ceinture de façon suggestive.

Robin remarqua ces signes avant-coureurs et lutta avec l'énergie du désespoir pour fuir sur les genoux et les mains mais ses membres se rebellèrent contre sa tentative et se contractèrent. Réduits à l'état de gelée avant qu'il n'eût pu faire un pas. Il s'effondra et ne put que regarder Slade s'approcher, son appréhension augmentait à chacun de ses lourds pas. Lorsque son maître arriva à ses côtés, sa peur avait atteint un niveau réel de panique.

Mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. La simple conscience de ce fait était douloureuse.

Étrangement, Slade se contenta de pousser son apprenti du bout du pied de manière à le faire rouler sur le dos.

« _Slade_... bredouilla pitoyablement Robin, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

En réponse, Slade abattit son pied sur la main ouverte de Robin. Un craquement exquis parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, suivi d'un cri déchirant...

Le garçon comprit lentement que ce cri provenait de sa gorge éraillée.

« Excuse-moi, qu'étais-tu en train de dire ? demanda Slade d'une voix soyeuse qu'il faisait traîner. »

Il retira doucement son pied de la main écrasée de Robin et admira son ouvrage.

Une fois le cri dissipé, ce dernier ne pouvait guère émettre qu'un couinement sec.

« Regarde-toi... siffla Slade alors qu'il poussait à nouveau le garçon du pied, avec plus de mépris cette fois. »

Robin fut incapable de déterminer si l'homme était impressionné ou déçu. L'autre pied de son maître s'écrasa soudain sur son torse brisé qui se soulevait déjà non sans efforts. Ses yeux se révulsèrent - la douleur générée par le poids écrasant de Slade se révélait bien trop grande pour s'exprimer par le biais de ses cordes vocales gravement endommagées. D'autre part, il était à peine conscient qu'il vomissait, Slade ayant provoqué une remontée de bile au goût âcre en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le corps accablé. Robin fut pris d'une quinte de toux tandis qu'un peu de gerbe s'écoulait de sa bouche entrouverte et dégoulinait le long de son visage, comme si essayer de ne pas s'étouffer dans le vomi qui restait coincé dans sa gorge n'était pas une épreuve suffisante. Il parvint à tourner la tête sur le côté et cracha sur le sol le liquide aigre contenu dans sa bouche, ce qui lui permit de dégager ses voies respiratoires. Sa main qui n'avait pas été écrasée se contracta et se referma de manière spasmodique lorsqu'il la souleva en usant de plus d'énergie que nécessaire dans ses souvenirs pour exécuter un tel geste et il agrippa la cheville de Slade. Il allait mourir. Sa cage thoracique ne pouvait résister à la manière dont on la faisait ployer et qui aurait requis une élasticité étrangère à l'homme. Il y a des limites à ce que peuvent endurer de si fines bandes de calcium comprimées.

Slade se pencha en avant et retira sans pitié la main envahissante de Robin de son pied. Il claqua le poignet en faute contre le sol et sortit de sa ceinture le birdarang qu'il avait confisqué, faisant surgir ce croissant parmi les ténèbres.

Un fin rayon de lumière se refléta sur le bord doré et attira le regard trouble de Robin juste un instant avant qu'il ne comprît, horrifié, ce que Slade avait l'intention de faire. Mais sa seule volonté stupéfaite ne pouvait arrêter la progression de la lame courbée et il se contenta donc de la contempler avec une fascination macabre alors qu'elle traversait sa main ouverte sous l'impulsion d'un geste que son esprit se figurait être lent.

_Douleur, douleur, va-t-en, reviens un autre jour..._(2)

Il poussa un hurlement qui lui fit déployer plus d'énergie qu'il n'eût pensé en avoir. La douleur chauffée à blanc remonta jusqu'à son coude en brûlant tout sur son passage, comme si le bout de ses doigts se fussent enflammés et que le feu se fût propagé. Ses talons raclèrent le sol et un torrent de larmes déferla de ses yeux. Le monde flou de Robin se réduisit encore, jusqu'à se résumer uniquement à sa main empalée. À cette douleur liquide en éruption qui coulait à présent dans ses veines.

Slade fit un pas de côté afin de permettre à Robin de se recroqueviller autour de sa main immobilisée alors qu'il ne cessait de crier et de s'agiter. C'était vraiment terriblement douloureux. Il ne pouvait même pas raisonner correctement, il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de retirer la lame du sol dans lequel elle était plantée alors qu'elle attisait en lui une douleur à ce point atroce. Slade se lassa rapidement de ces plaintes dissonantes et lui décocha sans tarder un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

« Boucle la, aboya-t-il. Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant d'avoir évité les tendons. Il aurait été aisé de paralyser définitivement ce membre, tu sais. Cependant... »

Son sourire revint, l'expression sur son visage s'assombrit derrière son masque.

« … Considérant ton potentiel actuel, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il t'aurait été insupportable de faire face à pareil handicap. Donc pour le moment, si je veux t'enseigner quelque chose qui vienne de moi, il va me falloir te donner un coup de pouce. _Un avantage_, si tu veux. »

Robin écoutait vaguement ce qui lui était dit entre ses gémissements et il comprit que Deathstroke le raillait. Son maître ne faisait aucun effort pour essayer de masquer sa propre infirmité, la moitié de son masque était d'un noir ostentatoire et absolu qui ne servait qu'à raviver l'aigreur de Robin.

_Tu n'arrives même pas à m'atteindre alors qu'il ne me reste qu'un œil... Et si je mettais un bras derrière mon dos ? Si je me ficelais sur un plateau d'argent ? Tu ne pourrais toujours pas m'atteindre. Tu es pathétique, mon garçon ; indigne de tout ce que je t'ai offert._

Robin voyait encore des étoiles après le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu, du sang s'écoulait jusque dans sa bouche depuis l'incision qu'avait pratiquée ses dents à l'intérieur de sa joue sous le choc qu'il avait reçu. Il commença à voir double puis triple tandis que Slade se penchait et saisissait sa cheville. Grâce à l'adrénaline, il trouva la force de lancer un coup avec son autre pied pour essayer de toucher Deathstroke en pleine tête. Ce geste ne servit qu'à agrandir la plaie provoquée par le birdarang que l'on avait retourné contre sa main ; comme à chaque fois, le coup de pied fut suivi d'un autre cri déchirant.

Il ne sut jamais si ce coup maladroit qui ne lui ressemblait guère avait fait mouche : on surestime _tant_ la conscience.

Robin dut rester assommé durant quelques minutes seulement car lorsqu'il revint à lui, rien n'avait changé si ce n'est qu'il avait tout à coup beaucoup... _plus froid_. Il souffrait toujours, sa main était encore épingler au sol et Slade était... Slade...

Où _était_-il ?

L'adolescent essaya faiblement de lever la tête, non sans haleter sous l'effort et la douleur supplémentaire que provoquait ce léger mouvement. Il eut à nouveau le souffle coupé - par la surprise plutôt que par la douleur - lorsqu'il s'aperçut soudainement qu'il était - _étrangement_ - nu et aussi que Slade... était accroupi d'un air suffisant entre ses jambes légèrement écartées.

_Merde, pas étonnant que je me gèle le cul... Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il... ?_

Il s'étrangla un petit peu, sa respiration laborieuse s'était involontairement interrompue au moment où Slade avait regardé dans ses yeux alors qu'il agitait nonchalamment le détonateur entre son pouce et son index.

« Tiens, regardez qui est de retour... »

Slade pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tandis que son unique œil d'argent plongeait dans ceux, bleus, de Robin qui restaient dissimulés derrière son masque.

« J'espère que ta petite sieste t'a remis les idées en place... »

Tremblant, Robin laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol ; pour une raison quelconque, la gravité était plus rude ce jour-là... Slade souleva le mollet droit de Robin et le posa sur son épaule, il sépara ainsi un peu plus les cuisses du jeune garçon et immobilisa l'autre jambe au sol sous le poids de son genou, et pendant tout ce temps, il parla d'une voix profonde qui résonnait :

« Tu ne t'es offert à moi que pour cela et regarde où ta prétention mal placée t'a conduit... Mon cher Robin, tes amis comptent-ils tant à tes yeux ? Te manquent-ils à ce point ? Eh bien ! qui suis-je pour m'y opposer ? Après tout, tu t'es montré tellement _doué_ ces derniers jours. Pourquoi ne pas t'accorder ta légitime _récompense_ ? »

Robin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incrédule. Si cela ne lui fût pas si douloureux, il aurait volontiers secoué la tête et se serait frotté les yeux d'étonnement. Secouer la tête en cet instant lui eût probablement été fatal. Mais était-ce bien _cela_ ? Après tout ce que Deathstroke lui avait fait enduré : les raclées, les viols, les humiliations, et le plaisir aussi... Il allait simplement lui _donner_ ce foutu détonateur ? Le Jeune Prodige ne parvenait pas à saisir l'idée, c'était au-dessus de toutes ses attentes...

_Malheureusement_... Dans la vie, la plupart des choses qui sont trop belles pour être vraies le sont en général.

Slade se saisit du détonateur par la partie supérieure qui avait été forcée et enfonça l'autre bout du dispositif à l'intérieur de Robin...

C'était comme si une seconde colonne vertébrale était en train de prendre racine et chercher à se développer en lui. Il ne put se retenir de pousser un hurlement face à la brutalité de cet acte et à l'atroce douleur qui émanait de ses chair meurtries pour la deuxième fois en une nuit. Son univers se déchira en deux à partir de son cul il n'y avait absolument qu'il ne pût faire pour l'éviter. Il se débattit et donna des coups de pied - chercha vainement une échappatoire - mais ne parvint qu'à se blesser davantage dans sa tentative. Quelque part au milieu de cette aveuglante et glaciale tempête de douleur, Robin entendit Slade murmurer sur un ton sadique :

« Ce n'est que le _bout_, Robin... »

Et il enfonça alors davantage l'objet. Robin donna un brutal coup de rein, sa main ensanglantée se souleva et retomba plusieurs fois le long du birdarang qui l'emprisonnait tandis que son monde qui n'était déjà plus qu'un tunnel continuait de voir sa taille se réduire, il ne sentait à présent que le métal qu'on introduisait de force en lui avec la même détermination que celle qui animerait un jeune enfant confronté à une pièce de puzzle réfractaire. L'objet était froid et sec bien qu'il engendrait une douleur plus brûlante que le soleil ; il le déchirait de l'intérieur en de nouveaux endroits jusque là épargnés.

Slade réprima les efforts de son apprenti en tirant sa jambe par-dessus son large dos tandis qu'il plaquait sans ménagement son autre jambe au sol. Les os de Robin soumis à cette étrange contorsion manifestèrent dans un grincement leur protestation : même son corps souple ne pouvait pas supporter la tension d'être ainsi maintenu les jambes écartées par un homme qui affichait l'absolu enthousiasme d'un chiropracteur qui aurait perdu la raison. Le garçon lança sa main libre en direction de Slade et chercha à le repousser de quelque manière que ce fût.

« Veux-tu que j'indispose également _cette_ main ? aboya son bourreau avec un sérieux mortel. »

Cette simple phrase arrêta le bras de Robin avant même qu'il ne l'eût touché. L'adolescent brisé laissa sa main affaiblie retomber sur le sol froid et Deathstroke acquiesça à cette frêle reddition.

« On surestime l'amitié, Robin, ronronna-t-il »

Il remua le détonateur pour l'enfoncer plus profondément et poursuivit :

« Tu l'as certainement compris à l'heure qu'il est ? Tes amis n'ont absolument pas manqué de t'abandonner, de te laisser entre mes 'sournoises' griffes. Ils t'ont laissé à ma _merci_, mon petit apprenti ; et si je juge bon d'en finir, alors ils t'auront laissé _mourir_... »

En réponse, Robin poussa un petit cri, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage ; le bas de son corps se referma tandis qu'il sentait que son maître poussait cette maudite commande plus avant, cet objet malsain lui semblait prendre davantage de place que _lui_ n'en avait prise.

Il ne voulait pas laisser les paroles de Slade l'affecter. Il essayait simplement de l'empoisonner, de le pousser à haïr ses amis. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, _Starfire_... Si seulement ils _savaient_, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé se soumettre à _cela_, même pour _leur_ sécurité...

« Bon, je crois qu'il l'heure de dire _au revoir_... murmura son bourreau en caressant la douce cuisse de Robin qu'il maintenait sous la pression de son poids. »

Robin laissa échapper un soupir de reconnaissance, il s'attendait à ce que cette atroce plaisanterie prît fin. Il s'attendait à ce que Slade retirât le détonateur et le trainât jusqu'à son étroite chambre cubique. Qu'il le jetât à l'intérieur de cette pièce glaciale plongée dans l'obscurité et qu'il le laissât se refroidir, se vider de son sang ou _pleurer_, et ce, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il fut pris au dépourvu par les lumières rouges qui se mirent à clignoter et le bip distinct émis par les implants activés qui résonnait à travers tout son corps depuis l'endroit où l'objet infamant le pénétrait.

« _Slade !_ hurla-t-il. Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! Je suis désolé ! Pitié... _pitié_, ne les tue pas !

- Je t'ai prévenu dès le départ, Robin : le moindre acte de rébellion entraînera leur mort, répondit Slade, d'une voix posée et languissante, qui contrastait avec les sirènes stridentes.

- Je suis désolé, gémit Robin alors qu'il se débattait à nouveau malgré la douleur qui oppressait tout son corps sans ménagement à chacun de ses gestes. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, _tout_, alors par pitié, _par pitié_ ne les tue pas !

- Il n'est pas question de ce que j'attends de toi, Robin. C'est un châtiment. »

Robin ne voyait rien d'autre à faire que de répéter encore et encore, avec l'énergie du désespoir :

« Slade, je ferai _tout_ ce que tu voudras, alors _arrête_ ! »

Sa voix dérailla à la manière d'une cassette dont la bande se serait rompue, ses poumons laissaient de plus en plus difficilement passer l'air à mesure que ses suppliques se multipliaient...

Slade posa son regard sur son apprenti couvert de sang et de larmes, il vit l'illustration ultime de l'angoisse désespérée peinte de manière saisissante sur ce visage livide et ensanglanté. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en remarquant à quel point il était facile de manipuler cet enfant. À quel point il lui était possible de distordre ses propres émotions en fonction de ses obscurs desseins. À quel point il était _faible_.

« Tu serais beaucoup plus fort si tu daignais rompre ce lien qui vous unit, tu sais, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il se penchait vers l'adolescent martyrisé. Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend _plus fort_... Admet-le Robin. Ils te ralentissent, ils sont un frein à tes véritables capacités. Ils ne t'ont jamais confronté au défi dont tu avais besoin, contrairement à _moi_. Ils ne t'ont jamais rendu plus fort, contrairement à moi. Ils n'ont jamais réussi à te motiver pour que tu atteignes les niveaux que tu as atteint avec moi... »

Un sourire pervers.

« Ils ne t'ont jamais comblé de plaisir, contrairement à _moi_. Pas même cette fille extra-terrestre que tu aimes tant... »

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sangloter. Il ne pouvait _rien_ faire. Slade ne demandait rien cette fois ; il appréciait simplement le spectacle d'une lente agonie. Tout à la fois celle de ses amis et celle de sa propre psyché. Le châtiment. À court de solutions d'apaisement et en proie à un complet désespoir, Robin commença à agiter ses pieds et à se débattre vraiment malgré la violente douleur qui déchirait son corps. Mais Slade se contenta d'exercer une poussée plus importante, se penchant plus près de lui jusqu'à ce que son masque flottât à quelques centimètre du visage affaibli de son petit apprenti. Il lui susurra quelque chose d'un ton à la fois doux et tranchant comme l'acier.

_Non._

Son ton était plus tranchant, il pouvait _traverser_ l'acier.

Il pouvait traverser la douleur.

Il pouvait traverser le _temps_.

« Avant que je ne vienne à toi, tu ne servais à rien, lui murmura Slade d'une voix qui conservait le doux tranchant d'une lame finement aiguisée, qui chatouillait sous un léger contact et qui entaillait profondément si l'on augmentait la pression. C'en était vraiment _pathétique_. Tu avais _besoin_ de moi parce que j'étais le seul qui pouvait correctement t'apprendre ce qu'est la haine.

- _Ferme-la_... »

Robin eut un sursaut au son de sa propre voix. Cette petite chose vacillante qui semblait suffisamment épuisée pour être morte. Ce ne pouvait pas être sa voix. Pas celle de _Robin_, du Jeune Prodige. Pas celle du pilier de la vérité, de la paix et de la justice. Pas celle du beau, jeune et vierge modèle dans son uniforme moulant mêlant l'écarlate, l'émeraude et le safran, son insigne noir et doré brillant sur son torse. Pas celle de l'adolescent devant qui toutes les super héroïnes tombaient dans les pommes et que tous les super héros admiraient.

Ce n'était pas la voix du protégé de Batman. Pas celle du leader des Teen Titans. Ce ne pouvait pas être sa voix...

« C'est moi qui t'ai façonné, Robin, poursuivit Slade en laissant courir l'un de ses doigts sur le menton douloureux et tâché de sang du garçon. Je suis responsable de ce que tu es aujourd'hui et tu me _hais_ pour cela. Mais c'est cette même haine qui t'a façonné. _C'est moi qui t'ai façonné_. »

Robin hurla à nouveau et sa plainte d'absolue souffrance se mit à rivaliser avec les sirènes qui prévenaient à la mort de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose tandis que Slade souillait le souvenir qu'il avait de lui-même et le déchirait en confettis ensanglantés juste devant ses yeux douloureux et embués par les larmes. Il avait essayé de se montrer fort, vraiment. Mais les armes de Slade n'étaient autres que la torture massive du corps et de l'esprit et il ne jouait simplement pas selon les règles. Au lieu de presser les touches de la manette, il les martelait à coup de fer rouge. Robin se recroquevilla, trempé de sueur et de sang. Il essaya de respirer et de crier et de repousser faiblement Slade, tout cela en même temps. Slade avait raison. Il était faible. Honteusement, désespérément faible dans sa position actuelle.

Absolument désespéré.

C'était simplement injuste. Et qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, les efforts qu'il fournissait, le déni derrière lequel il se réfugiait, la _résistance_ qu'il opposait, les choses n'en _deviendraient_ pas plus justes pour autant.

Alors, il le dit au monde. Il poussa un long et puissant cri simplement pour dire à quel point tout cela était injuste, et il continua jusqu'à ce que sa gorge se déchirât et que sa mâchoire lui devînt douloureuse.

Lorsqu'il ressentit la _détonation_ (3) d'une douleur sourde - qui lui signala que la commande avait enfin quitté son corps - il finit par se rendre compte que les lumières rouges ne clignotaient plus. Les implants étaient retournés dans un état de dormance fallacieux, prêts à germer à nouveau à l'instant où Robin ferait un pas hors de la ligne. Un minuscule pas. Un minuscule pas malgré ses entraves.

« Dorénavant, tu n'oublieras plus où est ta place, Robin, siffla Slade. Tu m'entends mon garçon ? »

Robin, impuissant, engourdi, resta couché sur le sol métallique glacial tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Deathstroke sourit à la vue de la douleur et du désespoir presque tangibles qui rayonnaient du corps martyrisé de l'adolescent.

« Est-il nécessaire que je te rappelle qui est le _véritable_ maître en ces lieux ? demanda-t-il d'une voix languissante alors qu'il ouvrait sa fermeture éclair... »

Robin fit un effort pitoyable pour se dégager mais n'obtint en réponse qu'un spasme de sa main empalée...

Sans autre avertissement, Slade introduisit son érection saillante dans l'orifice ensanglanté du jeune homme. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait cela, les cris de son apprenti ayant attisé pleinement son désir, il n'attendait que de pénétrer ce corps jeune et brisé étendu devant lui.

La vague de froid qui avait submergé Robin et qui semblait l'avoir anesthésié ne suffit même pas arrêter la douleur provoquée par la troisième pénétration qu'il subissait cette nuit. Ce n'était pas aussi atroce que le détonateur - la chair était beaucoup plus anodine que le métal - mais la douleur engendrée était suffisamment horrible pour que personne ne mérite de la subir... pas même _Slade_...

Celui-ci s'efforçait de rendre _volontairement_ cette expérience douloureuse ; Robin, par le biais de flashes confus, se souvint de la douce lueur émise par la lampe de la chambre à coucher, des magnifiques draps écarlates qui flamboyaient, des languissantes sensations de douceur, tout cela était à des années-lumières de ce qu'il éprouvait présentement. Il voyait des étoiles tandis que Slade le pilonnait avec violence et se servait de son sang pour affiner mortellement la précision de ses coups qui faisait passer le birdarang pour la réminiscence d'une agression passée. Le Jeune Prodige n'avait jamais été la victime de ce genre de puissance déchirante jusque là - même la première fois que Slade l'avait violé avait été plus douce que _cela_.

Slade souleva les hanches lestes du garçon pour les décoller du sol et commença à exercer une poussée vers le bas qui plaqua ses frêles épaules contre le sol froid avec violence une fois de plus. Ce nouveau mouvement atrocement douloureux réveilla toutes les autres blessures éparpillés à travers son corps au son d'un réveil venu de l'Enfer et Robin, impuissant, ne put réprimer ses gémissements.

C'est à cet instant qu'une sensation importune se fit sentir. Slade martelait à nouveau _ce_ point. Robin était incapable d'expliquer comment il était encore d'éprouver quoi que ce soit malgré la douleur qui l'accablait mais le fait était que son corps réagissait une fois de plus et qu'une délicieuse chaleur s'accumulait au niveau de son entrejambe.

Il entendit Slade rire grassement devant son manque de retenue même dans la plus infamante des situations et Robin ne put s'empêcher de se haïr lui-même pour cela tandis qu'il jouissait avec une force détonante et qu'il se déversait tout entier sur son propre ventre. Des lumières blanches clignotèrent devant ses yeux...

_Encore ? Comment pouvait-il encore y en avoir ?_

« _C'est moi... qui te... domine..._ murmura Deathstroke entre ses mouvements de va-et-vient non sans un effort de concentration. »

Ce fut à cet instant que Robin voulut vraiment mourir. Mais aussi proche qu'il pût se trouver de la mort, ce n'était qu'une échappatoire provisoire. Durant toute cette épreuve elle l'avait nargué de près mais maintenant Robin se cramponnait à elle pour sombrer dans l'inconscience alors qu'il flottait confortablement au milieu de la lumière blanche dans son esprit et que son corps devenait mou entre les mains vigoureuse de Slade.

Voir Robin quitter la scène n'empêcha pas Deathstroke d'achever son ouvrage et il déchargea son essence à l'intérieur de son apprenti comateux avant de lui asséner quelques coups de rein supplémentaires pour la simple et unique perversité du geste.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il lâcha son jouet avec mépris et se retira de son corps. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le sang qui gouttait de son membre et décrivait une traînée macabre jusqu'à l'orifice du garçon inconscient. Il le toucha, y enfonça son doigt mais Robin n'offrit aucune reconnaissance envers une nouvelle et si prompte intrusion dans son intimité. Il était - heureusement - complètement dans les vapes.

Slade ressortit son doigt, le cuir qui le recouvrait était lui-même couvert de sang et luisait. Il s'essuya avec la tenue qu'il avait ôté à Robin, referma sa fermeture éclair puis retira sans ménagement le birdarang qui immobilisait la main de l'adolescent avant de le glisser dans sa ceinture. Il souleva sans peine le garçon nu, ensanglanté, inconscient et le jeta sur sa large épaule avant de quitter la pièce pour regagner la chambre à coucher.

La lumière de la lampe était toujours douce et faisait briller les draps écarlates. Un bref rappel de ce qui s'était seulement quelques heures plus tôt. La superposition était terriblement rude alors que Slade laissait tomber l'adolescent dévêtu et couvert de sang sur le matelas et le recouvrait d'un geste sec et sans détours avec les couvertures.

Le ramener dans ses propres quartiers glacials et exigus dans _cet_ état n'était pas une bonne idée pour le moment, songeait Slade. Dans l'était qui était alors le sien, le garçon risquait bien de mourir durant la nuit s'il fût exposé aux rudes conditions auxquelles il faisait face d'habitude.

Il valait mieux le garder ici, au chaud, où il pourrait avoir un œil - littéralement _un œil_ - sur lui.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que Robin _mourût_. Pas tout de suite.

Il pouvait encore en tirer beaucoup de plaisir...

* * *

**Notes du traducteur**

(1) L'expression originale était : « _his little robin-red-breast_ ». Il s'agit donc d'un jeu de mots avec le nom du héros, Robin, qui signifie merle en anglais, et un autre nom d'oiseau, le rouge-gorge ou _red-breast_ dans la langue de Shakespeare.

(2) L'expression originale était : « _Pain, pain, go away, come back another day _». Il s'agit visiblement d'une comptine populaire dans les pays de langue anglaise.

(3) L'expression originale était : « _pop _» qui peut aussi bien être un verbe qu'un nom mais désigne dans les deux cas un bruit de détonation proche de celui que produit un bouchon de champagne lorsqu'il saute. J'ai donc interprété l'emploi de ce verbe particulier comme une référence à la situation d'ensemble, avec les implants prêts à éclore, à exploser.


	8. Ta douce et sombre étreinte

_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette œuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

* * *

**Clause**

Chapitre huit  
Ta douce et sombre étreinte

_C'était la nuit la plus noire qu'il eût jamais vue : les ténèbres étaient si épaisses et entières qu'il eut d'ailleurs été plus juste de dire qu'il s'agissait de la nuit la plus noire qu'il ne vit jamais. De gros nuages sombres dominaient d'un air distrait la ville ravagée qui s'offrait à sa vue tandis que le ciel dense déversait des rideaux de pluie fine qui martelaient le trottoir et qui semblaient le faire voler en éclat sous ses pieds. Du ciel affluait un déluge continu, une chute d'eau noire, tout simplement. Des veines d'éclairs déchirèrent le ciel d'ébène, gigantesque, et les éclats de verre d'un miroir cosmique brisé créèrent une lumière aveuglante qui se superposa aux ténèbres, immatérielles et pourtant incroyablement puissantes. Des couleurs dissimulées par l'absolue obscurité devinrent des silhouettes soit entièrement blanches soit totalement noires à la brève lueur de l'éclair. Une lueur qui n'éclairait pas autant qu'elle transperçait. Le coup de tonnerre qui s'ensuivit fut absolument assourdissant, le tumulte de la nature résonna à travers son corps comme si un batteur solo jouait sans répit un morceau à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique._

_C'était véritablement un affrontement entre les dieux du climat._

_Et autour de lui s'étendaient les ruines de Jump City, détruite par un autre affrontement, par d'autres dieux._

_Des dieux qui n'en étaient pas._

_Tandis que Robin descendait une autre rue ravagée, le bruit de ses pas, celui du métal sur le béton humide et brillant, résonna, semblable à un battement de cœur régulier. Son uniforme aux couleurs vives lui collait à la peau, trempé jusqu'aux os comme il l'était ; sa chevelure noire hérissée s'était emmêlée sur son crâne. Sa cape recouvrait avec précision ses épaules et son tissu lui offrait la légère protection dont il avait besoin alors qu'il continuait d'avancer seul. _

_Il s'arrêta devant un panneau d'affichage ; lorsqu'il l'examina, il se mordit la lèvre en tombant sur cette image de lui, le sourire aux lèvres, qui appartenait au passé._

_Le véritable modèle._

_C'était une large affiche luisante : sa silhouette élancée, parfaite avait été photographiée sous un éclairage qui l'était tout autant, les mains sur les hanches, les cheveux noirs bien ordonnés. Son magnifique sourire qui jurait naturellement depuis la naissance protection et justice. Oui, il était vraiment superbe sur ce portrait, le Jeune Prodige._

_Celui que tous **voulaient** être. _

_Et pourtant, lorsque vint l'heure de rendre service, il avait manqué à sa parole. Il avait rompu sa promesse dans la douleur._

_Il s'était trouvé ailleurs, occupé à d'autres choses._

_Robin le Jeune Prodige - le Batman de Jump City._

_L'ange gardien des faibles et des opprimés. Le redresseur de torts. Le brillant chevalier blanc de toutes les nobles causes. Le splendide garçon dont toutes les filles voulaient une image sur leurs murs._

_Qu'elles voulaient entre leur jambes._

_Sur l'affiche, dans le bas, quelqu'un avait griffonné ces lettres rouges accusatrices avec l'énergie du désespoir :_

_**Où étais-tu ?**_

_Ailleurs, occupé à d'autres choses._

_Avec quelqu'un entre **ses** jambes._

_Il avait laissé cela se produire. Il n'avait pas été là pour conduire son équipe à la victoire et, quoiqu'ils ne fussent certainement pas sans ressources, privée de ses ordres son unique assaut aérodynamique avait dû s'effilocher depuis les coutures jusqu'à la déchirure complète. Un par un, ils avaient été abattus - le solide Cyborg, l'agile Beast Boy, la puissante Raven, la belle Starfire - tandis qu'ils pleuraient après lui, qu'ils suppliaient l'air stérile et les rues ensanglantées de leur dire où il se trouvait. Pourquoi il n'était pas à leurs côtés. Et lorsqu'ils furent tombés, les commandos de Deathstroke ravagèrent la ville également, ils assassinèrent tous ceux qui étaient encore en vie et qui essayaient alors de s'échapper. Il n'y avait personne pour les en empêcher alors le massacre insensé put se poursuivre jusqu'à ce que la ville ne fût rien de plus qu'une carcasse pourrie._

_Si Robin avait su ce qui allait se passer, il l'aurait empêché. Mais il ne l'avait pas deviné._

_Vraiment pas._

_Au lieu de cela, il s'était engagé ailleurs et avait crié d'une voix brisée le nom de son maître pendant que celui-ci amenait son frêle corps indigne jusqu'à un nouvel orgasme transcendant. Il avait sangloté et frissonné en sentant la langue de Slade caresser son érection d'adolescent. Il s'était trouvé ailleurs, occupé à d'**autres** choses._

_Et il n'avait pas deviné._

_Et lorsqu'il s'était couché, épuisé, ensommeillé et satisfait, dans les bras puissants de son maître, cédant à un repos bienfaisant, il avait involontairement laisser mourir sa ville - et ses amis._

_Derrière son masque, de nouvelles larmes piquaient les yeux de Robin qui se détourna de l'affiche détrempée et réprobatrice avant de s'éloigner dans la direction opposée. Il continua d'emprunter d'un pas lourd les rues détruites les unes après les autres, enjambant des cadavres qui semblait ne pas saigner, piétinant des journaux humides et déchirés dont le gros titre posait cette question à la criée : « Où était Robin ? ». Tout autour de lui lui rappelait qu'il avait lamentablement failli à son devoir. Et pendant tout ce temps, la pluie torrentielle continuait de faire disparaître le sang de cette ville morte en l'emportant dans les égouts pour qu'il y fût à jamais immergé telles des ecchymoses sous une peau martyrisée. La négligente équipe de nettoyage de la nature._

_Et enfin, au plus profond de la ville en ruines, il atteignit sa destination fortuite. Il avait inconsciemment été attiré jusqu'ici, son repaire. Son refuge._

_L'hommage de pierre rendu aux Teen Titans se dressait sur son piédestal, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Des silhouettes de granite humides à l'image de Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy et Starfire, leurs héroïques visages de pierre levés vers le ciel tumultueux. Leurs représentations étaient plus grandes qu'ils ne l'avaient été eux-mêmes de leur vivant, surélevées et auréolées chacune par la compassion. Leur image avait été saisie avec magnificence, chacun d'eux était à son avantage._

_Évidemment, **lui**__n'y était pas. Il n'y avait jamais été. Il les avait abandonné depuis trop longtemps._

_Plus loin, il y avait une statue de Batman, bien plus grande que celle des Titans, l'Ange Noir avait ironiquement était reproduit dans du marbre blanc comme la neige. Robin n'était pas certain de la raison pour laquelle une statue de Batman se trouvait à Jump City et c'était un fait qu'il n'avait jamais daigné interroger : il l'avait simplement accepté._

_Ses coéquipiers. Son mentor._

_Et il n'était nullement aux côtés ni des premiers ni du second._

_« Est-ce qu'ils te manquent, Robin ? »_

_Slade._

_Robin se raidit et serra ses poings humides. Il ne pourrait jamais laisser son ombre derrière lui pour longtemps._

_« Oui, répondit-il les dents serrées tandis qu'il sentait que Deathstroke s'avançait pour se tenir juste derrière lui._

_- Bien, j'imagine que c'est une réaction tout à fait naturelle, fit remarquer Slade. Avec le temps, ce sentiment s'estompera._

_- Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose ? répliqua Robin._

_- Parce que je sais que c'est la vérité. »_

_Robin fit volte-face en poussant un cri de fureur et balança un puissant coup de poing de revers au visage de Slade ; l'homme masqué se contenta de saisir la main de son apprenti, bloquant son attaque avec aisance avant de le repousser. Robin heurta le piédestal sur lequel étaient posées les statues des Titans et il en perdit presque l'équilibre. Il retrouva son aplomb..._

_Et fut simplement incapable de respirer convenablement, sous le choc, alors qu'il découvrait Slade penché au-dessus de lui, de trop près pour qu'il ne ressentît pas un malaise. Robin se recula et secoua la tête pour repousser les cheveux humides qui lui tombaient devant les yeux._

_Deathstroke rit doucement._

_« Encore en train de nier ces sentiments, même après tout ce que je t'ai montré ? »_

_Robin fit une grimace tout en essayant de repousser Slade._

_« Quels... sentiments ? grommela-t-il en poussant de toutes ses forces. »_

_Hélas, il ne parvint pas à faire bouger son maître d'un simple centimètre._

_Slade toucha le visage trempé de Robin et le garçon se figea._

_« Ces sentiments, mon Robin, répondit-il d'une voix languissante. »_

_L'adolescent recommença immédiatement à se débattre._

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il d'une voix rude entre deux efforts. La seule chose que je ressens pour toi, c'est de la **haine**. »_

_Slade agrippa le menton de Robin et enfonça ses doigts couverts de cuir dans sa mâchoire, il l'obligea ainsi à plonger son regard dans son œil perçant._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Il rit de plus belle mais cette fois il parut le faire sur un ton bien plus vindicatif. Un nouvel éclair l'illumina d'une manière presque divine mais la lumière se dissipa brutalement pour le renvoyer parmi les ténèbres tandis que le grondement du tonnerre commençait seulement à se faire entendre, faisant trembler le sol juste sous leurs pieds. Sa main libre courut négligemment le long du corps familier de Robin et ses doigts s'attardèrent d'un air taquin sur sa ceinture jaune humide avant de descendre encore. Le jeune homme retint sa respiration alors que Slade posait avec délicatesse le creux de sa puissante main entre ses jambes frêles et juvéniles, recouvertes de spandex moulant couleur émeraude complètement trempé._

_De spandex moulant couleur émeraude complètement trempé qui ne cachait rien de l'érection déjà douloureuse du garçon : le seul toucher brusque de Slade avait suffit à l'exciter._

_Slade sourit largement derrière son masque._

_« Quels sentiments en effet, Robin, murmura-t-il. Quels sentiments vraiment... »_

_En disant cela, il commença à le caresser d'une main experte mais Robin refusa de se laisser prendre à nouveau à ce piège et tira profit du fait que Slade desserra l'étreinte qu'il exerçait sur lui pour se libérer brutalement et grimper sur le piédestal à toute vitesse. Deathstroke chercha à se saisir de lui sans ménagement mais Robin s'esquiva et progressa en zigzaguant parmi les trous formés entre les silhouettes de pierre de ses défunts amis. À présent, il ne se laisserait plus séduire et surtout pas en **ces lieux**._

_Pas juste devant le seul hommage qui fut rendu aux Teen Titans. L'équipe qu'il avait abandonné. Non, il ne déshonorerait pas leur mémoire ni leur héritage en laissant Slade l'humilier au pied de celui-ci. Il ne s'adosserait **pas** à la pierre de Starfire pour se faire sucer ; il ne s'agripperait pas au granit de Cyborg pendant que Slade baisait une fois encore son esprit._

_Il passa le dernier espace entre Raven et Beast Boy avant de bondir pour atterrir de l'autre côté du piédestal. Il glissa sur le sol humide et traître, tombant ainsi tête la première dans une profonde flaque d'eau, ce qui n'avait que peu très peu d'importance compte tenu du fait qu'il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Cela laissa cependant à Slade quelques secondes qui lui suffirent presque pour le rattraper. Robin se redressa avec l'énergie du désespoir et piqua un sprint en direction de la statue du Chevalier Noir. Il sauta avec élan sur le piédestal en marbre depuis lequel la statue s'élevait fièrement puis s'accrocha à la colossale jambe de pierre de Batman pour éviter de retomber au sol encore une fois. Malheureusement, ses gant trempés glissèrent sur la pierre qui ne l'était pas moins et il tomba malgré tout à la renverse. Il toucha le béton, réduit à l'état d'une masse tremblotante, et enfouit son visage dans ses bras tandis qu'il entendait le bruit des pas de Slade se rapprocher avant de s'arrêter à côté de lui._

_« Alors, cela ne t'a pas mené bien loin, pas vrai ? constata Slade d'une voix languissante et nonchalante tandis qu'il se baissait pour saisir le garçon par la peau du cou et le remettre sur ses pieds. On réessaie ? »_

_Robin poussa un gémissement et chercha faiblement à se défaire sa prise. _

_« Ce n'est pas la réponse que je veux entendre, Robin. »_

_L'adolescent leva les yeux dans sa direction d'un air rebelle._

_« Je te hais, gémit-il en s'agitant sous la poigne de Slade._

_- En effet, feignit d'admettre Deathstroke visiblement très amusé, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'au plus profond de ton être, tu pries en secret pour que j'arrache tes vêtements trempés et que je te prenne tout entier encore une fois, ici et maintenant._

_- Non... protesta Robin sans conviction._

_- __**Si**__. »_

_Slade projeta le jeune homme contre la statue de Batman avant de détacher d'un geste calculé son masque de métal dichotomique sur lequel la pluie ruisselait et de le jeter sur le côté. Quoi qu'il ne portât à présent plus de masque, Robin était toujours incapable de discerner le moindre détail du visage de cet homme mystérieux ; les ténèbres qui le dissimulaient étaient bien trop épaisses et s'élevaient tout autour d'eux dans les airs mais pour quelque raison que ce fût, l'ombre omniprésente s'agrippait avec une ténacité redoublée au visage dévoilé de Slade. Cependant, il __n'eut pas le temps d'y attarder son regard puisque Slade se pressa droit contre son corps et lui déroba un baiser puissant et inattendu qui lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent dans un premier temps mais ils finirent par se fermer tandis que Deathstroke l'impliquait de plus en plus dans ce baiser soyeux et passionné. Les hanches de Slade se pressèrent contre les siennes plus petites, leurs entrejambes se touchèrent et Robin se laissa aller sous la poigne de son maître, il se fondit sous la sensation délicate engendrée par ce contact. Deathstroke sourit tandis qu'il continuait de l'embrasser et il laissa ses mains courir le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignissent à nouveau l'aine de Robin qui enflait rapidement. Il recommença à la caresser avec délicatesse, attisant le garçon à travers le tissu humide jusqu'à ce qu'il se fût déployé dans toute sa longueur. Robin donna un coup de rein à ce contact et referma ses bras autour des larges épaules de Slade non sans un léger miaulement. L'homme rompit le baiser et commença à laisser courir ses lèvres jusqu'à la gorge du garçon, jusqu'à l'encolure de sa cape détrempée. Robin donna un second coup de rein, se pressant de lui-même contre son maître qui décolla sa bouche de son cou pour rire doucement._

_« Et dire que je m'étais toujours figuré que tu étais quelqu'un du genre têtu, Robin, murmura-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, ton opiniâtreté n'a, une fois de plus, pas fait long feu... »_

_L'adolescent essaya mollement de repousser Slade encore une fois mais ce dernier se contenta de laisser éclater un rire puissant._

_« Je ne crois pas, mon garçon. »_

_Il retira sa main de la ceinture jaune de Robin puis lui releva son maillot rouge trempé qui se décolla de sa peau nue._

_Il découvrit, satisfait, deux petits mamelons humides et érigés. Il descendit avidement jusqu'à eux, une main toujours posée de manière possessive sur l'entrejambe de Robin , et il commença à les dévorer, l'un après l'autre. Immobilisé ainsi par son maillot qui maintenait ses bras levés, Robin s'adossa à la statue de Batman et savoura simplement la merveilleuse sensation qui l'irradiait à présent depuis deux endroits distincts : son torse et son aine. Il miaula à nouveau, d'un air faible et pathétique, tel un chaton._

_Peut-être était-ce tout ce qu'il était dans les bras de Slade. Un animal de compagnie. Un jouet._

_Le jouet __**de Slade**__._

_Deathstroke asséna quelques ultimes coups de langue au mamelon droit et durci de Robin puis il commença à descendre, déposant des baisers sur son chemin, laissant sa langue trainer le long de la mince poitrine du garçon jusqu'à son ventre plat et tendu. Robin arqua son corps contre le sien et colla sa tête contre la jambe de pierre humide de la statue de Batman au moment où Slade rabaissait son maillot trempé. Il commença alors à essayer d'ouvrir la boucle de la ceinture jaune. On finit par entendre un cliquetis significatif et elle se déroba, laissant céder son attache de sécurité et glissa le long des fines hanches de Robin et atterrit à ses pieds dans un plouf boueux. Le jeune homme s'agita une fois de plus en sentant la langue de Deathstroke laper l'eau de pluie qui s'était retrouvée emprisonnée à l'intérieur de son nombril et plus encore en sentant cet homme baisser lentement mais sûrement son pantalon de spandex vert par la même occasion, décollant le tissu humide de ses cuisses avant de le faire descendre._

_« Je t'accorde simplement une marge de manœuvre supplémentaire, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce en décollant ses lèvres du ventre de Robin. »_

_Le garçon acquiesça vaguement et ferma les yeux tandis que Slade poursuivait :_

_« Ça commençait à être un peu étroit là-dedans, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »_

_Il baissa le pantalon de Robin d'un coup jusqu'à ses genoux, ce qui lui permit de restreindre sa capacité à se déplacer de telle sorte que même s'il venait à changer d'avis et qu'il cherchait à fuir, il tomberait face contre terre. Robin, cependant, n'avait aucune intention de fuir : du moins, pas tant qu'il ne serait pas soulagé du problème dont Slade était clairement responsable._

_Du bout des doigts, ce dernier caressa le tissu noir trempé du caleçon étriqué de Robin - d'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de sous-vêtements onéreux. Tout autour de l'élastique était imprimé de manière répétitive en petites lettres blanches : 'Tommy Hilfiger'. Un gamin fortuné, hein ? D'une certaine façon, cela l'excitait encore davantage qu'un caleçon si coûteux peinât à contenir l'érection désespérée du garçon._

_Qui se tendait et s'agitait pour **lui**._

_Ses doigts puissants en touchèrent l'extrémité à travers le tissu et Robin poussa tout à coup un cri perçant qu'il réprima du mieux qu'il put. Puis - lorsque la comédie prit fin - il donna un coup de rein plein d'optimisme. Slade, qui l'observait, rit et Robin sourit, les yeux toujours fermés derrière son masque tandis que la pluie maculait son visage telle des larmes._

_« Puis-je ?demanda Slade d'une voix délicate, presque polie alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous l'élastique du coûteux caleçon Tommy Hilfiger. »_

_Robin perdit durant un moment son entière conscience et acquiesça avec énergie._

_« Tu peux y aller, murmura-t-il. »_

_Slade baissa sans ménagements ce caleçon tellement, tellement cher et entendit ses coutures se déchirer sous la force de son geste : on parlait ici d'un monstrueux et minuscule caleçon d'une quarantaine de dollars ou plus qui n'était destiné qu'à être déchiré. De tels vêtements sur une personne comme Robin, c'était du gâchis..._

_Elle était encore plus parfaite que dans son souvenir. Toujours juvénile mais longue et délicate et rigide et humide... Il tendit son gant de cuir dans sa direction, la prit fermement en main et Robin sanglota et s'agita de plus belle, ce qui amusait beaucoup son maître, tandis que celui-ci commençait à le caresser avec délicatesse. Un précieux petit animal de compagnie..._

_« Slade ! »_

_Ce seul mot s'échappa, froissé, alors que Robin prenait une vive inspiration, haletant, adossé à la statue, le dos arqué..._

_La main de Deathstroke se referma entièrement autour de la verge et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient cadencé qui arracha un hurlement à ses terminaisons nerveuses comme si elles avaient été immergées dans le pétrole puis immolées par le feu. Et Robin hurla lui aussi tandis qu'un plaisir liquide qui tenait lieu de flux sanguin circulait à travers son corps tout entier, naissant en cet endroit inavouable._

_Sous ce toucher inavouable. _

_La main de Slade se retira et les yeux de Robin se rouvrirent brutalement alors qu'il laissait échapper une autre plainte désespérée. Toujours accroupi une taille plus bas que son petit apprenti, Deathstroke lui caressa le ventre d'un air rassurant._

_« Patience, Robin, murmura-t-il. Tu auras ce que tu désires bien assez tôt... »_

_Sa langue puissante et frétillante pointa hors de sa bouche et alla à la rencontre de l'extrémité de la virilité de Robin afin d'y goûter l'attente et le désespoir que l'adolescent avait déjà laissé s'écouler dans son euphorie. Mais plutôt que prendre le garçon tout entier dans sa bouche, il entama simplement l'exploration de toute sa longueur avec sa langue, passant sa langue sur le dessous de sa verge, depuis le bout jusqu'à la base. Il lui donna un bref et délicat coup de langue sur les testicules sensibles du garçon, se modérant puisqu'il savait ce qu'était la douleur. Il n'était pas cruel **à ce point**..._

_Robin poussa un cri et fut agité par davantage de tremblements à ce contact tandis qu'il bredouillait, à bout de souffle : la plupart de ses dires n'avaient aucun sens mais 'Slade' y fut répété plusieurs fois et cela fit sourire l'homme plus âgé. Il n'aimait pas Robin dans le sens affectif du terme - il n''hésiterait pas à le tuer s'il désobéissait, en tout cas - mais il aimait ces moments où Robin, malgré tous ces efforts pour nier ce sentiments, éprouvait de l'amour pour **lui**. Au moins, cela stimulait merveilleusement son ego._

_Il remonta depuis la base jusqu'à l'extrémité en déposant des baisers ce qui fit pousser des cris un peu plus aigus au jeune homme. Puis il s'accapara son prépuce juvénile. Il le suça, tira dessus avec ses dents et Robin haleta avant de **pousser un cri** franc sous l'effet de cette sensation excitante. Il donna de violents coups de rein - à répétition - et Slade fut contraint de le relâcher._

_« Si tu ne mets pas un terme à ces contorsions ridicules, je vais te faire mal, le raisonna-t-il froidement. Si tu continues, je pourrais te mordre par accident... ou **pas**. »_

_Robin gémit et renifla._

_« Je peux pas... m'en empêcher... murmura-t-il le souffle court. C'est tellement... bon..._

_- La retenue est une chose que je me suis efforcé de t'enseigner, lui rappela Slade, glacial. En es-tu tout bonnement dépourvu ou est-ce que tu ne juges pas nécessaire de t'en servir ? Quelle que soit la réponse, ton approche de la situation est extrêmement arrogante et grossière, et je crains de ne pouvoir la tolérer. Donc, soit tu te réfrènes de ton plein gré - dans ton intérêt, soit je t'**arrache** cette satanée chose. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »_

_Robin fit une grimace tandis qu'il acquiesçait nerveusement, geste qui projeta des gouttes de pluie de son menton et de ses cheveux. Slade se saisit de sa virilité avec une extrême fermeté ce qui fit tressaillir et s'agiter le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, alors que de petits cris aigus de douleur lui échappaient._

_« Bien. »_

_Deathstroke fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la base puis commença à le masser d'un geste lent mais assuré qui lui valut d'obtenir davantage de gémissements saccadés de la part du garçon._

_De son jouet. De son animal de compagnie. De son objet._

_Tout à coup, il sembla que l'ennui commençât à le gagner alors qu'il le caressait et faisait varier les pressions exercées sur lui avec sa main, il réunit alors ses deux pouces couverts de cuir pour former un triangle avec ses mains, cette fois autour de l'érection de Robin. Les lèvres de Slade firent de nouveau sa connaissance, la goûtant, la léchant ; sa bouche chaude et humide se referma ensuite toute entière sur elle et Robin s'étrangla tandis qu'il basculait en avant, se pressant contre Deathstroke, ses mains cramponnées aux larges épaules de ce dernier._

_Ce brusque mouvement contraignit Slade à le laisser s'enfoncer immédiatement au fond de sa gorge._

_Robin poussa un cri, cri qui résonna à travers l'air stérile, pesant. Deathstroke s'étrangla- au début - avant de trouver un angle qui lui permit de respirer. Ses larges mains descendirent furtivement et devinrent intimes avec les cuisses humides et brillantes de Robin. Ses cheveux mouillés s'emmêlaient au contact du ventre du jeune homme tandis que sa tête allait et venait à un rythme effréné._

_Hurlant à nouveau, Robin agrippa la chevelure de Slade avant d'exercer une pression sur l'arrière de son crâne et d'immobiliser son bassin contre lui qui lui permit d'imposer toujours plus profondément sa virilité..._

_Deathstroke se servit de chaque once de sa force considérable afin de repousser le garçon et de le balancer contre le piédestal de la statue de Batman. Robin perdit l'équilibre et se heurta comme prévu à la base avant de se laisser glisser contre elle. Son pantalon vert et son caleçon Tommy Hilfiger onéreux toujours baissés jusqu'aux genoux ; toujours en érection, en souffrance..._

_Brusquement, Slade s'agenouilla et se pencha juste devant lui, refermant sa main autour de sa gorge. Non pour l'étrangler, simplement pour lui faire savoir par une pression suffisante qu'il était furieux._

_**Vraiment** furieux._

_« Ne t'avise plus **jamais** - et j'ai bien dit **JAMAIS** - de me manquer de respect comme tu viens de le faire ! le prévint-il en lui crachant au visage chacune des syllabes de sa phrase sous l'effet de la colère. »_

_Son visage était tellement proche de celui de Robin et pourtant l'adolescent ne pouvait toujours pas discerner les traits qui le composaient. Même dans ce monde imaginaire - même **privé de son masque** - Slade ne cessait d'être nimbé d'ombre et de mystère. À quelques centimètres de lui, et Robin ne savait toujours rien ; rien d'un homme qui en savait **beaucoup** trop sur **lui**._

_Sa prise sur le cou de Robin se resserra et le garçon poussa un cri aigu avant de refermer ses doigts sur la main de son maître ; il en oublia son érection pleinement déployée qui le faisait presque souffrir._

_« Ce n'est pas toi qui domine ici, Robin, lui susurra Deathstroke d'une voix presque apaisante. C'est **moi**. Tu l'as sûrement compris à présent. Après tout... »_

_Son autre main recommença une fois de plus à caresser délicatement la virilité humide et douloureuse de Robin._

_« … Tu es un **garçon** tellement **intelligent**... »_

_Malgré la menace et le fait que Slade était sur le point de l'étrangler, Robin cambra à nouveau son dos en ressentant le toucher de Deathstroke en cet unique endroit. La plus précieuse, la plus belle et la plus sensible partie de son anatomie se faisait caresser avec tant de tendresse par cette main puissante : elle appartenait à cet homme qu'il..._

_Aimait. Haïssait. Craignait._

_Slade éclata d'un rire mauvais._

_« Tu es semblable à une petite pute, murmura-t-il d'un air semblable à son rire. La souffrance te comble de plaisir, simplement parce que c'est **moi** qui la provoque. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pute, Robin : **ma** pute. Tu n'es même pas un apprenti digne d'intérêt vu que tu désires simplement que je t'enseigne des secrets au milieu des draps et non les secrets de mes techniques de combat ou de mes technologies. Tu devrais avoir honte mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu en es incapable parce que tu es brisé. Je t'ai brisé, Robin, et à présent, ton corps n'est même plus tien. Tu es **à moi** et c'est **moi** qui t'ai façonné. »_

_Sa prise se resserra et l'extraordinaire sensation s'amplifia brutalement... Robin commença à pleurer, ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie qui tombait sur son visage. Slade recommença à rire et tandis qu'il baissait la tête, il desserra sa prise sur le cou de l'adolescent et laissa glisser sa main sur le maillot trempé de Robin jusqu'à ce qu'elle eût atteint son ventre. Le garçon était assis à présent, vautré contre le piédestal en marbre sur lequel s'élevait cette imposante statue de Batman. La bouche de Slade atteignit à nouveau sa cible et Robin écarta très largement ses jambes, et ce presque instantanément - une quasi-habitude._

_Et presque instantanément, le rythme de son cœur fit exploser l'électrocardiographe lorsque la langue de Deathstroke commença son travail ; il ferma les yeux, hypnotisé par les étoiles blanches scintillantes, produit de son désir, qui s'étalaient et se superposaient à la noirceur de son esprit, telles les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Il commença aussitôt à s'agiter et à haleter et à se trémousser et à gémir et à crier, son corps outrepassait l'avertissement que Slade venait juste de lui donner..._

_Il voulait tant se saisir à nouveau de la chevelure trempée de Deathstroke, sentir ses pointes courtes et humides entre ses doigts : il voulait tirer dessus, laisser ses doigts la parcourir sans retenue, s'imposer profondément en lui et le maintenir dans cette position..._

_Mais il n'osa pas._

_Parce que Deathstroke avait raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il était devenu quelque chose de semblable... à une **pute** : quelque chose qui suppliait et pleurait pour attirer l'attention de son maître, qui avait besoin que celui-ci de sentir son toucher. À quel moment avait-il commencé à devenir à ce point désespérément dépendant de son toucher ? À quel moment ses protestations avaient-elles commencés à s'affaiblir autant, à sonner aussi faux, même à ses propres oreilles ?À quel moment cela s'arrêterait-il ? Qu'était encore capable de lui faire Slade, peu importe qu'il y consente ou non ?_

_Qu'essayait de lui faire cet homme ? Qu'essayait-il **vraiment** de faire de lui ?_

_Et lui, avait-il envie de devenir cela ? Pour ses amis ? Pour Deathstroke ? **Pour lui-même** ?_

_Alors qu'il approchait de la jouissance, il ouvrit ses yeux dans un battement de paupières, la vue troublée par la chaleur, le plaisir et l'averse. Il observa la scène puis fronça les sourcils, il plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, les paupières battantes, avant de froncer à nouveau complètement les sourcils._

_Ces statues, ces silhouettes de granites humides et brillantes à l'effigie de ses défunts amis... Eh bien ! pour commencer, elles auraient du lui tourner le dos. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au lieu de cela, elles faisaient face à la statue de Batman, avaient resserré leur rang et..._

… _semblaient... **vivantes**._

_Elles étaient toujours faites de pierre mais se mouvaient avec l'aisance d'un être de chair et de muscles. Elles s'étaient rassemblées comme l'aurait fait un groupe de cheerleaders hargneuses et chacune d'elles l'observait et semblait, à voix basse, médire à son sujet._

_(C'est une vraie salope...)_

_(Oh ! Regardez la petite pute gémir... Bon sang, il est déjà sur le point de gicler...)_

_(Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit tombé si bas, même pour **nous**...)_

_(Même si c'est à cause de nous que tout cela a commencé, il n'est plus question de nous à présent...)_

_Il se figea, le brûlant plaisir qui le submergeait sembla se refroidir. Avec l'énergie du désespoir son cerveau essaya de saisir la réalité de ses voix qu'il entendait et qui appartenaient à des personnes qu'il pensait être... non... qu'il **savait** mortes depuis un long moment._

_**Mortes**, décédées, kaputt, privées absolument et irrémédiablement de leurs vies..._

_Il entendit leurs hostiles constatations, les mots qui lui perçaient la langue et pourtant sonnaient si faux... presque moqueurs tirèrent sur le bouchon, évacuant le désir sexuel et l'extase dans les canalisations tandis que restait le fait de réaliser qu'ils savaient._

_**Ils savaient** **!**_

_Au fond de lui, à chaque fois que Slade le touchait, à chaque fois qu'il réagissait, il s'était toujours accroché à l'idée qu'ils ne le verraient jamais ainsi. Qu'ils n'auraient jamais connaissance de la perverse réalité de son apprentissage. Au fond de lui, Robin croyait également qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils ignoreraient ce qu'il était devenu, aussi longtemps qu'il garderait de lui le souvenir de ce modèle immaculé, il pourrait revenir parmi eux. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi aux moyens de revenir mais il savait que l'option était toujours là et qu'il suffisait simplement de trouver l'occasion de la saisir. _

_C'était la seule chose qui le réconfortait la nuit. Pendant la journée, l'entraînement exténuant le tenait à distance de ses pénibles et malsains rapports sexuels. Cette activité requérait toute son attention afin de ne pas se faire arracher la tête. Mais les nuits durant lesquelles il n'était pas au service de Deathstroke, lorsqu'il le laissait mijoter dans le bouillon de ses propres émotions, la haine, la colère, le dégoût et aussi le désir, son dernier espoir lui permettait alors de chasser la dépression. Même s'il était contraient d'admettre ce qu'il était devenu, ses amis n'auraient jamais besoin de le savoir. Il aurait toujours un foyer, une famille, un endroit où des gens lui faisaient confiance et m'acceptaient. Aussi longtemps qu'ils l'ignoreraient, il serait en mesure de survivre._

_Il pouvait se souvenir._

_Mais plus maintenant. Ce serment lui avait été arraché des mains lorsque ces yeux glacials de granite l'avaient vu, avaient vu ce à quoi il avait été réduit._

_(Non ! NON ! Ne parlez pas de moi de cette manière ! C'est pour **vous** ! Je fais ça pour... Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est... ? Oh mon Dieu ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Ne regardez pas ce que j'ai... ce qu'il a fait de moi ! Oh, **pitié**...)_

_Slade le laissa s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui et enroula avec assurance sa langue autour de sa... _

_Robin laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et gémit par pur réflexe._

_Les silhouettes changèrent de position, elles croisèrent leurs bras et roulèrent leurs yeux de pierre de dégoût. Puis Beast Boy donna un coup de coude à Cyborg et commença à glousser. Cyborg renâcla non sans rire. À ses côtés, Starfire commença aussi à ricaner, une main délicatement posée sur sa bouche. Pendant quelques instants, ils rirent tous les trois de plus en plus forts ; finalement, Raven ôta sa capuche de pierre et se joignit à eux. Leur rire résonna avec force à travers la ville déserte._

_Le rire de dieux depuis longtemps décédés._

_De dieux qui n'en étaient pas._

_Des larmes coulèrent le long du visage déjà trempé de Robin tandis qu'il commençait à se débattre, levant une jambe et poussant avec la semelle boueuse de sa botte droite sur l'épaule de Deathstroke dans l'espoir de le repousser. Sans tarder, Slade le mordit et Robin produisit un son à mi-chemin entre le cri et le miaulement, entre la douleur et le plaisir. La morsure n'avait pas été suffisamment forte pour lui faire vraiment mal mais suffit à lui faire comprendre que s'il poussait davantage, il se verrait partiellement amputé d'une chose plutôt importante._

_Sans parler de l'importante douleur._

_Les rires des reproductions en pierre de ses amis redoublèrent, celles-ci se tenaient joyeusement les unes les autres tandis qu'elles s'effondraient sous l'agitation de pareilles convulsions hystériques ; comme si cela leur était douloureux de rire bien qu'elles soient faites de pierre._

_Il ne pouvait supporter de les voir ainsi. En train de rire de ce qu'il était devenu. De l'abime dans lequel il s'était embourbé._

_Pour qu'ils **rissent** de lui, point._

_Il laissa échapper un halètement tremblotant lorsque Slade l'amena à une soudaine jouissance, une lumière blanche obscurcit sa vision durant quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête pour la chasser tandis que le froid, la pluie et sa soudaine impuissance, qui avait afflué en lui aux côtés du plaisir, lui arrachaient un frisson._

_Ils ne cessaient de rire. Ils le regardèrent - lui, leur parfait, intelligent et puissant leader - alors qu'il giclait par véritables torrents dans la bouche impatiente du génie du crime. Ils le regardèrent gémir, au bord de l'évanouissement en ressentant cela..._

_Cela se concrétisa. Et les réprima. Robin ne reviendrait pas._

_Slade se retira et se remit à genoux avant de cracher sur le côté ce qu'il avait en bouche. Même dans un **rêve**, il ne l'avalerait pas. Il dégagea les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage puis tendit à nouveau la main vers Robin, avec des intentions plus ignobles cette fois..._

_L'adolescent trempé se recula et chercha brutalement à tâtons à se mettre hors d'atteinte. Il se redressa sur ses genoux et s'élança droit devant lui tandis qu'il remontait son caleçon et son pantalon - non sans peine puisqu'ils étaient trempés et collants. Il tituba, se retourna et marcha à reculons, le regard fixé sur ces statues. Elles semblaient à nouveau immobiles mais leurs regards réprobateurs étaient à n'en pas douter posés sur lui, et lui seul._

Je ne pourrai jamais revenir parmi eux.

_Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Deathstroke tout en refermant sa ceinture. L'homme plus âgé se contentait de rester assis là, à la base de la statue de Batman, un genou au dessus de l'autre, une main posée dessus. Robin voyait son unique œil briller d'une manière stupéfiante, un détail comme il y en a seulement dans les rêves et qu'il voyait pourtant comme peu d'autres choses. _

_Un autre éclair l'illumina davantage et pour la première fois, Robin fut à même de voir vraiment le visage de Slade. La réalité sauta sur son autre pied et une ombre recouvrit l'esprit de Robin tandis que l'éclair devenait soudain trop lumineux._

_C'était un rêve, bien sûr mais..._

_Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'il voyait. Son sang se transforma en une boue froide à l'intérieur de ses veines tandis qu'il regardait, les traits généreusement modulés par l'incrédulité. Lui : une simple version plus âgée de lui-même. Le criminel avait des cheveux bruns - ils étaient, bien entendu, emmêlés sur son crâne à cause de la pluie - et certains d'entre eux recouvraient ce qui aurait du être son œil droit, reflétant son masque dichotomique. Son reflet affichait un sourire mauvais qu'il ne pourrait jamais _espérer_ imiter. Mais quoi qu'il en soit... Robin reconnaissait son propre reflet dans cette manifestation onirique de la véritable apparence de son maître. Il pouvait se reconnaître dans des détails qui n'étaient même à la surface._

_Des détails dont il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient les siens._

_Tout à coup saisi d'effroi, Robin tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Immobiles, les statues le suivaient du regard avec un air de dégoût._

_Il n'osa pas regarder celle de Batman._

_Il ne lui sembla pas que Slade - son double - fournissait un quelconque effort pour le suivre._

_**Cours tant que tu veux. Parce que peu importe l'endroit où tu iras... Chacun de tes pas te rapprochera de moi...**_

_Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête comme un mantra dément mais prophétique. Un présage irréfutable. Et il courut, courut, courut, courut, courut..._

_Il courait à travers la temps et appelait à l'aide les dieux qui se livraient bataille dans les cieux. Il pleura à cause de ses amis, il pleura à cause de ce qu'il était devenu et il pleura à cause de la Terre elle-même. Et ses larmes, comme la pluie, tombèrent dans les rues et furent balayées tel les mots insignifiants d'un amant qui n'est plus aimé. D'un écrivain qui n'écrit plus. D'un chanteur qui ne chantait plus._

_Un dieu impuissant, un dieu qui n'en était pas un. Un frère qui avait déposé les armes._

_Un Jeune Prodige._

_Un apprenti._

_**Une pute**._

_Il finit par se retrouver au sommet d'un gratte-ciel éventré, qui dominait la ville en ruines, qui était proche des dieux et embrassait le ciel de ses lèvres gercées... Un éclair déchira à nouveau les cieux, le tonnerre balaya toute la ville sous la forme d'un incroyable mur de puissance et de son. La pluie continuait de s'abattre - larmes des dieux brisés._

_(Continuez de pleurer. Partagez ma douleur. Ressentez-la pour moi. **Pleurez** pour moi...)_

_« Ne vas-tu pas simplement accepter tout cela, Robin ? demanda une voix qui s'élevait derrière lui. »_

_Froide, impitoyable, désinvolte et familière._

_Robin l'ignora, posant un regard furieux sur la ville qui avait été placée sous sa protection. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, légèrement rafraîchi par la pluie glaciale et le sel de ses larmes._

_Les bras de Deathstroke entourèrent ses épaules. Robin se figea lorsqu'il sentit le visage de son maître toucher sa nuque et qu'il comprit qu'il avait remis son masque._

_Il chercha à se libérer en se débattant mais Slade ne le laissa pas partir : il le retenait simplement sans faire d'effort._

_« Laisse-moi partir ! lui lança Robin. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer !_

_- Mon cher Robin, ronronna Deathstroke à son oreille, cela n'a **jamais** été un jeu..._

_- ILS SONT MORTS ! hurla le garçon. Tu ne peux plus me menacer ! Alors laisse-moi partir ! »_

_Slade rit doucement._

_« Robin, il ne m'ait plus nécessaire de te menacer, murmura-t-il. Tu m'appartiens désormais._

_- Je ne suis pas **à toi**. Je ne l'ai **jamais** été. Et ne le **serai** jamais »_

_À nouveau, Deathstroke rit._

_« Vraiment ? »_

_Il relâcha le jeune homme et le poussa en avant de quelques pas._

_« Dans ce cas, très bien. Pars. Reprends ta vie. Deviens quelque chose sans tes amis. Sans Batman. Sans **moi**. »_

_Robin se retourna, des larmes de colère coulaient librement le long de son visage._

_« Cela m'est **impossible** ! hurla-t-il d'une voix brisée. Tu m'as **tout** pris !_

_- Je ne t'ai rien pris, Robin. Tout ce que j'ai obtenu de toi, tu me l'as donné. »_

_L'adolescent eut un rire amer. Un rire rauque, qui ressemblait davantage à de l'angoisse crue qu'à une quelconque forme de joie._

_« Quoi, ma liberté ? Ma virginité ? Mon **équilibre mental** ? »_

_Slade acquiesça et Robin le regarda, bouche bée._

_« Oui. Le jour où tu m'as juré fidélité - pour protéger tes amis - tu m'as tout donné. C'est **toi-même** que tu m'as offert. Et puisque tu es mien, je suis libre de disposer de toi à ma guise et ce sera toujours considéré comme un don de ta part, mon cher apprenti. Alors oui, même ta virginité ; d'ailleurs, je ne qualifierai pas la première nuit de 'viol'. En jurant de me servir, tu as fait le serment de... eh bien ! de cela, précisément. De me **servir**. **Quels que soient** mes besoins._

_- Mais tu ne m'as **jamais** dit que..._

_- Avais-je une raison de le faire ? l'interrompit Deathstroke d'une voix douce, en avais-je **besoin** ? Le fait est que tu aurais obéi à n'importe lequel de mes ordres par peur pour la vie de tes amis. Je n'avais aucune raison de te l'expliquer, mon garçon : cela ne servait à rien. Quel dommage que personne ne lise jamais les clauses en petits caractères jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, hein ?_

_- À présent, ils sont morts, déplora Robin à voix basse, les poings tellement serrés qu'ils en devenaient douloureux. Ils sont morts et tu ne peux plus leur faire de mal. Tu ne peux plus me menacer. Tu n'as plus aucun **pouvoir** sur moi, Deathstroke. »_

_Ce dernier haussa les sourcils derrières son masque, amusé._

_« Alors tu sais quoi ? poursuivit Robin, furieux. Tu peux simplement aller te faire enculer ! »_

_Il dépassa l'homme plus âgé, cherchant à atteindre l'autre côté du toit. Cependant, Slade agrippa son frêle poignet au moment où il passa et le fit se tourner._

_« Mon avis sincère ? murmura-t-il sur un ton doucereux tandis que ses puissants bras se refermaient autour de la taille de Robin. C'est **toi** que je préférerai enculer. »_

_Il projeta le garçon qui commençait à se débattre sur la surface rigide qui composait le toit du bâtiment. Robin s'étala sur le dos et sa tête heurta violemment la surface humide du toit. Sa vue devint trouble et son crâne hurla, il lutta pour s'asseoir mais le poids de Slade se fit soudainement sentir contre son bassin et il sentit les mains de son maître sur ses épaules qui le plaquaient au sol. À nouveau, il commença à s'agiter sous le poids considérable de cet homme plus âgé mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas se relever, se déplaçant simplement pour trouver une position plus confortable - à cheval sur les hanches du garçon._

_« Non ! gémit en vain Robin. Je ne veux pas ! Pas encore !_

_- Bien sûr que si, ronronna Slade tandis qu'il retirait à Robin sa cape humide en la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête._

_- J'AI DIT **NON** ! hurla Robin, furieux, alors même que Deathstroke commençait à déboutonner les attaches jaunes de son maillot écarlate mouillé. Je ne veux pas... »_

_Ses mots furent soudain étouffés par son maillot qui venait d'être tiré au-dessus de sa tête. Durant quelques secondes, Slade resta là, tout sourire devant cette image : son apprenti piégé sur le sol humide, trempé jusqu'aux os, en train de devenir dur alors même qu'il hurlait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait - Deathstroke le sentait s'épanouir contre son propre entrejambe couvert de cuir - avec son maillot sur le visage qui recouvrait sa stupide bouche récalcitrante. Son torse, ruisselant, brillait, sa peau au teint clair et parfait, sa cage thoracique que l'on pouvait légèrement discerner sous la surface de celle-ci. Lâchant le maillot, les larges mains de Slade glissèrent le long du torse du garçon, ses doigts dessinant le contour délicat de sa clavicule avant d'en caresser l'intérieur en décrivant des cercles. Puis ses doigts humides et froids atteignirent les mamelons du jeune homme et il recommença à faire leur complète connaissance - cette dois par le toucher et non plus le goût._

_Robin se saisit du maillot et le retira lui-même tandis qu'il se cambrait sous les caresses de Deathstroke. Celui-ci sourit devant l'aisance avec laquelle il l'avait vaincu. Robin était un adolescent : il était dominé par ses hormones, par son corps. Il était impossible de ne pas être en mesure de contrôler ses réactions et Slade tirait simplement avantage de ce fait encore et encore. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Robin avait beau s'entêter à le nier de manière systématique, il avait envie de cela. Les Titans étaient morts depuis longtemps alors même que Robin semblait ne pas avoir vieilli. Enfin, il s'agissait d'un **rêve**... Cependant, ils avaient péri depuis de nombreuses années et il n'avait toujours fait aucun effort pour quitter le service forcé de Slade. Jour après jour, ce dernier lui avait enseigné le vol, la discrétion, le combat et le meurtre et nuit après nuit, il était venu chercher sa récompense dans le lit de son maître._

_Pour être certain que **quelqu'un** l'aimât. Que **quelqu'un** eût besoin et envie de lui et lui réclamât du plaisir._

_C'était une existence que l'on finissait parfois par apprécier et en effet, Robin avait vraiment appris à en jouir._

_Il retira lui-même ses gants tandis que Slade séparait la boucle de sa ceinture et lui ôtait ses bottes. Il décolla ensuite de sa peau son pantalon trempé et son caleçon déchiré, les retira et les jeta sur le côté, le laissant étendu sur le toit du building dévasté sans aucun vêtement à l'exception de son masque tandis que la pluie se déversait sans répit sur son corps. Robin s'agita par appréhension lorsque Slade commença lui-même d'un geste lent et calculé à ôter ses propres vêtements. Couche après couche, il retirait le cuir, le spandex et le métal qui le couvraient avec une lenteur atroce. Exaspéré, le Jeune Prodige gémit et Deathstroke rit doucement avant de le caresser vraiment._

_« Patience, mon oiseau, murmura-t-il. Patience... »_

_Il s'agenouilla d'un air menaçant au-dessus de lui, ses mains puissantes posées de chaque côté de la tête de Robin, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon trempé - noir lui aussi - et de son masque de couleurs cuivre et noire. Robin se tortilla sous lui tandis qu'il se cambrait vers le sol et pressait ainsi leurs torses humides et leurs entrejambes plutôt bombés les uns contre les autres. La virilité excitée de Robin rencontra le coton trempé que portait Deathstroke et il poussa un cri aigu en écartant ses jambes avant de les refermer autour de la taille de Slade en superposant ses talons._

_« Patience... répéta l'homme dans un murmure avant de tendre les mains derrière son dos et de lui décroiser les pieds. » _

_Robin poussa un nouveau miaulement pathétique et s'agrippa désespérément à lui._

_« Patiente encore une simple minute, mon précieux apprenti, susurra Slade dont la voix prenait une inflexion presque chantante tandis qu'il se remit à genoux et commença à retirer son propre caleçon qui lui collait à la peau. Encore une simple minute... »_

_Il dégagea le sous-vêtement d'un geste du pied et se rapprocha de son petit apprenti nu et ruisselant : il lui souleva les hanches et effleura de ses doigts son orifice avec lequel il s'amusa. Robin, obéissant, écarta les jambes pour lui permettre un meilleur accès. Ne s'embarrassant guère de le questionner en lui demandant 'Prêt ?', le criminel le pénétra complètement, aussi profondément qu'il lui fut possible de le faire._

_Robin fut agité de convulsions, il se tortilla et hurla tandis qu'il arquait son dos et jetait sa tête contre le sol rigide : à l'intérieur de son corps, ses muscles protestaient et se refermaient sur Slade alors qu'il commençait à accélérer ses... _

_..._

_Un rythme semblable au train qui menait le présent vers l'avenir. Robin sentait que le rythme commençait à s'imposer, il entendait le tchou ! tchou ! de ses soupirs et il sentait la chaudière brûler à l'intérieur de son torse et envoyer d'éclatantes étincelles à travers son système nerveux assommé par l'extase._

_Un aller simple._

_Slade se pencha et Robin enserra à nouveau son maître et plongea ses petits ongles dans son dos large et humide, ses jambes solidement fermées autour de la silhouette de cette homme. Il maintint les hanches de son apprenti immobiles tandis qu'il le pilonnait avec une puissance aveuglante, projetant une sensation ardente qui explosa dans leurs deux corps. Elle prit naissance dans leurs aines et finirent dans leurs esprits. C'était incompréhensible. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de s'efforcer de l'entretenir : il fallait donc que Slade continuât de pénétrer avec autant de succès le garçon et que Robin se confrontât à sa propre désapprobation, qu'il égratignât jusqu'au sang la peau de son maître sous l'effet de l'excitation._

_Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre._

_Et alors Deathstroke explosa en lui - en gémissant de cette façon que Robin aimait tant - il poussa un cri, un cri de plaisir, de douleur ardente et de gêne qui déchira les cieux tels les éclairs qui faisaient rage là-haut._

_Et alors - toujours plongé en lui - Slade prit la virilité du jeune homme en main et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient rageur, l'amenant au bord de sa **propre** explosion... Alors il le poussa **par-dessus** bord, sans le moindre avertissement. Le garçon chuta dans les abysses... Alors il le poussa à hurler à nouveau comme s'il eût été réellement fou..._

_L'esprit de Robin recommença à s'embrumer de blanc et il s'étendit mollement sur le toit - l'ex-magnifique pilier de la justice - les yeux fixés sur les cieux déchirés, éventrés._

_Le sang et les larmes des dieux défunts tombaient toujours sur la terre malmenée._

_Des dieux qui n'en étaient pas._

_Son esprit. Ses yeux. Ses rêves. Son **âme**._

_Vides comme le ciel. _


	9. La lame de Slade

_**Disclaimer : **_La licence Teen Titans est la propriété de ses ayants-droit, DC Comics et Cartoon Network. Aucun profit n'est fait à partir de cette fiction.  
En outre, cette œuvre est celle de **RobinRocks** et de **Narroch06**. Je n'en suis que l'humble traducteur et les remercie pour leur aimable autorisation de publication.

Ce récit est totalement fictif. Toute ressemblance avec des évènements ou personnes de la vie réelle ne serait que pure coïncidence.

**Avertissement sur le contenu** Cette fiction est réservée à un public extrêmement averti. Elle contient des scènes de viol et d'abus particulièrement explicites pouvant heurter la sensibilité des lecteurs. Si à tout moment, la lecture de ce récit vous mettez mal à l'aise, n'hésitez pas à en interrompre la lecture.

* * *

**Clause**

Chapitre neuf  
La lame de Slade

Le temps s'était évertué à sceller ses pieds au sol et son cul à la chaise. Il attendait un signe de vie de la part de son apprenti comateux et cela était anormalement long ; c'était aussi extrêmement ennuyant. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de patient la plupart du temps, surtout quand la situation devenait semblable à ce qu'elle était _présentement_. Si cela eût été un autre de ses plans, il aurait été capable d'attendre son heure avec autant de réserve - si ce n'est _plus_ - que n'importe qui d'autre mais même si cela eût été vrai... Les fastidieuses secondes s'écoulaient tandis qu'il restait assis à observer Robin. Il aurait pu s'atteler à d'autres tâches : planifier, entraîner, fomenter ses projets diaboliques et inimitables pour déclencher le chaos en ville. Les trucs habituels des méchants. Des trucs plus _importants_.

Les trucs que l'_on_ s'attendait à le voir faire.

Et pourtant, il se sentait obligé de rester auprès de Robin. Obligé de regarder cette frêle poitrine se soulever et retomber : sa respiration hypnotique et peu profonde était le seul signe qu'il était encore vivant. Il reposait sur le lit de Deathstroke, enveloppé dans des draps écarlates ; ses bras bandés étaient étendus le long de son corps. Slade ne s'était pas fatigué à le rhabiller après le calvaire de l'autre nuit : sa forme nue, trempée de sueur et contusionnée ne portait guère qu'une chemise blanche trop grande pour lui, à moitié boutonnée que son maître lui avait fait enfiler. On eut pu croire qu'il était simplement assoupi. Si l'on exceptait la teinte bleutée de ses lèvres malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, la contenance du reste de son corps était légère, translucide et fragile comme la sciure de bois. La silhouette cendrée projetée une ombre au contraire décolorée sur le lit, qui semblait rendre les draps fins comme du papier moroses et gênants au contact de sa peau délicate.

Il semblait plutôt qu'il était mort. Plongé dans un sommeil de mort.

Blanche Neige et sa pomme ensorcelée.

Seul ce lent et léger soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine rappelait que Robin n'était pas un cadavre.

Cette pensée irrita Slade. Robin n'était pas ainsi. Robin était exalté, courageux, arrogant, souple, il avait une bonne condition physique : l'illustration-même de la vigueur. Il n'était pas censé être ainsi. Il ne devait pas être silencieux, étendu et immobile, affecté par un passage à tabac. Cela ne lui _ressemblait pas_ de se laisser ainsi aller. C'était cette étincelle qu'il aimait chez Robin : celle qui faisait que peu importe jusqu'où il le poussait, il parvenait toujours à le repousser.

Quoiqu'avec le recul, il aimait encore _davantage_ à briser cette étincelle de résistance.

Il avait tout à fait mérité son châtiment et Slade le lui avait infligé, animé d'une excitation fiévreuse, une sorte d'impulsion délirante engendrée par son égo : il lui fallait le dominer complètement. Le maintenir au sol et le faire hurler. Et ce tandis qu'il percevait des vagues écrasantes d'un plaisir enivrant alors que Robin n'éprouvait qu'une horrible et déchirante douleur sans commune mesure. Cette magnifique superposition charnelle rendait le spectacle encore plus satisfaisant.

C'était comme s'il eût attendu une chance de démontrer le contrôle qu'il avait sur Robin. Il aurait du l'arrêter - se saisir brutalement de lui - à l'instant où il s'était glissé hors du lit. Il aurait du l'immobiliser tandis qu'il se serait débattu. Ou, s'il l'eût laissé aller aussi loin, il aurait du lui arracher le détonateur des mains au moment où il l'avait pris dans sa tenue jetée à l'écart. Mais pour quelque raison qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il avait attendu. Il avait voulu voir jusqu'où Robin irait dans son petit acte de rébellion... Ainsi, _il_ lui serait aisé de voir jusqu'où irait sa sanction.

Il savait que sa résistance devait finir par être brisée, il avait donc donné un petit coup de de pouce au jeune homme afin que celui-ci prît cette direction. Il avait ouvert une petite fenêtre d'opportunité pour l'attirer puis l'avait refermée d'un coup sec sur ses doigts qui s'étaient agrippés au rebord.

La vengeance fut douce et accomplie sur le champ mais à présent Slade se demandait s'il n'avait pas été trop loin.

La réalité est raison, pourtant la raison pouvait tout à fait aisément être affectée par son environnement ce qui était presque risible. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était une scène vraiment terrifiante, un espoir anéanti, une sacrée quantité de sang et le voilà sur le bon chemin pour tordre l'esprit de Robin et en faire un petit bretzel de tourmente aux contours réguliers. Saupoudré d'un peu de douleur de-ci de-là, et il se pourrait simplement qu'il le fît hurler.

Ou tomber dans les pommes.

Ou simplement cesser d'exister.

Mais un apprenti _mort_ était aussi peu utile qu'un apprenti désobéissant. Il ne voulait pas _tuer_ sa récompense. Il désirait simplement lui faire comprendre qui était le _véritable_ maître. Il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait subir au garçon. Il serait prêt à le refaire si nécessaire quoique l'état actuel de Robin l'en fît douter...

Il ne se sentait pas _concerné_...

Rien qui ne pût le faire se reprocher à _lui-même_ ce qu'il avait fait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entamer un chemin de pénitence : c'était _lui_ qui dominait et il refusait de compatir à l'état pathétique dans lequel se trouvait Robin.

Il avait mérité tout ce qu'il avait subi.

Mais Robin aurait du être debout et l'agacer en pleurnichant, en protestant et en lui lançant des insultes à demi-mots depuis un long moment. Aucun des dommages corporels qu'il avait subi n'était irréversible.

C'était le manque de réactivité de l'adolescent qui l'agaçait. Mais plus encore était-ce sa _propre_ réaction à la situation. Il commençait à apercevoir des changements suspects dans son propre comportement. Au début, son chantage n'avait pas pour objectif de faire de Robin son petit esclave sexuel. Il était motivé par l'immense potentiel du garçon qu'il était certain de pouvoir libérer. Il voyait presque chez Robin le reflet de ses propres ambitions. Il s'agissait d'un acte tout à fait logique, raisonnable - enlever Robin pour en faire son apprenti. Pour lui enseigner la joie féroce de ce qu'il pourrait devenir. Il n'y avait eu aucune pensée à connotation sexuelle derrière ce projet.

Mais une fois qu'il eut mis en cage l'oiseau, il commença à remarquer des choses. Telles que l'_étroitesse_ étonnante de son uniforme de cuir noir. Ou la manière dont son corps se déplaçait lorsqu'il combattait : la façon dont ses muscles fins et souples ondoyaient tel du liquide sous la surface de sa peau. Il n'était pas gros ; il était petit, leste et beau. Deathstroke avait commencé à aimer les gémissements qu'il obtenait de lui chaque fois qu'il faisait une clé de tête à son petit oiseau. Involontairement, Robin emplissait sa libido croissante jusqu'à ce que Slade eût soudainement décidé de simplement céder à ses désirs malsains. Il le fit sur un coup de tête. Il le fit de manière désinvolte, négligente presque, contentant simplement les besoins de son corps. Comme s'il eût été en train de manger ou de respirer. Il pensait qu'une fois serait suffisante pour le préserver de la distraction durant leurs combats d'entraînement.

Pour une fois, Slade avait tort.

Plonger dans ce petit cul étroit et chaud était _tellement_ agréable. Mais c'était la soumission forcée de de feu ce vaillant leader qui entérina vraiment la situation.

Il comprit très vite que le sexe était une arme. Oh oui, une arme très puissante : du genre qui inflige des blessures qui ne se soignent pas à l'aide d'un pansement et d'un baiser de maman. Deathstroke se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une telle chose.

Et il avait donc continué d'utilisé à son avantage cette récente découverte, surpris de son efficacité, du peu de temps qui fut nécessaire pour que _Robin_ devînt celui qui gémissait et giclait pour _lui_. De l'aisance avec laquelle son apprenti succombait à son autorité lorsqu'il recourait au sexe. Il avait peut-être donné des coups de pied, il avait peut-être hurlé et il avait peut-être revendiqué l'ampleur de sa haine à l'égard de Slade mais c'était cela que ce dernier aimait tant dans toute cette histoire. Qu'il soit par trop facile pour _Robin_ de dissimuler la vérité : _son_ corps avait de la ressource. Les actes étaient plus parlants que les mots et le langage corporel de l'adolescent couvrait simplement la voix de son déni. Le jeune homme, sans recourir aux mots, avouait dans un cri clair et puissant les désirs auxquels il voulait s'abandonner.

Et qui se chargerait d'assouvir pour lui ces désirs.

Mais cette arme merveilleusement efficace était à double tranchant.

C'était à cause de cela qu'il n'avait pas laissé Robin quitter le bâtiment pour l'envoyer en mission.

C'était à cause de cela qu'il avait laissé Robin s'emparer du détonateur dans un premier temps.

C'était à cause de cela qu'il était encore assis sur cette chaise à observer tel un faucon la moindre crispation sur le visage pâle de Robin.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée que ce fussent ses pulsions sexuelles qui contrôlassent la situation plutôt que _lui-même_. Mais sans l'entrainement quotidien pour les éloigner de son esprit et lui rappeler la _véritable_ raison qui avait motivé l'enlèvement de Robin, sa raison lui en fournissait une autre d'assez mauvais goût :

_Le sexe._

Il avait pris Robin pour en faire son apprenti.

_Le sexe_.

Il avait pris Robin pour lui enseigner comment combattre, blesser et tuer.

_**Le sexe**_.

Il avait pris Robin pour libérer son potentiel, pour élever un héritier digne de son futur empire.

_Tu as pris Robin afin de pouvoir le baiser jusqu'à faire céder son petit cerveau._..

Slade poussa un soupir : il semblait que sa queue appréciait l'idée, qu'il le voulût ou non. Mais cela n'empêcherait ni Robin ni lui-même de se souvenir de la _motivation_ première qui l'avait poussé à faire chanter le Jeune Prodige. S'il n'eût pas fait si chaud dans la chambre, il lui aurait été possible de réfléchir correctement. Peut-être que si la pièce ne puait pas autant. Si elle ne sentait pas le... le...

L'intelligence de la situation s'abattit à nouveau sur Deathstroke et l'évidence était tellement claire qu'il pouvait presque en percevoir le rayonnement sur sa peau.

La chambre empestait le désinfectant, la sueur épongée et le sang. Une odeur de sexe y régnait. Et si c'était la brutalité de l'acte charnel qui avait _plongé_ Robin dans le coma, le placer ensuite dans le même lit sur lequel il avait été si intiment impliqué n'était _pas_ une bonne idée. Même s'il avait aimé l'acte au moment de sa réalisation, l'arrière-goût persistant de ce dernier passage à tabac recouvrerait tous les souvenirs agréables auxquels le garçon se raccrochait peut-être encore par mégarde. Le sexe avait l'odeur du sexe, peu importait qu'il s'agît de l'étreinte d'un tendre amant ou d'un viol brutal et traumatisant. L'intimité, comme ce mélange de l'odeur et du souvenir charnels, s'était installée tout autour de la pièce telle la poussière : elle s'infiltrait par tous les pores, de tous les côtés de la pièce. Elle effaçait un souvenir qui n'était pas aussi facile à nettoyer qu'une flaque de sang. La psyché de Robin cherchait de toute évidence à éviter une réalité qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

Pour faire simple, c'était la _chambre_ qui posait problème.

La solution : emmener le garçon ailleurs.

Ayant enfin quelque chose de constructif à faire, Slade se mit sans tarder en mouvement. Il se leva de son siège et s'avança silencieusement en direction du lit ; il glissa ses bras puissants sous les épaules et les genoux du jeune homme, le tint comme s'il allait le bercer avant de se redresser avec son chargement. Robin était plus leste qu'il n'aurait du l'être et ses muscles étaient totalement relâchés. Slade resta immobile une minute, indécis. Il se souvint alors de ce que quelqu'un lui avait dit ou qu'il avait peut-être lu quelque part...

« Un bain emporte avec lui tous les désagréments : il purifie l'âme... »

… et il comprit où il lui fallait se rendre...

Il déposa Robin dans un coin de la douche et dirigea l'un des pommeaux sur sa silhouette sans ressources adossée au mur. Il resta en retrait, se contentant d'attendre que l'eau ranimât le jeune homme. Les petites gouttes le mouillaient à peine lorsqu'elles éclataient et l'atteignaient par ricochet avant de s'écouler dans le siphon. Le jet produisait un battement régulier similaire à un tambour mais n'avait aucun effet sur le garçon inconscient - s'il fût possible d'accroître _encore_ son apparente impuissance, l'eau s'en chargeait, ruisselant partout sur son corps sans but alors même qu'il était incapable de l'essuyer lorsqu'elle coulait devant ses yeux.

Deathstroke poussa un soupir : prendre soin de Robin jusqu'à ce qu'il eût repris des forces, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre : en fait, prendre soin de _quoi que ce fût_ allait à l'encontre totale sa nature sombre et sadique. Cependant, si cela pouvait lui permettre de se rattraper un peu en tirant un apprenti de sa neurasthénie pathétique, il était prêt à le faire pour une fois...

Il se pencha en avant et, à l'aide d'un gant de toilette qui était à portée de sa main, il commença à frotter chaque parcelle de peau exposée ; pendant ce temps, l'eau chaude s'écoulait en rythme et les couvrait tous deux d'un rideau de pluie artificiel. Il ôta la chemise que portait Robin avec toute la douceur qu'il estima pouvoir supporter et il se mit à lui nettoyer sa poitrine dénudée.

Il fit abstraction de la fierté perverse qu'il éprouvait à la vue de son torse orné de larges tâches bleu et pourpre vives et de fines marques rouges sur toute sa surface. L'adolescent était encore plus beau lorsqu'il était peint avec la douleur, portant les silencieuses réminiscences laissées par celui qui avait le pouvoir dans cette étrange relation. Slade fit abstraction des ecchymoses, des abrasions, des lacérations et se concentra presque à contrecœur sur ce qu'il lui fallait arranger.

Même si l'on avait lavé Robin dans le but de lui appliquer bandages et premiers soins, le travail avait été exécuté grossièrement. Il restait du sang séché le long de ses bras, des trainées d'un liquide cramoisi autour de ses cuisses et de ses mollets qui s'étalaient au niveau de ses chevilles. Cette substance avait coagulé sous ses ongles ; de grosses gouttes d'hémoglobine s'étaient collés dans ses cheveux et, de manière inexplicable, il en avait même jusque sur le cou. Slade commença à éponger avec méthode toutes les tâches de sang, soins qui le plongèrent dans une légère transe tandis qu'il les prodiguait.

Il fut donc surpris lorsqu'il vit la main du garçon être agitée d'un spasme. Il examina son visage ruisselant et décela de légers mouvements qui altéraient l'expression qui s'y peignait ; et même si ses yeux demeuraient couverts par un masque, Deathstroke supposa qu'eux aussi devaient remuer.

_Il rêve..._

Il se rassit sur ses talons et observa le jeune homme dont le rêve était en train de se révéler de lui-même sur le corps dévêtu et trempé, cette manière qu'il avait choisie pour lui signifier qu'il n'était absolument pas devenu un légume amusait Deathstroke.

Les spasmes se diffusaient à présent jusque dans ses jambes et les traits de son visage étaient tendus par une concentration visiblement dissolue par le sommeil. Slade comprit qu'il devait être en train de courir. De fuir...

_De me fuir, certainement_, pensa-t-il en riant intérieurement. Au moment précis où cette idée lui traversa l'esprit, les mouvements de Robin s'apaisèrent et durant un moment, seul le battement incessant de l'eau s'opposait à l'inertie ambiante. Robin commença alors à soupirer bruyamment et un son léger, presque inaudible, en profita pour se laisser porter.

S'il le remarqua, c'est uniquement parce qu'il était intensément concentré sur le visage de l'adolescent.

« _Sla... _»

Immédiatement après avoir formulé le nom de son maître, ses mains acquirent une conscience autonome, se dirigèrent vers son torse avant de glisser délibérément plus bas jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe. Deathstroke fixa la scène du regard, fasciné, tandis que Robin refermait ses mains autour de la partie sensible de son anatomie et commençait à se caresser dans son sommeil.

Il soupira à nouveau, prononçant son nom plus distinctement :

« _Slade... _»

Alors que Deathstroke était agréablement surpris par la déclaration d'amour inconsciente de Robin, l'ironie extrêmement amusante de la situation le frappa : Robin faisait un rêve qui menaçait de le faire gicler, et ce, au beau milieu d'une douche qui l'éclaboussait et en compagnie de l'homme dont il rêvait. Il se serait volontiers assis pour commencer à éclater de rire s'il n'avait pas ressenti une contraction au niveau de son _propre_ entrecuisse.

« Tu fais chier, espèce de petit minable... maugréa-t-il à l'intention de son narcissique apprenti. »

Il tendit la main en avant et couvrit de ses mains celles de Robin, maladroites et plus petites.

« Voilà, laisse-moi t'_aider_ à faire ça... »

Il commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient aux deux paires de mains, son rythme régulier se révélant plus efficace que ne l'était le toucher erratique du jeune homme, bridé par le sommeil. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de la gorge du garçon sous la pression accrue et Slade l'interpréta comme un encouragement à augmenter encore un peu l'allure des allées-et-venues. Après quelques minutes de cette assistance, il jeta un œil au visage de Robin qui était toujours dirigé vers le sol carrelé de la douche et il vit ses traits prendre soudain un tel air de complet anéantissement qu'il en immobilisa ses mains. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Robin mais il savait reconnaître l'expression d'un total abattement lorsqu'il en voyait un et il devinait quelque part, au fond de son esprit, que Robin souffrait de son attachement sexuel.

Le regard qu'il portait sur tous ces événements changea du tout au tout. Il en était là, lui, un homme d'âge mûr, un homme cruel, haï et redouté, assis dans une douche, en train d'aider un super-héros de seize ans à se masturber dans son sommeil. Le comportement calin et faible qu'il adoptait le répugnait, le déshonorait. Il en vint une fois encore à la conclusion que l'attirance sexuelle était réciproque et cet état le faisait souffrir _lui_ aussi mais d'une manière très différente. Il repoussa Robin et retira brutalement ses mains, révulsé. Il ne fit rien pour arrêter le mouvement qui entrainait le garçon et ce dernier tomba sur le côté, son crâne heurta le sol dans un bruit écœurant.

Robin releva la tête dans un tressaillement et regarda autour de lui, la vue trouble et l'air abasourdi. Il avait grommelé un : « Mmh ? » endormi aussitôt qu'il s'était réveillé.

« Si seulement j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'un bon coup sur la tête pour te réveiller... »

Robin cligna des yeux et secoua sa tête trempée et douloureuse puis suivit la direction depuis laquelle la voix de Slade s'élevait : son maître était assis, adossé au mur d'un air mauvais, les bras posés sur ses genoux relevés. Le Jeune Prodige assimila la scène pendant une courte seconde avant d'être frappé avec une telle violence par le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit qu'il lui sembla que quelqu'un lui avait asséné un coup derrière la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit d'un coup pour laisser s'échapper un cri muet, la terreur à l'état pur figea les traits de son visage comme poussant un cri d'horreur inaudible. Il s'éloigna de Deathstroke comme il put, se servant de ses coudes pour reculer.

« _Ne me touche pas !_ murmura-t-il, désespéré, alors qu'il venait de se retrouver acculé contre un autre mur. »

Puis il se répéta à voix basse mais il semblait davantage s'adresser à lui-même qu'à un interlocuteur précis.

« _Je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient... S'il-te-plaît, ne les oblige pas à partir... _»

Il laissa lentement tomber sa tête en avant et l'agita brutalement de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche tandis qu'il se répétait cette phrase : comme si elle était collée à sa langue.

« _Ne les oblige pas à partir... S'il-te-plaît, ne les oblige pas à partir... _»

Ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effet des sanglots qu'il parvenait presque à réprimer tandis que sa supplique devenait de moins en moins audible jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un lent bredouillement qui manipulait sa bouche.

Slade se contenta de rester assis et laissa Robin poursuivre ses bredouillages pitoyables qui ne s'adressaient qu'à lui-même tandis que l'eau chaude ne cessait de pleuvoir sur leurs deux corps. Après avoir trop longtemps écouté le mantra lugubre de Robin, il remarqua de temps en temps un subtil changement dans le discours de l'adolescent.

« _Ne les oblige pas à partir... S'il-te-plaît, ne les oblige pas à partir... _»

Un frisson. Un léger sanglot.

« _… Ne pars pas... _»

Et Slade savait que ce dernier commentaire _lui_ était adressé.

_Nous voilà traçant un énième cercle... Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre mais au final, c'est en train de détruire la __**véritable**__ raison de sa présence ici..._

Deathstroke se leva et se dirigea d'un air délibérément nonchalant vers le corps tremblant du jeune homme, jeune homme qui essayait avec l'énergie du désespoir de se fondre dans le mur à mesure qu'il approchait. Il s'empara d'une poignée conséquente de ses cheveux mouillés d'un noir de jais brillant et le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à ce qu'il fût sur ses pieds. Il l'éloigna brutalement du mur et tira si fort qu'il sentit qu'il n'était pas loin de lui arracher ses cheveux s'il tirait encore un tout petit peu plus fort.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de se confronter à la réalité... grommela-t-il à l'oreille de Robin. »

Il continua à tenir son trophée par les cheveux tandis que celui-ci se débattait et criait.

« Allons, allons... Tiens-toi tranquille ou je risque de _t'arracher un œil_... »

Il sortit un couteau tranchant comme le fil d'un rasoir de l'une des poches en cuir de sa ceinture et trancha sans difficulté la poignée de cheveux dont il s'était saisi. Le garçon s'étala sur le sol à l'instant où la lame le libéra de la prise de Slade, le reste de ses cheveux trempés retomba bruyamment en travers de son visage sous la forme d'une frange irrégulière qui recouvrait son œil droit. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mèches couleur d'ébène qui venaient d'être coupées voletèrent tout autour de lui et Robin les observa, le regard perdu derrière son masque. Deathstroke sourit derrière le sien, ravi de la nouvelle apparence de l'adolescent alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui, perplexe.

Ses cheveux noirs recouvraient totalement son œil droit, coupés de manière irrégulière pour donner ce style asymétrique.

Tel père, tel fils.

Il sentit soudain venir l'inspiration et tendit un pied en direction de Robin grâce auquel il le poussa sur le dos. Il s'approcha de lui et passa une jambe au-dessus de la silhouette du jeune homme étendue sur le sol humide, il enjamba ainsi son torse. Il s'agenouilla et plaça ses genoux sur les bras du garçon afin de l'immobiliser de manière efficace tout en préservant la liberté d'action de ses propres bras. Robin se tortilla et gémit de douleur sous le poids écrasant que Slade laissait peser sur ses bras mais son maître était trop occupé avec son couteau pour prêter attention à ses plaintes.

Deathstroke en laissa le tranchant effleurer la peau ferme de Robin, baisers d'aciers légers comme des plumes. Puis il laissa la lame entamer la chair en exerçant une pression plus importante pour qu'elle s'enfonçât. Un couteau dans du chocolat à moitié fondu. Il sourit de plus belle lorsqu'il entendit le cri du garçon, un son rauque et surpris teinté de ce délectable gémissement de douleur qui se répercutait sur le carrelage de toute la pièce. Un liquide rougeâtre commença à s'écouler de la surface et teignit la lame de son précieux couteau mais il continua à tracer un profond sillon en travers de sa poitrine et sectionna de-ci de-là des parties de muscles tendus. Il savoura la réaction atroce de Robin au moment où il traversa de sa lame un hématome éclatant et en pleine éclosion. Au moment où la fleur écarlate s'épanouit alors qu'il entaillait cette blessure. Les cris de l'adolescent sonnèrent à nouveau comme de la musique à ses oreilles, peu importait qu'ils naquissent du plaisir, de la passion ou bien de la douleur. Sous son corps, les pitoyables contorsions et soubresauts de Robin, déclenchés par la douleur qu'_il_ infligeait à ce corps fragile... Cela l'enflamma, lui donna envie de retourner le gamin sur le ventre et de le baiser avec vigueur encore une fois.

Mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Pas _maintenant_.

Il acheva enfin son ouvrage sanglant et se recula pour l'admirer. La lettre 'S' ornait désormais le torse jadis vierge de toutes cicatrices de Robin et y serpentait à vif.

« En espérant que cela t'aidera à te rappeler pourquoi tu es ici... »

Il toisa le garçon qui se trouvait à ses pieds et éprouva un plus fort sentiment de fierté que jamais auparavant.

« Alors, n'es-tu pas _beau_ comme ça... »

Le ton était moqueur mais Deathstroke posa quand même le doigt sur les lèvres de Robin pour le faire taire : le garçon sanglotait de douleur.

« Allez, chhhut... »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour libérer ses lèvres et gémit. Du sang s'écoulait de la surface de sa nouvelle blessure stylisée, immédiatement et inexorablement emporté par l'eau qui continuait de les asperger. L'eau chaude générait une sensation de piqûre et lui donnait envie de hurler mais il se contenta de se mordre la lèvre et de réprimer ses sanglots tandis qu'il regardait le cruel salopard qui lui servait de maître au-dessus de lui.

« Allons, chantonna Slade, ça ne peut pas être _si_ terrible... »

D'un doigt couvert de cuir, il traça les contours du 'S' sanguinolent et Robin céda, laissant échapper davantage de sanglots de douleur. Irrité, Deathstroke essuya ses doigts ensanglantés sur le visage du jeune homme avant de les enfoncer cruellement dans sa peau humide.

Robin secoua de nouveau la tête pour se libérer, légère étincelle de rébellion que Slade aimait tant voir briller. Il entrouvrit ses yeux derrière son masque, non sans les plisser à cause de l'eau chaude qui martelait toujours le sol humide, et une flamme de pure haine s'embrasa derrière le banal noir et blanc.

_Ravi de te revoir, Robin. Où étais-tu passé tout ce temps ? __**Voilà**__ le Robin que j'aime : le garçon arrogant, solide et rebelle que tu étais avant que je ne t'anéantisse ; pas ce faible, ridicule, minable et pathétique..._

Il éprouva à cet instant une satisfaction sadique et intime qu'il lui fallait dès lors réprimer. Il aimait l'attitude rebelle de Robin ainsi que son arrogance parce qu'elles rendaient son anéantissement bien plus divertissant. Voir ce sourire suffisant et plein de vertu quitter ce magnifique visage sous ses yeux.

D'ailleurs, il ne parvenait à imaginer que cela eût pu l'amuser si Robin n'eût pas été si beau. C'était incroyablement superficiel mais c'était en partie l'apparence physique de l'adolescent qui l'avait attiré. Son habileté au combat, son esprit et son merveilleux petit corps, mince, doux, chaud. Un Sherlock Holmes adolescent dont les gestes, et les regards, pouvaient se révéler mortels.

Il se recula et fit doucement descendre le couteau tâché de sang, effleurant son nombril avant de se diriger droit vers son...

Le garçon laissa échapper un cri surpris de douleur et de terreur mêlés lorsque Slade laissa la lame entaillait très légèrement la partie la plus sensible et la plus précieuse de son anatomie. Son corps entier se cambra et Deathstroke frotta le plat de la lame contre sa virilité.

« Fais attention, murmura-t-il, vivement amusé par ce jeu. Tu ne voudrais qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à tes cheveux... »

Le garçon laissa entendre de nouveaux sanglots brisés tandis qu'il fermait les yeux très fort et que l'appréhension, la douleur, la colère, et par-dessus tout _la peur_, se gravaient sur les traits magnifiques de son visage à moitié plongé dans la pénombre.

Avec délicatesse, Slade fit glisser l'arme mortellement affutée contre sa peau bien qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il ne ferait jamais réellement cela au garçon. Il y a cruauté et _cruauté_.

Et surtout, il était lui aussi un homme bien qu'il eut souvent le sentiment que Robin _méritât_ peut-être un tel châtiment. Non, il ne le ferait pas ; mais cela était quand même amusant de l'en faire douter. D'observer sa poitrine se soulevr rapidement tandis qu'il haletait d'effroi ; de voir son corps tout entier se raidir de crainte de bouger.

La lame de Slade était, après tout, extrêmement aiguisée.

Il resta assis là quelques instants encore mais en voyant Robin se contentait de continuer à pleurer et à trembler, il poussa un soupir de dégoût, se leva et s'éloigna.

« Ne me laisse pas ! cria le jeune homme à son adresse même après les tourments qu'il venait de lui infliger. »

Le garçon se roula sur le ventre et se tordit de douleur, le visage ruisselant et tâché de sang.

« S'il-te-plaît, ne me laisse pas ici... »

Il produisit un son étranglé à mi-chemin entre un toussotement et un halètement avant que sa tête ne retombât bruyamment sur le sol humide, les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était vraiment bruyante, comme s'il lui était difficile de s'oxygéner et Deathstroke porta à nouveau son regard sur lui.

Ce qu'il éprouva à cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec de la pitié ou de l'amour : c'était... de l'agacement à son _propre_ égard qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait fait qu'_empirer_ l'état dans lequel se trouvait son apprenti.

Et la _dernière_ chose dont il avait envie était que le gamin se vidât de son sang dans les douches.

Il ne céda pas à la panique mais prit le jeune homme dans ses bras avant de rapidement regagner la chambre. Il oublia les précédents desseins qu'il avait réservé à ladite chambre tandis qu'il allongeait le garçon trempé sur les draps rouges. Il alla chercher prestement une serviette et la roula en boule . Il la posa alors sur le 'S' pour éponger le sang qui s'en écoulait. Slade rabattit les draps au-dessus de la partie inférieure et humide du corps de Robin tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit et maintenait la serviette sur la poitrine du Jeune Prodige afin d'essayer, à présent, de le sauver.

Il venait de faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide.

Mais tout de même...

Il souleva un peu la serviette pour admirer à nouveau le 'S'.

Et il sourit.

Ils ne le reprendraient _jamais_ cette fois.

Pas avec pareille marque.

À jamais marqué comme _sien_.


End file.
